The Black Princess
by arannis
Summary: Lika-liku hidup Ara Lestrange yang mencoba menguak misteri masa lalunya di tengah kebimbangan antara meneruskan pengabdiannya terhadap keluarga dan Lord Voldemort atau memilih cintanya, Harry Potter. Plot Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince & Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Canon modified. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Punya JK Rowling.

Notes: Plotnya disesuaikan sama buku Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. Maaf kalo beberapa karakter terkesan OOC. Semoga saya gak keliru sama rate-nya, karena ada beberapa kata-kata kasar. Ditunggu komentarnya :)

* * *

><p><strong>BAB 1<strong>

Ara terbangun lagi di tengah malam itu. Peluh mengalir di dahinya hingga ke pelipis. Rambut pendeknya awut-awutan karena terlalu sering dijambak tangannya sendiri. Mimpi itu datang lagi dan Ara merasakannya lagi. Perasaan marah dan sedih tanpa sebab kala mimpi itu kembali mengganggu tidurnya. Kendati ia telah terbiasa, tetap saja rasa jengah dan takut itu ada. Bayangkan jika kau bermimpi aneh hampir setiap malam sepanjang musim panas disertai efek rasa marah dan sedih yang datang tiba-tiba seakan kau yang mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh dalam mimpimu itu. Normalkah? Ara merasa seperti pikirannya terhubung dengan seseorang sehingga membuatnya mengalami mimpi aneh ini. Kendati begitu, Ara selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi biasa yang tak perlu dipikirkan.

_Tak usah dipikirkan.._

_Tak usah dipikirkan.._

Inilah yang paling dibencinya ketika mimpi itu datang. Seterusnya ia tak akan bisa terlelap lagi hingga fajar menjelang. Matanya menghitam dan berkantung karena kurang tidur. Dalam usaha sia-sia memejamkan matanya, Ara kembali teringat mengenai segalanya. Dirinya yang hidup selama empat belas tahun tanpa pernah bertemu orang tuanya.

Ayahnya, Rodolphus Lestrange, Ibunya, Bellatrix Lestrange dan Pamannya, Rabastan Lestrange serta satu orang lagi bernama Barty Crouch Jr. dijebloskan ke Azkaban (penjara bagi para penyihir jahat yang dijaga oleh Dementor) atas tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap pasangan suami-istri Auror pada awal tahun 1982. Ara yang saat itu tengah berusia dua tahun, tentunya tidak mengerti apa-apa (bahkan Ara tidak ingat sama sekali) diserahkan kepada Narcissa Malfoy (adik dari ibunya) untuk dirawat olehnya bersama suaminya, Lucius Malfoy. Dan di sinilah dia, empat belas tahun dibesarkan oleh Paman dan Bibinya bersama sepupu laki-lakinya, Draco Malfoy. Namun semuanya berubah ketika orang tuanya bersama Pelahap Maut lainnya melakukan pelarian besar-besaran Januari lalu dari Azkaban. Pangeran Kegelapan telah memanggil mereka yang masih setia untuk kembali padanya. Sejak itulah takdirnya dimulai.

Ara dibesarkan dengan doktrin bahwa Darah-murni merupakan golongan penyihir yang derajatnya paling tinggi, Muggle hanya makhluk rendahan, dan Darah-lumpur merupakan penyihir yang paling menyedihkan. Kendati ia tak mengerti mengapa begitu toh dirinya menerima. Orang tuanya menyuruhnya bergabung dengan mereka menjadi pengikut setia Pangeran Kegelapan dan Ara bersedia. Menurutnya gagasan Pangeran Kegelapan untuk membasmi para Darah-lumpur memiliki prospek yang bagus. Maka, sejak kepulangannya dari Durmstrang Juli lalu, sebelum Tanda Kegelapan ditorehkan di lengan kirinya, Ara telah memulai latihannya agar menjadi Pelahap Maut yang tangguh.

Pangeran Kegelapan memerintahkannya untuk pindah sekolah ke Hogwarts. Kendati ia tak sepenuhnya setuju, Ara tak bisa menolak. Sebetulnya ia ingin tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya di Durmstrang. Ia sudah betah dan punya banyak teman di sana, ia telah belajar banyak Sihir Hitam di sana, dan satu yang paling penting, tak ada Darah-lumpur. Penyebab ia diperintahkan pindah adalah supaya Ara dapat sering pulang untuk menjalani latihan dan diharapkan dapat membantu Draco dalam menyelesaikan misinya. Misi membunuh Dumbledore.

Ara terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Namun bukan karena mimpi itu, melainkan Ara merasa suasana di sekelilingnya berbeda sekali dengan biasanya dan ketika matanya melihat ke sekitarnya ia baru sadar kalau ia ada di Hogwarts, tepatnya kamar anak perempuan kelas enam, di asrama bawah tanah Slytherin. Ara mendapati hanya ia yang sudah terjaga, sedangkan Daphne, Pansy, dan Millicent masih berada di alam mimpi.

Ara masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan tajam menusuk dari mata hijau Harry Potter dilayangkan padanya setelah namanya disebutkan dengan jelas dan lantang saat upacara seleksi semalam. Ara jelas tahu dan paham alasan tatapan seperti itu ditujukan si Kepala-codet Potter untuknya. Ara juga bisa menebak sebuah rencana pembunuhan yang tersusun di dalam otaknya tanpa perlu Legillimency. Dan Ara tahu Potter tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan bahwa Ara seorang Pelahap Maut. Ara membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama menusuknya seraya menyeringai sangar.

Harry Potter, 'Sang Terpilih'. Ara tak pernah mengerti mengapa semua orang menganggap Potter itu hebat. Ya, dia memang pernah selamat dari kutukan pembunuh yang menyebabkan kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi Ara tak bisa melihat apa yang hebat dalam dirinya bahkan Ara bisa jamin ia masih lebih pintar dalam sihir daripada Potter. Bahkan Potter masih dikalahkan oleh teman Darah-lumpurnya. Mungkin Pangeran Kegelapan benar bahwa semua itu hanya faktor keberuntungan, karena bantuan dari teman-temannya yang lebih hebat, dan juga hanya sebuah kebetulan. Draco akan segera membereskan Dumbledore yang selama ini selalu menjadi kendala Pangeran Kegelapan, target selanjutnya adalah Potter dan setelah itu tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi Pangeran Kegelapan beserta para Pelahap Mautnya untuk menguasai Dunia Sihir.

"Di Durmstrang belajar Ilmu Hitam, kan? Belajar apa saja?" kata Daphne Greengrass ketika ketika Profesor Snape berkeliling meja Slytherin untuk membagikan daftar pelajaran kelas enam usai sarapan esok paginya.

"Banyak," balas Ara sambil mengaduk-aduk sarapannya tanpa disantap sedikitpun. Ara tak pernah terbiasa sarapan, maka ia hanya meminum jus labu kuningnya.

"Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan?" kata Daphne tertegun.

"Tidak. Kutukan itu hanya dipelajari di kelas tujuh," jawab Ara. Kendati begitu, Ara sudah menguasai Kutukan Imperius dan Crusiatus melalui latihan-latihannya di rumah. Sekarang Ara sedang dalam tahap pemantapan untuk Kutukan Pembunuh, Avada Kedavra.

Ara memerhatikan daftar pelajarannya. Profesor Snape agak rumit ketika mengurus daftar pelajarannya karena sedikit berbeda, maka ia hanya memilih enam pelajaran untuk dilanjutkan ke NEWT. Transfigurasi, Ramuan, Mantra, Herbologi, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan Arithmancy. Sebetulnya ia merasa sudah cukup jago dalam bidang pertahanan, mengingat Durmstrang mempelajari Ilmu Hitam sekaligus pertahanannya, ditambah latihan-latihan yang ia jalani.

"Oh, aku berharap bisa ikut Ramuan. Tapi lihat," kata Daphne seraya menyodorkan surat yang berisi nilai-nilai OWLnya. Tak ada nilai 'Outstanding' sama sekali. "Aku hanya dapat A dan yang kudengar, Profesor Slughorn menerima minimal E," lanjutnya lesu.

"Jangan begitu hanya karena orang-orang pikir Ramuan itu pelajaran keren atau hanya untuk gengsi," kata Ara dengan nada bosan. "Kalau kau punya minat dan unggul di salah satu pelajaran, maka perdalam pelajaran itu supaya nantinya kau tidak bingung dalam memilih karir."

Daphne memandang Ara dengan pandangan agak malu sekaligus takjub. Kemudian Ara berpaling karena harus menjawab pertanyaan tentang pelajaran apa saja yang diikutinya dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ketika Ara menoleh ke kiri, ada satu anak Slytherin yang menatapnya benci, seperti tatapan Potter padanya. Ara balas menatapnya tak mengerti. Mengapa ia menatap Ara seperti itu?

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ara pada Daphne. Daphne mengikuti arah pandangan Ara.

"Dia Avior Black. Anak kelas enam juga," kata Daphne. "Kenapa dia menatapmu seperti itu?"

Ara mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

_Tunggu dulu, dia seorang Black?_

"Dia... anak Sirius Black?" tanya Ara.

"Kudengar sih begitu," jawab Daphne.

Pantas saja. Ara tahu persis kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Sirius Black. Tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos. Perasaan itu datang lagi, benar-benar aneh. Padahal dia sedang tidak bermimpi tentang itu lagi, tapi mengapa bisa? Ada apa dengannya? Tak mungkin rasa bersalah, kan? Sejak kapan Ara pernah merasa bersalah? Sekalipun Ara tahu ia salah, tapi ia tak pernah perlu untuk merasa bersalah. Tatapan bencinya persis sama seperti tatapan benci Potter padanya, tapi efek perasaan yang timbul dalam hatinya sungguh berbeda. Kalau Potter yang menatapnya ia akan dengan senang hati membalas tatapannya juga, ditambah seringai mautnya. Tapi kalau Black yang menatapnya ia malah merasa sedih dan... bersalah...

_Demi Merlin, ini sungguh aneh!_

Dalam usaha menghilangkan perasaan itu dalam dadanya, mereka meninggalkan Aula Besar bersama murid Slytherin kelas enam lainnya.

Entah apa hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, Ara merasa ia populer di sini, di luar fakta bahwa Ibunya adalah Bellatrix Lestrange yang jadi terkenal karena sering masuk Daily Prophet. Pandangan-pandangan dan bisikan-bisikan datang dari seluruh meja, terutama dari murid cowok. Ara memang cantik sih. Wajahnya bulat dengan mata besar, hidung bangir, bibir tebal, meski dahinya lebar, tapi terlihat pas, cantik, dan menarik. Badannya tinggi dan ramping, badan yang cukup bagus untuk anak enam belas tahun. Kulitnya putih bersih nyaris pucat. Dan rambutnya hitam legam, pendek seleher. Dengan wujudnya seperti itu banyak cowok yang diam-diam putus asa mengharapkannya.

Murid-murid Slytherin juga cenderung mendekatinya dengan cara menjilatnya, tentu saja. Seperti pagi ini, Pansy Parkinson mengoceh tentang dirinya yang punya gaun berbahan sutera terbaik asli dari Paris dan bagaimana keluarganya memperlakukannya seperti putri. Ara menggulirkan bola matanya malas, lalu ia menjawab,

"Ya, gaun itu pernah kubeli dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sudah kekecilan, jadi sudah kubuang dan musim panas lalu aku sudah membeli gaun langka yang kainnya berlapis emas murni, bertahtakan berlian telah khusus kupesan dari Italia untuk dikenakan pada pesta ulang tahun temanku di Durmstrang," kata Ara tenang. "Dan tentang keluargamu, tentu saja mereka memperlakukanmu seperti putri kalau statusmu di sana sebagai putri dari orang tuamu. Kalau statusmu di sana sebagai nenek, maka keluargamu akan memperlakukanmu seperti nenek-nenek."

Sontak gelak tawa membahana di ruang rekreasi dari teman-temannya yang mendengarkan. Ara menahan kikikannya saat melihat wajah pug Pansy yang terlihat shock tak percaya. Mulutnya membuka lalu mengatup seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air.

_Makan tuh._

Ara bukanlah orang yang mudah dijilat hanya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Sejujurnya Ara tak suka orang-orang penjilat macam begitu karena dia sendiri juga bukan seorang penjilat, tapi di Slytherin mustahil menemukan orang yang tulus. Namun, menurutnya Daphne agak sedikit berbeda daripada murid Slytherin kebanyakan, maka hanya Daphne yang paling akrab dengannya.

Ara harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak memedulikan tatapan tajam membunuh dari Potter yang duduk tak jauh darinya dalam pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam hari ini. Biasanya Ara selalu bisa untuk tak peduli, namun entah mengapa hari ini tidak. Hawa tidak enak akibat ulahnya membuat Ara tak bisa berkonsentrasi sehingga mantra non-verbalnya kacau. Masa sih ia salah tingkah? Oh, Ara ingin muntah sekarang juga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

_Sial. Ini gara-gara kau, Kepala-codet!_

Ara membalas tatapan Potter ketika ia keluar kelas lebih dulu. Ara bisa melihat Potter telah menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat-erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Hawa membunuh menguar dari tatapan mereka satu sama lain, sepertinya anak-anak lain juga ikut merasakan kematian ada di dekat mereka jika terjadi pertarungan antara Ara dan Potter.

_Mau menyerangku, eh? Silakan kalau bisa. Namun, sebelum kau menggores kulitku, aku telah lebih dulu menghabisimu._

Ara menyeringai. ini membuat Potter tambah geram. Andai di sini tak ada Snape atau si Darah-lumpur Granger yang mencegahnya, mungkin akan terjadi duel yang seru. Sepertinya Ara telah menempati urutan nomor satu dalam daftar musuh besar Potter, menggantikan Draco dan Snape.

Usai istirahat yang Ara habiskan dengan mengerjakan PR dari Snape yang cukup rumit baginya, Ara pergi sendiri untuk mengikuti kelas Arithmancy. Dan untungnya Potter tak ikut pelajaran ini, meski harus melihat si Darah-lumpur itu lagi. Setelah selesai Arithmancy, Ara langsung ke kelas bawah tanah untuk pelajaran Ramuan tanpa ke ruang rekreasi dulu. Hanya ada sekitar empat belas anak yang melanjutkan Ramuan untuk NEWT. Anak Slytherin yang paling banyak, enam orang. Ravenclaw hanya empat orang, Hufflepuff hanya satu orang, dan Gryffindor tiga orang. Ara menggulirkan bola mata ketika melihat Trio Gryffindor itu memasuki ruang kelas. Ia bertemu Potter lagi dan dua teman cecurutnya. Potter langsung menyadari keberadaannya yang duduk di depan bersama Draco dan Blaise. Ara berkata dalam hati untuk tak peduli pada Potter.

Baru saja Ara akan mengeluarkan buku Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut, Profesor Slughorn membuka pintu, perutnya yang besar terlihat lebih dulu memasuki ruangan. Kumis besarnya yang seperti kumis beruang laut melengkung di atas mulutnya yang tersenyum dan dia menyambut Potter dan Blaise dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan.

Ruang bawah tanah itu sudah penuh aroma dan bau yang aneh-aneh. Baunya mengingatkannya sekaligus akan tar karamel, bau kayu gagang sapu, dan bau bunga-bunga yang pernah ia hirup di pekarangan Malfoy Manor.

"Nah, nah, nah," kata Slughorn, sosoknya yang superbesar tampak bergetar di tengah banyak uap aroma yang bergulung. "Keluarkan timbangan, semua, dan peralatan ramuan, dan jangan lupa buku kalian Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut ..."

"Sir?" kata Potter, mengangkat tangannya.

"Harry, Nak?"

"Saya tidak punya buku ataupun timbangan atau apa pun Ron juga tidak kami tidak menyangka kami akan bisa ikut NEWT, soalnya."

"Ah, ya, Profesor McGonagall menyebut itu ... tak perlu kuatir, anakku, sama sekali tak perlu kuatir. Kalian bisa menggunakan bahan dari lemari sekolah hari ini, dan aku yakin kami bisa meminjami kalian timbangan, dan kami punya simpanan setumpuk buku tua di sini, bisa kalian pakai sampai kalian sudah menulis ke Flourish and Blotts ..."

Slughorn berjalan ke lemari di sudut dan setelah mencari-cari sebentar, datang dengan dua eksemplar buku Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut oleh Libatius Borageyang sudah amat sangat lusuh, yang diberikannya kepada Potter dan Weasley, bersama dengan dua timbangan berkarat.

"Nah," kata Slughorn, kembali ke depan kelas dan menggembungkan dadanya yang sudah menggelembung, sehingga kancing-kancing rompinya nyaris berlepasan, "aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa ramuan untuk kalian lihat, hanya supaya kalian tahu. Ini semua adalah ramuan-ramuan yang mestinya bisa kalian buat setelah menyelesaikan NEWT kalian. Kalian pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang ramuan-ramuan ini, meskipun belum pernah membuatnya. Ada yang tahu ramuan apa ini?" Dia menunjuk kuali paling dekat meja Slytherin. Ara dapat melihat kuali berisi seperti air putih mendidih dalam kuali itu. Tangan Ara dengan cepat mengacung, dan Granger kalah cepat darinya.

"Itu Veritaserum, Ramuan Kebenaran, Sir," kata Ara mantap. Teman-teman Slytherinnya menyeringai senang padanya, kecuali Black.

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali," kata Slughorn senang. "Nah," dia melanjutkan, menunjuk kuali paling dekat meja Ravenclaw, "yang ini cukup terkenal ... juga disebutkan dalam beberapa selebaran Kementerian belakangan ini ... siapa yang?"

Tangan Ara terangkat lagi ke atas. Ara tentunya tidak akan memberikan kesempatan pada siapapun untuk menang darinya, terutama pada seorang Darah-lumpur.

"Itu Ramuan Polijus, Sir," katanya.

"Wah, luar biasa. Nampaknya aku melihat persaingan di antara kalian begitu sengit," kata Slughorn melihat adu kecepatan tangan antara Ara dan Granger. Granger yang wajahnya terlihat gusar karena hari ini ada seseorang yang mengalahkannya menjadi merah. "Nah, kalau yang ini?"

Tangan Granger dengan sangat amat cepat sekali terangkat ke atas dengan tidak sabar. Ara terkikik mencemooh padanya. Ara sengaja tidak mengangkat tangan. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu itu ramuan apa, tapi ia kasihan melihat Granger yang kebakaran jenggot karena Ara telah mengalahkannya.

"Itu Amortentia, Sir. Ramuan Cinta," kata Granger masih dengan wajah merah, napasnya naik-turun.

"Nampaknya kau menyerah, Nak?" tanya Slughorn pada Ara menyadari Ara tidak mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak, Sir. Saya hanya kasihan padanya. Jadi, saya memberinya sedikit kesempatan," kata Ara dengan suara agak dikeraskan agar seluruh manusia di kelas itu mendengarnya. Draco dan Zabini terkikik senang, Black hanya diam seperti patung.

"Baiklah, coba bisa kau jelaskan apa kegunaan ramuan ini, Nak?" kata Slughorn.

Ara dengan mantap dan kepercayaan diri tinggi menjawabnya, "Amortentia adalah ramuan cinta paling manjur di seluruh dunia!"

"Betul! Kau mengenalinya, kukira, dari kilaunya yang seperti karang mutiara?"

"Dan uapnya yang membumbung dalam bentuk spiral yang khas," kata Ara bersemangat, "dan baunya berbeda bagi masing-masing orang, tergantung pada apa yang menarik bagi kita, dan saya bisa membaui rumput yang baru dipotong dan perkamen baru, dan.."

"Sudah, sudah. Luar biasa. Slytherin layak mendapat dua puluh poin untuk pengetahuanmu ini, Nak. Dua puluh poin untuk Slytherin," kata Slughorn senang. "Sudah sejak lama Slytherin tidak mempunyai murid sepertimu. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Ara Lestrange, Sir," jawab Ara.

Tiba-tiba wajah Slughorn menjadi terlihat tidak senang. Awalnya Ara bingung, tapi ia segera menyadarinya. Slughorn tidak suka terhadap Pelahap Maut. Sebetulnya Ara tidak peduli siapa yang ia sukai, Ara hanya ingin membuktikan diri bahwa ia tidak bisa diremehkan, apalagi oleh seorang Darah-lumpur.

"Amortentia tidak betul-betul menciptakan cinta, tentu mungkin membuat atau mengimitasi cinta," kata Slughorn agak kaku sambil pergi ke sisi lain, menajuhi meja Slytherin, menjauhi Ara. "Tidak, ini hanya sekadar menimbulkan perasaan tergila-gila atau obsesi yang luar biasa. Ini mungkin ramuan yang paling berbahaya dan paling kuat dalam ruangan ini, oh ya," katanya, mengangguk serius kepada Draco dan Blaise, keduanya sedang menyeringai menyangsikan. "Jika kalian sudah menyaksikan kehidupan sebanyak yang ku saksikan, kalian tidak akan menggangap remeh kekuatan cinta obsesif ..."

"Dan sekarang," kata Slughorn, "sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk mulai bekerja."

"Sir, Anda belum memberitahu kami ramuan apa yang ada dalam kuali ini," kata anak Hufflepuff yang semeja dengan Trio Gryffindor itu, menunjuk sebuah kuali hitam kecil yang nangkring, di atas meja Slughorn. Ramuan di dalamnya memercik-mercik ceria; warnanya seperti warna emas meleleh, dan butir-butir besar melompat-lompat seperti ikan emas di atas permukaannya, meskipun tak setitik pun tercecer.

"Oho," kata Slughorn lagi. Ara yakin Slughorn sama sekali tidak lupa akan ramuan itu, namun sengaja menunggu ditanya supaya efeknya dramatis.

"Ya. Itu. Nah, itu, Saudari-Saudara sekalian, adalah ramuan paling ajaib yang disebut Felix Felicis. Saya kira," dia menoleh, tersenyum, memandang Granger, yang memekik pelan karena kesenangan bahwa Ara tidak diliriknya lagi. Ara menggulirkan bola mata dengan malas.

_Dasar guru bego._

_Darah-lumpur sialan._

"Kau tahu apa khasiat Felix Felicis, Miss...?"

"Hermione Granger, Sir," kata Granger bersemangat. "Itu cairan keberuntungan," kata Granger bergairah. "Cairan itu membuat kita beruntung!"

Seluruh kelas tampaknya duduk sedikit lebih tegak. Draco memusatkan perhatian penuh pada Slughorn.

"Betul sekali, sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor. Ya, ini ramuan yang aneh, Felix Felicis," kata Slughorn. "Luar biasa sulit pembuatannya, dan membawa malapetaka kalau keliru. Meskipun demikian, jika dibuat secara benar, seperti yang ini, jika kalian meminumnya, kalian akan melihat bahwa semua usaha kalian cenderung akan berhasil ... paling tidak sampai efeknya pudar."

"Kenapa orang tidak meminumnya sepanjang waktu, Sir?" tanya murid cewek Ravenclaw bersemangat.

"Karena jika diminum berlebihan, ramuan ini bisa menyebabkan pusing, kenekatan, dan kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan," kata Slughorn. "Terlalu banyak hal baik, kalian tahu ... sangat beracun dalam jumlah besar. Tetapi jika diminum dengan hemat dan hanya sekali-sekali..."

"Pernahkah Anda meminumnya, Sir?" tanya murid cowok Ravenclaw dengan sangat tertarik.

"Dua kali sepanjang hidupku," kata Slughorn. "Sekali waktu aku berumur dua puluh empat tahun, sekali waktu aku lima puluh tujuh tahun. Dua sendok makan penuh diminum sehabis sarapan. Dua hari yang sempurna."

Slughorn memandang ke kejauhan dengan pandangan melamun. "Dan ramuan itulah," kata Slughorn, rupanya sudah kembali ke bumi, "yang akan kuberikan sebagai hadiah dalam pelajaran ini."

Kelas hening, membuat setiap gelegak dan deguk di dalam kuali-kuali ramuan seolah dikeraskan sepuluh kali.

"Satu botol kecil Felix Felicis," kata Slughorn, mengeluarkan satu botol kecil mungil bertutup gabus dari dalam sakunya dan memperlihatkannya kepada mereka semua. "Cukup untuk membawa keberuntungan selama dua belas jam. Dari subuh sampai senja, kalian akan beruntung dalam apa pun yang kalian lakukan."

"Aku harus memperingatkan kalian bahwa Felix Felicis adalah barang terlarang dalam kompetisi yang terorganisir ... pertandingan olahraga, misalnya, ujian, atau pemilihan. Jadi, siapa pun yang mendapatkannya nanti, hanya boleh menggunakannya pada hari yang biasa ... dan saksikan bagaimana hari yang biasa menjadi luar biasa!"

"Jadi," kata Slughorn, tiba-tiba menjadi penuh semangat, "bagaimana kalian bisa memenangkan hadiahku yang luar biasa ini? Dengan membuka halaman sepuluh Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut. Kita masih punya waktu satu jam lebih sedikit, jadi cukup waktu bagi kalian untuk mencoba membuat Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. Aku tahu ramuan ini lebih rumit daripada ramuan apa pun yang pernah kalian coba buat sebelurnnya, dan aku tidak mengharapkan ramuan sempurna dari siapa pun. Meskipun demikian, anak yang menghasilkan ramuan paling baik akan memenangkan sebotol kecil Felix ini. Silakan mulai!"

Terdengar derit ketika semua anak menarik kuali ke dekat mereka, dan dentang-dentang keras ketika beberapa anak mulai menimbang ramuan, namun tak seorang pun bicara. Semua anak berkonsentrasi penuh. Ara membuka bukunya dengan santai. Tidak berharap memenangkan cairan Felix Felicis itu. Ia tidak sedang menginginkan sesuatu sehingga membuat dirinya harus beruntung hari ini. Jadi, ia mulai membaca instruksi dengan cermat, tapi tetap santai.

Setelah sepuluh menit, ruangan dipenuhi uap kebiruan. Ramuannya sudah cukup mirip seperti cairan berwarna beri hitam seperti yang disebutkan sebagai tahap pertengahan yang ideal.

"Sir, saya rasa Anda mengenal kakek saya, Abraxas Malfoy?" kata Draco. Ara mendongak. Slughorn baru saja melewati meja Slytherin.

"Ya," kata Slughorn, tanpa memandang Draco, "aku ikut prihatin mendengar dia sudah meninggal, meskipun tentu saja itu tidak mengejutkan, cacar naga pada usianya ..." Dan dia berjalan menjauh.

Ara sedang berusaha memotong kacang Sopophorous dengan susah payah. Benar-benar sulit. Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara yang lebih mudah dan cepat. Ia mencoba menggepreknya dengan pisau peraknya. Dia tercengang ketika kacang itu langsung mengeluarkan banyak sekali cairan. Buru-buru Ara memasukkannya ke dalam kuali. Ramuannya langsung berubah menjadi ungu sesuai seperti deskripsi di buku. Ara merasa senang sekali. Kemudian ia membaca instruksi selanjutnya. Menurut buku ia harus mengaduknya berlawanan arah jarum jam sampai berubah menjadi sejernih air. Dan Ara melakukannya. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, ramuannya masih berwarna ungu.

_Sial. Bagaimana ini?_

Ara putus asa ramuannya tidak berubah warna sejak tadi hingga tanpa sadar ia salah arah mengaduk ramuannya. Namun, hal mengherankan terjadi, ramuannya berubah menjadi merah muda pucat. Ara menyadari cara alternatif ini, tapi ia tidak ingat berapa kali ketika mengaduk berlawanan arah jarum jam. Saat ia sedang berpikir keras, suara Slughorn menginterupsinya.

"Dan waktunya ... habis!" seru Slughorn. "Tolong semua berhenti mengaduk!"

Ara mendengus kesal. Ia belum selesai. Ramuannya masih berwarna merah muda pucat.

Slughorn bergerak pelan di antara meja-meja, mengintip ke dalam kuali. Dia tidak memberi komentar, namun kadang-kadang mengaduk ramuan, atau mengendusnya. Ia memberi senyum tipis dan anggukan setuju pada ramuan Ara. Cukup memuaskan. Ketika ia telah sampai pada meja Potter ia berseru, "Jelas inilah pemenangnya!" serunya ke kelasnya. "Luar biasa, luar biasa, Harry! Astaga, jelas sekali kau mewarisi bakat ibumu, dia pintar sekali membuat Ramuan. Lily hebat sekali! Ini dia, kalau begitu, ini dia sebotol Felix Felicis, seperti yang ku janjikan, dan gunakan ini sebaik-baiknya!"

Ara menggulirkan bola matanya lagi dengan malas. Dan pujian-pujian terhadap Potter terus berlangsung selama pelajaran Ramuan sisa minggu ini, membuat kupingnya panas. Sejak kapan Potter menjadi sejenius itu dalam ramuan?

Jam-jam bebas kelas enam ternyata sama sekali jauh dari ekspektasi Ara. Ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelas lima dulu, benar-benar sibuk. Ara nyaris tak memahami setengah dari apa yang dikatakan Profesor McGonagall di pelajaran Transfigurasi tadi pagi. Dipusingkan lagi dengan Daphne dan Pansy yang merengek pada Ara untuk mengajarkannya mantra non-verbal yang diharapkan, tidak hanya dalam Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi juga Transfigurasi dan Mantra. Masalah lain datang lagi karena Draco bersikeras menolak bantuannya dalam menjalankan misinya. Hingga saat ini ia tak tahu menahu rencana apa yang dia susun untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Demi Merlin, rambutnya bisa rontok banyak kalau begini terus. Pelajaran Herbologi di luar kastil sedikit memberi udara segar baginya. Walaupun harus berhati-hati barangkali Tentakula Berbisa tiba-tiba menyambarnya dari belakang.

Ara bangun pagi dengan semangat pada tanggal dua Oktober, ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya. Ara senang sekali karena ia sudah legal memakai sihir di luar pengawasan Kementrian. Ia mengintip bawah ranjangnya, sudah ada dua tumpuk kado untuknya. Dari Ayahnya, Ibunya, Bibi Narcissa, Paman Rabastan, Draco, dan teman-temannya yang lain baik di Hogwarts maupun di Durmstrang. Agak aneh rasanya karena Paman Lucius tidak memberinya kado tahun ini. Ketika sarapan ia dibanjiri ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-teman Slytherinnya. Ara baru tahu kalau Avior Black ulang tahun bersamaan dengannya ketika mendapati bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang diberi selamat ulang tahun, tapi Black juga.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kalian berulang tahun di hari yang sama," kata Theodore Nott seraya bertepuk tangan. Raut wajah Black seketika berubah dingin, Ara hanya diam mematung, bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. "Sepertinya dulu ibu kalian janjian untuk melahirkan bersama-sama."

Seluruh anak-anak Slytherin yang mendengar ini tertawa. Ara dan Black tak bergeming. Namun, Ara jadi membayangkan dua orang ibu-ibu hamil yang tenga berjanji melahirkan bersama, Ara menahan kikikannya.

_Tunggu, kakekku seorang Black. Berarti aku masih ada hubungan kekerabatan dengan dia._

"Dan ini sungguh tak menyenangkan karena aku bisa tekor harus membeli dua kado," kata Blaise. Gelak tawa membahana lagi di meja Slytherin.

"Drake, Sirius Black itu sepupu Bibi Cissy, kan?" tanya Ara pelan pada Draco di depannya.

"Iya. Kenapa kau menanyakan si pengkhianat itu?" katanya tidak suka.

"Aku hanya tanya," desis Ara agak sebal.

Ara bersyukur besoknya PR tidak terlalu semenggunung bulan September lalu. Di jam kosong setelah pelajaran Transfigurasi pagi ini, tak ada PR yang harus diselesaikan, maka untuk mengisinya hingga jam istirahat Ara memutuskan ke Perpustakaan. Ara membawa secarik perkamen dan pena bulu meraknya untuk jaga-jaga. Ia duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, sudut terjauh dari jangkauan orang-orang agar mendapat ketenangan. Ia membaca buku Sejarah Hogwarts.

"Bisakah kau cari tempat lain?" geram Potter. Ara menoleh kaget. Seketika matanya terbelalak.

"Kupikir tempat ini bukan punya Ibumu," kata Ara tak peduli.

"Tempat ini juga bukan punya Ibumu. Tapi ini tempatku. Pergi dari sini dan cari tempat lain," desis Potter tajam.

"Apa? Tempatmu?" kata Ara tertawa. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan untuk menandai teritorimu? Mengencinginya?" cemoohnya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Lestrange. Pergi sekarang juga,"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" kata Ara. "Mau memanggil Sirius Black dari liang kuburnya?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Ayah baptisku dalam percakapan kita!" geram Potter marah.

"Oh, jadi dia Ayah baptismu, ya," kata Ara mengangguk-angguk berlagak paham. "Kukira dia anjing peliharaanmu," cemooh Ara. "Padahal aku berharap Ibuku menghabisimu juga."

"Aku yang akan mengahabisi Ibumu duluan," kata Potter sarkas. "Dan setelah itu, kau targetku berikutnya."

"Menantangku, eh?" Ara menyeringai. Potter telah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Eww, takut," cemooh Ara.

"Expelliarmus!"

Seberkas sinar merah meluncur dari ujung tongkat Potter. Ara dengan sigap menolaknya dengan mantra pelindung secara non-verbal. Dan pertarungan sengit terus berlangsung. Beruntung tak terlalu banyak murid yang berada di Perpustakaan hari ini. Pertukaran mantra masih terjadi. Kilat-kilat cahaya meluncur dari ujung tongkat mereka. Ara berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak agar tidak mendapat masalah. Potter lebih sering menyerang dan Ara lebih sering menolak serangan. Ara sengaja memancingnya begitu karena Ara tak mau hilang kendali meyerangnya dengan Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan. Belum saatnya.

Perhatiannya teralih pada sesuatu yang Ara dengar seperti suara langkah kaki. Ara merasa sakit sekali di bagian punggung dan dadanya karena Potter menyerangnya lagi ketika ia lengah. Ara terpental agak jauh dan menabrak rak di belakangnya hingga menimbulkan suara berisik akibat buku-buku yang jatuh. Ara lemas, seakan tak bisa bernapas, Ara merasa ingin pingsan. Ara masih bisa mendengar Madam Pince berteriak karena mendapati Perpustakaannya dijadikan tempat berduel. Kemudian ia merasa seseorang menggendongnya.

_Hangat..._

Namun setelah itu semuanya gelap.

* * *

><p>Hai ^^ Aku memutuskan untuk mempublish The Black Princess di sini juga hehe.. Cuma iseng aja sih sebenernya :P<p>

Semoga banyak new readers ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB 2**

Sorenya, Hogwarts gempar karena berita mengenai duel antara Ara dan Potter tersebar dengan cepatnya. Ara yang sudah sadar, dijenguk teman-temannya beramai-ramai. Ini membuat Madam Pomfrey bersungut-sungut. Pansy dengan sok perhatiannya memaki-maki Potter yang dibalas bekapan tangan Goyle di mulutnya karena terlalu berisik. Profesor Snape, Profesor McGonagall, dan Madam Pince datang malamnya bersama Potter. Mereka memarahi Ara dan Potter habis-habisan, terutama Madam Pince yang kesal Perpustakaannya dijadikan arena duel mereka.

"Oh, Merlin, beraninya kalian berduel di Perpustakaanku! Kalian benar-benar! Profesor, saya tidak mau tahu, mereka harus dapat detensi berlapis!" jerit Madam Pince frustrasi.

"Potter, apa yang sudah pernah kukatakan padamu tentang jaga sikap dan kendalikan emosimu, hm?" kata Profesor McGonagall tajam. Bibirnya bertambah lurus dan tipis.

"Err, maaf, Profesor. Saat itu saya hilang kendali," jawab Potter.

"Tak heran kau selalu hilang kendali. Kau memang tak pernah bisa mengendalikan dirimu untuk tidak pamer, Potter," Ara menyeringai mendengar cibiran Profesor Snape. Maka dari itu, Ara tak pernah terlalu kuatir karena Profesor Snape tidak akan pernah menyulitkan murid Slytherin. "Kalian bisa lihat sendiri tadi bagaimana Potter yang lebih banyak menyerangnya, bukan begitu Miss Lestrange?"

Ara mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja ini tak akan pernah dilewatkannya. Menyenangkan sekali memojokkan Potter disaat dia tak bisa membela diri. Sebelumnya Snape memeriksa masing-masing tongkat mereka dengan Priori Incantatem–Efek Mantra Balik sehingga ketahuan bahwa Potterlah yang lebih banyak menyerangnya. Saat itu Ara agak takut karena bisa saja mantra-mantra Sihir Hitam yang dipelajarinya ketahuan, namun Snape segera mengehentikannya di saat yang tepat.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah, Ara dikenakan pemotongan poin sebanyak lima puluh poin dan satu detensi dari masing-masing ketiganya dan akan dilaksanakan setelah Ara sudah membaik. Namun yang membuat Ara kesal adalah detensi dilakukan bersama Potter. Oh, Merlin!

"Oh, aku tak menyangka akan menjalankan detensi bersama 'Sang Terpilih'. Sungguh suatu kehormatan," cemooh Ara ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Profesor McGonagall untuk menjalankan detensi pertama mereka pada minggu berikutnya.

"Dan sebuah bencana menjalani detensi bersamamu, kau tahu," kata Potter berang. Ara menyeringai. "Aku tak yakin bisa menyelesaikan detensi ini dengan cepat jika bersamamu."

"Kenapa? Takut terlalu sibuk memandangiku, eh?" kata Ara.

"Maumu," kata Potter sambil berjalan mendahului Ara. Ara menyeringai.

"Aku ingin kalian membersihkan lemari sapu, lalu memilah sapu terbang mana yang masih bagus dan mana yang sudah rusak, kemudian susun lagi berdasarkan urutan panjang sapu. Tanpa sihir. Mengerti?" kata ProfesorMcGonagall.

"Ya, Profesor," kata Ara dan Potter bersamaan.

Mereka berjalan menuju lemari sapu dalam diam. Kemudian Ara yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka berkata, "Waktu itu kau yang membawaku ke Hospital Wings?"

Potter menoleh. Alisnya terangkat, terlihat berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Ya. Kenapa? Tak perlu berterima kasih."

Ara mendengus. "Siapa juga yang mau berterima kasih."

_Berarti kehangatan itu berasal dari dekapannya.._

Ara menggelengkan kepalanya. Masa sih begitu? Demi Merlin, ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf saja karena tanganku jadi sakit semalaman akibat mengangkatmu. Kau berat sekali, tahu," gerutu Potter. Suaranya menyadarkan Ara.

"Maumu," kata Ara berusaha menormalkan suaranya. "Itu sih kau yang memang tidak kuat, dan siapa suruh mengangkatku."

Potter terlihat ingin protes, tapi tak jadi, maka Ara yang masih berwajah masam berjalan dengan sangat cepat mendahului Potter yang agak jauh di belakangnya. Lemari sapu benar-benar menyedihkan. Debu cukup tebal di pintunya, engselnya sudah berkarat. Di dalamnya sapu-sapu terbang teronggok tak berharga.

_Ini sih sudah rusak semua.. _–pikirnya.

"Aku lap sapu-sapunya dan kau lap lemarinya, oke?" kata Ara.

"Jangan memerintahku!" kata Potter panas. "Sudah cepat kerjakan. Biar aku cepat terbebas darimu."

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama denganmu," kata Ara sengit.

Mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka dalam keheningan yang panjang. Ara beberapa kali bersin karena debu-debu berterbangan di sekitar hidungnya. Potter beberapa kali menertawakannya.

"Berhenti menertawakanku!" teriak Ara berang. Seakan tak mendengarnya Potter terus menertawakannya. Ara yang terlanjur geram segera merapalkan mantra penyenyap kepadanya. "Silencio!"

Potter terlihat tidak senang. Ia mencoba berteriak-teriak namun tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Ara tersenyum menang. Setelah semuanya selesai, waktu sudah hampir menjelang makan malam. Potter bersungut-sungut sepanjang jalan padanya membuat telinganya sakit.

"Itu salahmu tidak mau berhenti tertawa. Dan kalau kau tidak diam sekarang juga, akan kujadikan hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu berbicara," kata Ara mengancam. Setelah itu, Potter hanya diam seribu bahasa hingga mereka sampai Aula Besar dan berpisah jalan ke meja masing-masing.

"Bagaimana detensi bersama 'Sang Terpilih'? Menyenangkan?" kata Daphne menggodanya.

"Oh, sungguh menyenangkan," cemooh Ara. "Sudah, jangan bicarakan si Kepala-codet itu lagi, aku lapar."

Pos burung hantu tiba pagi ini, meluncur masuk lewat jendela-jendela yang basah kena hujan, menciprati anak-anak dengan tetes-tetes airnya. Perhatiannya teralih pada burung hantu yang mendarat di depan Daphne sambil membawa Daily prophet edisi hari itu.

"Merlin! Kau berlangganan itu?" kata Ara tak percaya.

"Aku, kan harus tetap tahu berita, Ara," kata Daphne geli.

Daphne membukanya koran itu, lalu membaca halaman depannya.

"Ada yang mati?" tanya Ara. Meskipun ia sudah masuk ke dalam lingkaran pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi ia masih calon, dan tak tahu apapun mengenai misi-misi mereka secara terperinci.

"Tidak. Tapi ada lebih banyak serangan Dementor," kata Daphne. "Dan ada yang ditangkap."

"Pelahap Maut?" kata Ara, berharap tak ada dari Pelahap Maut yang tertangkap.

"Bukan," kata Daphne. "Stan Shunpike."

"Siapa dia?" Ara tak pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Setahuku dia kondektur Bus Ksatria. Kau tahu, kan tentang bus itu?"

"Err, sedikit," kata Ara ragu.

"Di sini disebutkan. Stanley Shunpike, kondektur kendaraan penyihir yang populer, Bus Ksatria, ditangkap karena dicurigai soal aktivitas Pelahap Maut. Mr Shunpike, 21, ditahan larut malam kemarin setelah rumahnya di Dapham digerebek ..." kata Daphne membacakan isi berita itu di koran.

"Hah? Se–masa sih?" kata Ara hampir saja kelepasan bicara tentang Pelahap Maut. Ia tak boleh sembarangan membicarakan hal itu di Hogwarts.

"Ya, aku pun tak percaya. Melihat dia sama sekali tak memiliki kriteria apa-apa untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut," kata Daphne. Sebelah alis Ara terangkat. "Jadi, kupikir dia terkena Kutukan Imperius."

"Tapi dikatakan di sini dia ditangkap setelah didengar berbicara tentang rencana rahasia Pelahap Maut di rumah minum," lanjutnya. Daphne mengangkat muka dengan ekspresi bingung. "Jika kena Kutukan Imperius, dia tak akan menggosipkan rencana mereka, kan? Aku jadi agak bingung."

"Kupikir Kementrian ingin kelihatan seakan mereka melakukan sesuatu," kata Ara berspekulasi. Daphne mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

"Oh iya, pagi ini ada uji coba Quidditch, kau ikut?" kata Daphne.

"Sepertinya hanya menonton saja. Aku tak ada waktu untuk main Quidditch lagi, kau tahu," jawab Ara, lalu meminum jus labu kuningnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "PR menggunung, belum lagi detensiku yang belum selesai. Ahh, aku bisa gila kalau ditambah main Quidditch."

Daphne mengelus bahu Ara seraya berkata, "Kuatkan hatimu, sayang," lalu tertawa. Ara mendelik. "Tak ada yang lebih membanggakan daripada bersama 'Sang Terpilih' sepanjang waktu," lalu tertawa lagi.

Ara mendengus. "Terus saja menggodaku. Memangnya aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di toilet Myrtle Merana bersama Theodore Nott, hah?"

Tawa Daphne lenyap seketika, matanya mendelik. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ara Lestrange selalu tahu apapun," Ara menyeringai puas.

"Kau mau menyaingi si Darah-lumpur itu, ya? Dia, kan dijuluki Nona-Tahu-Segala," kata Daphne.

"Nona-Tahu-Segala? Huh, aku baru tahu," kata Ara mencemooh. "Dan aku tak perlu menyaingi si Darah-lumpur itu karena dia bukan sainganku."

Usai sarapan mereka menuju lapangan Quidditch untuk melihat uji coba Quidditch kali ini. Ara duduk di tribun tertinggi bersama cewek-cewek kelas enam Slytherin lainnya. Kapten Quidditch Slytherin yang baru, Urquhart sudah stand by di lapangan. Hampir separo dari Asrama Slytherin tampaknya muncul. Ara bisa melihat Avior Black ikut mendaftar sebagai Chaser. Sudah Ara duga uji coba ini akan berlangsung hingga makan siang.

Hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan dengan mengerjakan PR seperti biasa. Kali ini PR yang diberikan Profesor Vector benar-benar rumit. Ara sempat menyesal mengapa mengambil pelajaran ini, padahal ia tak begitu suka menghitung. Maka ia berhenti menulis, lalu membereskan perkamennya, kemudian keluar ruang rekreasi untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir sore itu.

Seperti yang sudah Ara duga pada kunjungan Hogsmead yang pertama di pertengahan bulan Oktober ini, surat-surat banyak berdatangan padanya mengajaknya pergi ke Hogsmead bersama. Namun dari sekian banyaknya cowok yang mengajaknya, hanya Blaise yang berani secara langsung mengajaknya. Tapi sayang, Ara harus pulang ke Lestrange Manor untuk latihan, tentunya ia tak memberi alasan seperti itu ketika menolak ajakan Blaise. Ara menyangka sepertinya mereka–penggemarnya tak tahu apa-apa tentang siapa dirinya. Ara membayangkan jika lengan kirinya telah dicap Tanda Kegelapan, lalu para penggemarnya tahu, apakah mereka akan terus naksir padanya atau langsung menjauhinya? Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih masuk akal, mengingat sudah terjadi perang terbuka antara Kementrian-Orde Phoenix dan Pelahap Maut.

Ara berdiri di ruang bawah tanah yang sebenarnya penjara di Lestrange Manor. Ayah, Ibu, dan Paman Rabastan merasa antusias melihat latihan Ara kali ini. Mereka telah menyiapkan beberapa serangga untuk dijadikan objek latihan Kutukan Pembunuh.

Ayahnya mengambil seekor laba-laba, lalu dia bergumam, "Engorgio!" kemudian menyodorkan laba-laba itu ke arah Ara. "Konsentrasi, bangkitkan nafsu membunuh dalam dirimu, rasakan keinginan membunuh itu dan biarkan perasaan itu mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh darahmu. Ayo, kau coba," kata Ayahnya.

Ara menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia membayangkan wajah Potter yang selama ini ingin sekali dibunuhnya ketika melihat laba-laba itu. Ia berkonsentrasi dengan keras. Mencoba merasakan kemarahan yang membangkitkan jiwa pembunuhnya. Kemudian Ara mengangkat tongkatnya ke arah laba-laba yang di dalam otaknya digambarkan sebagai Potter.

"Avada Kedavra!" kilat sinar hijau meluncur dari ujung tongkat Black-walnutnya. Namun, laba-laba itu tidak mati. Ara mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, merasa kesal.

"Tak apa, Sweetheart. Ini baru kali pertama kau melakukannya. Ayo, coba lagi," kata Ibunya lembut menyemangati.

Beberapa kali Ara mencoba, tapi masih gagal. Ternyata kutukan ini memang lebih sulit. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Konsentrasi.._

_Konsentrasi.._

_Bunuh dia.._

_Bunuh dia.._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Kilat sinar hijau terlihat lagi dan laba-laba itu mati. Ara menyeringai senang.

"Bagus, Sweetheart. Bagus sekali!" kata Ibunya senang. Ayahnya dan Paman Rabastan bertepuk tangan memberi selamat.

"Luar biasa, Ara! Pangeran Kegelapan akan bangga memilikimu," kata Paman Rabastan seraya mengelus puncak kepala Ara dengan bangga. "Seharusnya misi itu diberikan padamu saja. Kau jelas lebih sanggup daripada anaknya Lucius itu."

"Ya, aku agak kecewa juga sebetulnya," kata Ibunya. "Yang kau sampaikan di surat itu benar? Dia benar-benar tidak menerima bantuanmu, Sweetheart?" lanjutnya pada Ara.

"Ya, Bu. Dia bersikeras tak mau kubantu. Jadi, sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan," kata Ara.

"Oh ya, Ayah dengar dari Nott sr. kau pernah terlibat duel dengan Harry Potter. Benar itu, Nak?" kata Ayahnya. Ara menahan napas. Bingung menjawab apa sebab ia kalah dalam duelnya waktu itu.

"Err, i-itu.. Ya, kami sempat berduel di Perpustakaan," kata Ara gugup, berharap tak dimarahi karena kalah.

"Tapi kau kalah sehingga kau harus dirawat di Hospital Wings selama dua hari, bukan begitu?" kata Ayahnya tenang. Ibunya terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Kalah? Apa maksudmu?" kata Ibunya tak percaya. Ara menggigit bibirnya, merasa nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Mau tak mau Ara mengangguk.

"S-saat itu a-aku lengah karena ada suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat kami, saat itulah dia me-menyerangku sampai aku pingsan," jawab Ara gugup dan takut.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau tidak memedulikan apapun! Kau tidak boleh lengah sedetik pun! Serang terus hingga dia menyerah! Kalau duel kecil seperti ini saja kau sudah kalah, bagaimana nanti saat perang sungguhan?" bentak Ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, tak akan kuulangi lagi," kata Ara sambil menunduk.

"Bagus. Ibu harap itu tidak hanya sekedar kata-kata," kata Ibunya. "Lanjutkan latihanmu. Jangan sampai kau kalah lagi jika dia berduel denganmu lagi."

Ara mengangguk patuh. Ibunya benar, Ia bodoh, sungguh bodoh.

_Aku berjanji itu tak akan terjadi lagi, Bu.._

Ara kembali ke kastil setelah seharian berlatih di rumah. Ara berhasil masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan selamat setelah agak lama di koridor untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada Peeves –si hantu jail yang hendak melempar balon air ke arahnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan sehingga cepat-cepat ganti baju dengan baju yang lebih hangat dan tebal. Ia duduk di depan perapian, menghangatkan diri, anak-anak kelas satu di sana langsung menyingkir, memberinya ruang. Tiba-tiba Pansy datang menghampirinya.

"Kau dari mana saja sih? Aku mencarimu seharian," kata Pansy dengan suara melengkingnya yang tidak enak didengar.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku ke Honeydukes," jawab Ara malas-malasan. Sebelumnya Ara memang pergi ke Three Broomsticks sebentar bersama Daphne, Pansy, dan Millicent untuk minum butterbeer, lalu Ara pergi ke Lestrange Manor dengan beralasan pada mereka pergi ke Honeydukes.

"Aku menyusulmu ke sana, tapi kau tidak ada," kata Pansy.

Ara berpikir sejenak, mencari alasan. "Mmm, mungkin kau tidak mencari ke sudut-sudut. Aku sering mencari permen di bagian situ," katanya dengan tidak yakin, berharap semoga Pansy percaya.

"Mungkin. Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah di sini," jawab Pansy. Ara menghela napas lega. "Nah, kalau begitu, ajari aku mantra non-verbal," lanjutnya dengan sedikit merajuk. Ara memutar bola matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengajari Pansy yang hingga kini masih belum lancar, namun cukup ada kemajuan. Ara menanyakan keberadaan Daphne.

"Tidak tahu," katanya. "Setelah balik ke kastil, ia menghilang. Dan jika kuperhatikan, Theo juga menghilang."

"Mungkin mereka sedang kencan di koridor sepi," kata Ara berpendapat.

"Wah, berarti Theo sangat pintar melakukannya. Lihat, sudah hampir sore, tapi mereka belum balik juga," kata Pansy terkikik.

Ara tak bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan berdua di koridor sepi. Ara jadi mengingat berapa kali ia pernah berkencan. Saat ia kelas tiga, Ara pernah berkencan dengan seorang cowok kelas empat bernama Stanislav Ianevski saat malam Natal, tapi mereka tidak berpacaran karena saat kencan itu Ianevski dengan tidak sopan mencium bibirnya tanpa izin. Sejak saat itu Ianevski tidak pernah mendekatinya lagi karena Mikael (sahabatnya di Durmstrang) memberinya pelajaran.

"Oh ya, tadi ada kejadian aneh di Three Broomsticks. Kau tahu Katie Bell? Chaser Gryffindor itu?" kata Pansy. "Katanya dia kena kutukan dari sebuah kalung. Aku mendengar dia dan temannya berdebat memperebutkan kalung itu."

_Kalung?_

Tiba-tiba Ara tersadar akan sesuatu. Matanya terbelalak.

_Jangan-jangan Draco pelakunya.._

"Lalu, bagaimana dia sekarang?" tanya Ara sedatar mungkin, mencoba terlihat tak tertarik.

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya baru besok dibawa ke St. Mungo."

Katie Bell dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit St. Mungo untuk Penyakit dan Luka-Luka Sihir hari berikutnya. Saat itu berita bahwa dia kena kutukan telah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, meskipun detailnya simpang-siur. Ara belum yakin bahwa Draco terlibat, tapi Ara pernah tidak sengaja mendengar Draco menyebut-nyebut kalung yang 'terkutuk' di Borgin and Burkes. Mungkin kalung itulah yang diperebutkan Katie Bell dan temannya.

"Drake, kau yang mengirim kalung itu, kan?" desak Ara ketika ia berhasil mengajak Draco bicara di koridor sepi di lantai tiga. Sebelumnya ia telah merapalkan mantra kedap suara di sekeliling mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalung apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Draco defensif, ada nada keputus-asaan dalam suaranya. "Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal irasional seperti ini, aku pergi," lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

"Draco! Berhenti! Kau harus mendengarkanku!" teriak Ara seraya menarik tangan Draco.

"Dengar apa? Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan!" teriak Draco. "Aku tahu, kau berpura-pura membantuku menyelesaikan misi ini, lalu setelah itu kau menyingkirkanku dan berlagak kau yang berhasil melakukannya agar yang kau mendapat penghargaan dari Pangeran Kegelapan! Kau ingin merebut posisiku sebagai tangan kanan-Nya, kan? Aku tahu!"

Ara terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia tidak pernah berniat seperti itu. Ia ingin membantunya karena ia tidak ingin Draco terbunuh dan ini merupakan perintah Pangeran Kegelapan. Demi Merlin, tidakkah ia mengerti?

"Draco, aku tidak–ini perintah Tuan! Draco, dengarkan aku!" teriaknya lebih keras karena Draco berjalan dengan cepat. Percuma Ara berteriak-teriak, Draco telah keluar dari area kedap suara itu, suara Ara tak akan terdengar. Ara mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia kesal dan marah. Mengapa Draco berpikiran seperti itu? Ara tahu ia sedang kalut, tapi bisa, kan ia gunakan akal sehatnya?

_Sialan._


	3. Chapter 3

**BAB 3**

Ara yang terlanjur marah pada Draco tak pernah bertegur sapa lagi dengannya. Terserah apa yang ia lakukan, Ara tak peduli lagi. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga pelajaran Herbologi pagi ini. Kabut aneh menyelimuti sehingga perlu waktu lebih lama untuk Ara menemukan rumah kaca yang benar. Ara mengambil tempat di sekeliling salah satu batang Snargaluff berbonggol yang merupakan proyek kelas enam semester itu, dan mulai memakai sarung tangan pelindung, kacamata pelindung, dan karet pelindung. Dalam perang dinginnya dengan Draco, Ara tidak punya pilihan lain selain satu meja dengan Avior Black dan Tracey Davis.

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Jadi, simpan dendammu untuk satu jam ini, dan mari bekerjasama dalam proyek ini," kata Ara sarkas ketika mendapati Black yang tidak senang satu meja dengannya. Wajah Black memerah –semerah rambut Weasley. Ara menggulirkan bola matanya malas.

Ara menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menyerbu batang berbonggol di depan mereka. Batang itu langsung hidup; sulur-sulur panjang berduri seperti belukar menjulur-julur dari bagian atasnya dan melecut-lecut di udara. Satu sulur hampir saja membelit rambutnya jika Davis tidak memukulnya dengan gunting tanaman. Black –yang akhirnya menyetujui saran Ara untuk melakukan gencatan senjata selama satu jam, telah berhasil menangkap beberapa sulur dan mengikatnya bersama-sama. Sebuah lubang terbuka di tengah-tengah dahan yang terlihat seperti tentakel. Davis memasukan tangannya dengan berani ke dalam lubang itu, yang langsung menutup seperti perangkap di sekitar sikunya. Ara dan Black menarik dan merenggut sulur-sulur itu, memaksa lubang itu membuka lagi dan Davis menarik keluar tangannya, jari-jarinya menggenggam polong yang berdenyut sebesar buah anggur. Dalam sekejap sulur-sulur itu meluncur lagi ke dalam dan batang berbonggol itu kembali tampak seperti sepotong kayu tak berbahaya.

"Eww, aku tak akan pernah berpikir untuk memelihara tanaman ini di kebunku," kata Davis seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku sih memang tidak pernah berminat untuk berkebun," kata Ara menanggapi sambil memberikan mangkuk pada Davis.

Davis menaruh polong berdenyut itu dengan ekspresi jijik. Black mengambil alih mangkuk itu, lalu berusaha memencet polong itu di dalam mangkuk sambil berdiri, kedua tangannya menekannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ditusuk dengan pisau. Kalau manual seperti itu, sampai besok malam pun tak akan keluar," kata Ara, matanya tak memandang Black karena sedang membaca instruksi dalam buku. Black dengan enggan menuruti Ara, mengambil pisau peraknya.

Ara kembali menyerbu batang pohon berbonggol itu. Setelah beberapa lama bergelut dengan sulur-sulur panjang berduri yang hampir saja mencekik lehernya, Ara berhasil menarik keluar polong yang kedua dari dalam batang, tepat ketika Black berhasil mengeluarkan isi polong pertama sehingga mangkuk sekarang penuh akar umbi yang menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing hijau pucat.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Davis menahan Ara dan Black tetap di tempatnya. "Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, wajah kalian mirip, ya."

_Hah?_

Ara dan Black saling pandang, memerhatikan wajah masing-masing. Wajah Black tidak sebulat wajahnya, namun hidung, bibir, dan tulang pipinya memang mirip, dagunya juga. Kenapa mereka bisa mirip?

"Ya, kan? Benar, kan?" kata Davis. Ara tak mengiyakan maupun mengelaknya. Black sama bisunya dengannya. "Kalau menurut mitos, bila dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan berwajah mirip –bukan karena bersaudara, bisa jadi pertanda bahwa mereka berjodoh."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau percaya yang begituan?" Ara mendelik tak percaya. "Kami ini berkerabat, tak mungkin jodoh."

Black terlihat tercengang atas pernyataan Ara. Namun ia pun tak bisa memungkiri kalau mereka berkerabat. Ara memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan perkataan Tracey Davis.

Pertandingan Quidditch sebentar lagi dimulai. Slytherin melawan Gryffindor. Ara dikejutkan dirinya yang dipaksa menjadi Chaser menggantikan Vaisey yang tak bisa bermain karena terhantam Bludger kemarin. Ara tak bisa menolak karena pertandingan sudah mau dimulai. Draco juga tak bisa bertanding karena sedang sakit –begitu katanya, namun Ara tak yakin sehingga Harper yang menggantikannya menjadi Seeker.

_Tsk, aku belum latihan, brengsek!_

Mereka berjalan memasuki stadion disambut sorakan dan teriak "buu" yang gegap-gempita. Salah satu sisi stadion total berwarna merah dan emas; sisi lainnya lautan hijau dan perak. Anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw ada yang berpihak ke Gryffindor, ada pula yang ke Slytherin.

"Kapten, jabat tangan," kata Madam Hooch setelah membuka kotak dan melepas ketiga bola. Potter dan Urquhart saling jabat tangan. Namun, Ara bisa melihat mereka saling meremukkan tangan. "Naik ke atas sapu kalian. Mulai pada tiupan peluit... tiga... dua... satu..." peluit berbunyi, Ara dan yang lain menjejak tanah yang membeku kuat-kuat. Ara bisa mendengar suara komentator Zacharias Smith menggelegar di seluruh stadion.

"Nah, mereka terbang, dan kurasa kita semua heran melihat tim yang dibentuk Potter tahun ini. Banyak yang tadinya mengira, melihat penampilan Ronald Weasley yang setengah-setengah sebagai Keeper tahun lalu, dia akan keluar dari tim, tapi tentu saja, persahabatan erat dengan si Kapten membantu ..." Kata-kata ini disambut dengan teriakan cemooh dan aplaus dari pihak Slytherin.

Ara merebut Quaffle dari Chaser Gryffindor dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, langsung ia lemparkan ke Black lalu ke Urquhart, lalu Urquhart melemparkan Quaffle ke gawang, namun Weasley berhasil menangkapnya. Ara mendesah kesal. Ia kembali terbang menuju sisi lain, siap merebut Quaffle. Selewat setengah jam, Ara benar-benar sudah kehilangan harapan. Bayangkan, mereka kebobolan enam kali! Demi Merlin!

Lagi dan lagi Gryffindor mencetak gol. Ara benar-benar kehilangan semangat. Emosinya tak terkontrol hingga tak sengaja melempar Quaffle dengan sangat kuat mengenai kepala salah satu Beater mereka. Ini pertandingan Quidditch terburuk yang pernah Ara ikuti. Ara sudah tak peduli dengan Seeker mereka yang melakukan pelanggaran. Ara hanya ingin berusaha memasukkan setidaknya satu gol untuk mereka.

"Dan kurasa Seeker Slytherin Harper sudah melihat Snitch-nya!" kata Zacharias Smith lewat megafonnya. "Ya, dia jelas sudah melihat sesuatu yang tak dilihat Potter!"

_Ayo, Harper. Kau satu-satunya harapan.._ –gumam Ara dalam hati.

Sekarang Harper tinggal beberapa meter dari Snitch, tangannya terulur. Namun, Ara bisa mendengar Potter berteriak, "Oi, Harper! Berapa banyak Malfoy membayarmu untuk menggantikannya?"

Ara langsung bisa melihat Harper terperanjat, dia geragapan menangkap Snitch, membiarkannya lolos lewat jari-jarinya dan meluncur melewatinya.

_Oh, tidak!_

Potter melesat menyongsong bola mungil yang sayapnya berkepak-kepak itu dan menangkapnya. Kemudian ia berteriak, "YES!" seraya berputar dia meluncur ke tanah, Snitch diangkat tinggi-tinggi di tangannya. Ketika penonton menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, teriakan gegap gempita menggelegar, nyaris menenggelamkan bunyi peluit yang menandakan pertandingan telah berakhir.

Hati Ara mencelos. Mereka kalah. Kalah telak! Ara betul-betul tak percaya. Ini benar-benar pertandingan Quidditch terburuknya sepanjang hidupnya. Ara sudah tidak yakin sejak awal. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Slytherin tak mencetak gol sama sekali! Si Weasley itu makan apa sampai bisa menyelamatkan gawangnya dengan sempurna? Jangan-jangan dia minum ramuan Felix Felicis dari Potter! Ara mengacak rambut pendeknya frustrasi ketika sampai di ruang rekreasi. Seluruh anak Slytherin berwajah masam karena kecewa.

Detensi berikutnya dari Madam Pince dilaksanakan malamnya. Ara bersungut-sungut dalam hati, mengapa harus sekarang? Tak ada hari lain memang? Oh, Ara merasa tak punya muka lagi di depan Potter setelah kekalahan telak Slytherin. Mereka bertemu di Perpustakaan. Kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di Seksi Terlarang, menunggu Madam Pince.

"Tak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku, hm?" kata Potter menyeringai.

Ara menggulirkan bola matanya malas, "Dalam mimpimu," katanya. Ara tahu ini hanya sebuah ejekan atas kekalahan Slytherin.

Kemudian Madam Pince datang dan langsung memberi instruksi untuk memilah-milah ribuan buku tua yang tertumpuk begitu saja di sembarang tempat, lalu diletakkan ke rak-rak menurut kategorinya. Namun, jika judulnya sama sekali tak jelas, dibiarkan saja.

"Demi Merlin, banyak sekali!" keluh Ara ketika Madam Pince telah berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Apa kerjanya para peri rumah Hogwarts ini? Apa mereka tak pernah berbenah Perpustakaan? Buku-buku itu seperti tak pernah tersentuh berabad-abad lamanya. Debu tebal di permukaannya membuat judul buku hampir tak terbaca. Bagaimana ia bisa mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut di raknya jika huruf-huruf itu tak terbaca?

"Tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan saja," kata Potter. Ara mendelik tidak terima.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku," desisnya.

Ara menghela napas panjang. Ia segera memeriksa judul buku satu per satu. Kebanyakan dari buku-buku tua itu memiliki tulisan yang sudah pudar. Dan beberapa Ara banting karena kaget ketika buku itu mencoba menggigitnya. Potter berusaha menahan tawanya dengan susah payah hingga menimbulkan semburan air liurnya.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" katanya kesal. Ara merepet dalam hati, detensi kemarin Potter menertawakannya, sekarang ia menertawakannya lagi.

Ara mengambil buku bersampul merah. Tiba-tiba buku itu mengeluarkan jeritan nyaring.

"Fuck!" sahutnya kaget.

Cepat-cepat dia menaruh buku itu kembali. Seketika buku itu berhenti melengking. Potter sudah terbahak-bahak sekarang. Tertawanya benar-benar puas sekali. Ara sudah capek protes, jadi ia hanya melanjutkan mencari-cari buku yang lain.

_Terus saja tertawakan aku. _–pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

Kali ini Ara menemukan buku dengan sampul kulit yang sudah usang. Namun, tulisan judulnya kurang jelas.

_Konflik Perebutan Wilayah Pe… Penyihir Wa… Wales? Warrington?_ –pikirnya pada tulisan yang sudah kabur itu. Ara berpikir sepertinya buku ini masuk kategori sejarah sihir.

Ara menaiki tangga untuk mencapai rak yang menurutnya terlalu tinggi untuk meletakkan buku itu di sana. Tangga itu agak sedikit bergoyang-goyang ketika ia naik. Namun ia tak sudi minta tolong pada Potter, maka ia mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menaiki tangga itu tanpa bergoyang. Ara sukses meletakkan buku itu di tempatnya, namun ketika kakinya dipijakkan ke anak tangga di bawahnya, keseimbangannya hilang. Ara berteriak terkejut, lalu Ara memejamkan mata, merasa akan terjun bebas beberapa detik kemudian jika seseorang tidak menangkapnya, namun setelah itu badannya membentur lantai batu.

Ara membuka matanya satu per satu. Ia terpaku pada mata hijau yang berbingkai kacamata bulat yang menatapnya. Ara menahan napas, jantungnya berdegup keras, sesuatu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Dunia serasa berhenti. Mata hijau itu begitu indah, teduh, menenangkan. Siapa gerangan yang memiliki mata indah seperti itu?

Mata Ara terbelalak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Oh tidak, Potter menciumnya!

"Apa kalian sudah selesai menyortir semuanya hingga kalian bisa berciuman di sini?" kata Madam Pince sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Ara langsung bangkit, mendorong tubuh Potter yang berada di atasnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup keras sekali, Ara nyaris bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri. Ara dan Potter berdiri dengan canggung.

"Err –belum, Madam," kata Potter.

"Lantas mengapa kalian bermesraan? Cepat selesaikan!" kata Madam Pince murka. "Aku tak habis pikir pada kalian berdua. Kemarin saling membunuh, sekarang malah berpacaran. Demi Merlin, anak muda zaman sekarang," lanjutnya, kemudian berlalu sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Ara memegang bibirnya, napasnya terengah-engah. Kemudian menoleh ke kiri ragu-ragu sedikit demi sedikit, lalu ketika mendapati Potter menatapnya juga, Ara langsung berpaling darinya. Jantungnya masih berdegup keras seperti tadi. Ara bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

_Sialan._

_Brengsek._

_Apa itu tadi?_

Tidurnya tak nyenyak selama berhari-hari karena insiden itu. Setiap kali matanya beradu pandang dengan Potter, wajahnya langsung memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ara berusaha menghindar dari Potter sebisa mungkin. Entah di Aula Besar, di kelas, di perpustakaan, atau di mana saja. Yang paling menggelikan adalah Potter tak pernah absen memandanginya di setiap kesempatan dan tak pernah absen dalam muncul dipikirannya. Ara merasa kacau. Ara tak senang akan hal ini. Ini salah, sungguh salah. Mengenal Potter adalah suatu kesalahan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia merasa sangat bersalah karena dirinya ingin merasakan bibir itu sekali lagi.

Sebentar lagi Natal. Dua belas pohon Natal telah siap di Aula Besar. Ara berjalan bersama gerombolan Slytherin kelas enam ketika pergantian pelajaran. Untaian holi dan perada kertas emas dan perak telah dililitkan ke sekeliling pegangan tangga, lilin abadi berpendar dari dalam ketopong baju-baju zirah dan rangkaian besar mistletoe telah digantungkan pada jarak-jarak tertentu sepanjang koridor-koridor. Ara bisa langsung menyadari Potter sedang berada di dekatnya ketika anak-anak perempuan berkerumun di bawah rangkaian mistletoe yang menyebabkan kemacetan di koridor. Seketika ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Ara berencana pulang pada liburan Natal. Ia masih harus melanjutkan latihannya. Meskipun ia sudah menguasai tiga Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan, masih ada beberapa lagi yang harus dipelajarinya. Ara berharap dengan kepulangannya ini, otaknya menjadi normal kembali. Blaise kembali mengajaknya ke Pesta Slughorn, namun sekali lagi ia menolaknya. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena terus menerus menolak ajakannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ara tidak terlalu suka pesta dan ia tak mau memberi harapan palsu pada Blaise dengan menerima ajakannya. Mereka berteman dan akan seterusnya seperti itu. Selain itu juga Ara sudah terlanjur merasa terhina karena Slughorn menyingkirkannya begitu saja setelah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Jadi, Ara menyarankannya untuk mengajak cewek Ravenclaw yang dulu pernah diajaknya ke Pesta Dansa Natal Turnamen Triwizard dua tahun lalu, kalau tidak salah namanya Lisa Turpin.

Ara harus bersabar menunggu satu hari lagi sebelum kepulangannya ke Lestrange Manor. Hari itu mereka baru saja membahas topik yang bukan main sulitnya tentang transfigurasi manusia, berlatih di depan cermin. Mereka ditugasi mengubah warna alis mereka sendiri. Ara menertawakan usaha pertama Daphne yang entah bagaimana malah berhasil membuat wajahnya berhias kumis baplang yang spektakuler. Daphne membalas menertawakannya ketika Ara malah membuat alisnya menjadi keriting alih-alih mengubah warnanya. Beruntung Ara dapat mengatasinya sehingga ia tak perlu menahan malu. Setelah beberapa kali menemui kegagalan, akhirnya dengan bangga ia berhasil mengubah warna alisnya menjadi ungu lalu berhasil mengembalikannya seperti semula lagi.

Ara dan Draco masih saling diam-diaman. Dan teman-temannya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di antara mereka. Sebanyak apapun mereka berusaha bertanya, Ara maupun Draco sama-sama tak bersuara. Draco masih keras kepala dan Ara sudah tak peduli lagi apa yang Draco rencanakan dan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang dirinya.

Ara berjalan keluar Perpustakaan. Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR Arithmancy. Akhir-akhir ini Ara sering sendiri, biasanya Daphne menemaninya, namun setelah Daphne jadian dengan Theo, Daphne jadi lebih sering bersama Theo. Ara agak kesal sebenarnya, namun ia lebih memilih tak peduli, toh ia lebih suka menyendiri. Berkutat dengan buku, perkamen, dan pena bulu meraknya di ruang rekreasi atau di Perpustakaan.

Ara melewati koridor sepi yang jarang dilewati orang-orang, sengaja untuk menghindari pandangan-pandangan yang membuatnya risih. Tiba-tiba tali tasnya mendadak sobek, membuat seluruh isinya berhamburan di lantai.

"Oh, sialan!" umpatnya ketika mendapati botol tintanya tumpah mengotori perkamen, tas, dan lantai batu koridor.

Ara merapalkan mantra Scourgify pada tempat yang terdapat noda tintanya, kemudian merapalkan mantra Reparo pada tasnya yang sobek secara non-verbal. Ia beranjak setelah membereskan tasnya, namun sebelum ia melangkah, seseorang memegang tangannya. Ara menoleh, ia menahan napas.

_Potter!_

"Apa maumu?" kata Ara berusaha sedatar mungkin seraya melepaskan genggaman Potter.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar," kata Potter. Wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Cepat bicara. Aku tak ada waktu," kata Ara berusaha terdengar jutek untuk menutupi degupan jantungnya. Ara memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati ketika tak sadar memandangi mata hijaunya, lalu beralih ke bibirnya.

_Demi Merlin, aku merasa seperti cewek mesum!_

"Err –datanglah ke Pesta Natal Slughorn nanti malam, err –bersamaku," katanya.

_Hah? Apa dia sudah gila?_

Ara menatap mata hijau Potter yang teduh. Ara tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa?

Ara menelan ludah, "Maaf, aku tak tertarik." Lalu Ara berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Potter. Napasnya memburu, bulu kuduknya merinding. Apa Potter salah makan tadi? Ara tak peduli Potter salah makan atau apa, yang pasti ia harus cepat-cepat menjauh. Tak boleh berlama-lama di dekatnya barang semenit pun.

Malamnya Ara makan malam paling terakhir, dalam upaya menghindari Potter. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas tujuh yang masih makan. Malam ini Pesta Natal Slughorn dilaksanakan. Ketika ia keluar Aula Besar, ia bisa melihat gerombolan anak-anak perempuan di Aula Depan. Ara terbelalak ketika mendapati Potter menatapnya dari Aula Depan, ia berdiri di sana bersama seorang cewek berambut pirang yang tak Ara ketahui namanya. Seketika perasaan aneh menjalari dadanya, campuran antara marah, kecewa, dan menyesal. Cemburukah? Ara tertawa dalam hati. Ini sungguh tak normal, otaknya sudah tak normal. Segera Ara berlalu dari sana.

_Potter brengsek!_

Ia merasa sedang berada di sebuah tempat entah apa namanya. Semuanya gelap, tak kelihatan. Ara berjalan maju, meski tidak tahu ke arah mana ia berjalan. Namun, ia berhenti ketika melihat sosok jauh di depannya berdiri, perlahan maju sedikit demi sedikit ke arahnya. Ara memerhatikannya hingga sosok itu telah terlihat jelas. Matanya terbelalak, ia menahan napas. Sosok itu...

_Avior Black._

Dia mendekat hingga sekitar satu meter dari tempat Ara berdiri. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian Black tiba-tiba tersenyum, lalu Black mengulurkan tangannya. Ara tak mengerti, namun ia merasakan ujung bibirnya tertarik. Ia membalas tersenyum pada Black.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang di sampingnya. Seorang pria dan wanita. Hatinya mencelos melihatnya, entah kenapa. Keduanya tersenyum pada Ara yang anehnya membuat Ara bahagia. Ara merasa ingin sekali menghampiri mereka, tapi kakinya begitu susah digerakkan seakan ada batu besar yang membelenggu kakinya.

"Jangan pergi..," kata Ara pada mereka bertiga. Namun, sepertinya mereka tidak dengar. Jadi, Ara mengeraskan suaranya, "Jangan pergi!"

Mereka tidak bergeming. Ara berusaha menggerakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga. Mereka bertiga berjalan mundur, hendak meninggalkannya. Ara berteriak semakin keras, melarang mereka pergi hingga..

"JANGAN!"

Pekiknya sampai terbangun dari ranjangnya. Napasnya naik-turun, terengah-engah. Dahinya berpeluh. Ada genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya, nyaris tak terbendung. Ara terkejut. Demi Merlin, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa Avior Black? Dan siapa dua orang itu?

Mimpinya kali ini agak berbeda. Biasanya mimpi anehnya itu hanya berupa kilasan-kilasan tak jelas, namun kali ini terlihat nyata sekali. Efek perasaan yang timbul pun sama seperti mimpi-mimpi anehnya dulu. Ara sungguh tak mengerti. Ara merasa ada sesuatu di balik semua mimpi anehnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya mulai sekarang.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Nona muda," kata Binky –peri rumah Keluarga Lestrange, sambil membungkuk rendah sekali.

"Ya. Bawakan aku segelas air," kata Ara sambil mengucek matanya.

"Baik, Nona muda," lalu terdengar suara "CRACK!" dan peri rumah itu menghilang. Sedetik kemudian ia muncul kembali membawa pesanan Ara.

"Binky tahu Nona muda tak suka makan di pagi hari. Jadi, Binky sudah membuatkan jus labu kuning untuk sarapan Nona muda," kata Binky masih dengan membungkuk rendah.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Binky. Aku akan mandi dulu," jawab Ara setelah selesai meminum air putihnya.

"Baik, Nona muda," kemudian Binky ber-Disapparate.

Ara masih kepikiran mimpi itu hingga dua hari berikutnya. Ayah dan Ibunya menyadari keanehan pada putri semata wayang mereka ini. Untung saja Ara mahir Occlumency. Jadi, Ara beralasan bahwa ia sedang tidak enak badan sehingga latihannya sedikit terganggu. Ara bingung harus mulai dari mana penyelidikan ini. Bertanya pada Black? Sama saja cari mati. Hingga hari berikutnya ia belum mendapat ide.

Ia sedang sendirian di rumah. Orang tuanya pergi menjalankan misi dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Ara yang bosan memutuskan untuk mengelilingi pekarangan Lestrange Manor dengan sapu terbang. Ia sudah lama tak melihat-lihat kebun bunga di halaman belakang. Ia sudah rindu pada bunga Daffodil kesayangannya. Karena Ibunya tak pernah peduli tentang keindahan, maka Ara yang turun tangan. Meskipun Binky yang merawat bunga-bunga ini atas perintahnya.

Ara menggotong Nimbus Dua Ribunya di pundak ketika berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga Lestrange Manor. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide. Ia cepat-cepat menyimpan sapu terbangnya, kemudian mengendap-endap ke kamar Ibunya. Mumpung tak ada orang tuanya, ia harus manfaatkan kesempatan ini.

_Alohomora_

Beruntung pintu itu tak diberi pengamanan ketat. Ia segera masuk ke dalam. Mata Ara menyapu seluruh ruangan itu. Seketika matanya hinggap pada sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi barang-barang penting milik Ibunya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Ia membukanya, ada baskom batu dangkal terletak dalam lemari itu, tepinya dihiasi pahatan aneh: rune dan simbol-simbol yang tidak dikenalinya. Pensieve. Terdapat cahaya keperakan yang berasal dari isi baskom. Isi baskom itu berwarna perak putih cemerlang, dan bergerak tak hentinya. Permukaannya bergelombang kecil seperti air yang diterpa angin, dan kemudian, seperti awan, menyibak dan bergulung halus. Kelihatannya seperti cahaya yang terbuat dari cairan atau seperti angin yang dipadatkan Ara tak bisa memutuskan. Ya, itu memori.

Ara mencelupkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam Pensieve. Permukaan zat keperakan di dalam baskom mulai berputar sangat cepat. Ara membungkuk, kepalanya dicelupkan ke dalamnya. Terlihat ruangan yang cukup besar dan remang-remang, ada meja makan besar yang diduduki orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Ara terbelalak ketika memandang ke seseorang yang duduk di ujung meja. Lord Voldemort. Penampilannya agak berbeda dengan yang sekarang, tak semirip ular seperti sekarang. Ara baru menyadari bahwa ini merupakan perkumpulan para Pelahap Maut ketika masih muda dulu.

Di kursi yang paling dekat dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, Ara dapat mengenalinya. Itu Ibunya yang kecantikannya masih ada, belum termakan sel Azkaban. Di sisi lain Pangeran Kegelapan, Ayahnya duduk dengan gagah. Dan wajah-wajah lain yang Ara kenali. Paman Lucius, Paman Rabastan, Profesor Snape, Profesor Karkaroff, Avery, Mulciber, Rookwood, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Dolohov, Greyback si manusia serigala, Yaxley, Jugson, Carrow bersaudara dan beberapa lagi yang tak Ara kenali. Dan ada satu yang membuatnya kaget, pria yang ada dalam mimpinya, ia ada di sini. Duduk di salah satu sudut terjauh dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Ara lihat dalam mimpinya.

"Regulus..," suara dingin terdengar jelas dari ujung meja. Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Y-ya, Tuanku," jawab Regulus –yang ternyata adalah nama pria dalam mimpi Ara– dengan gugup.

"Kudengar kau telah menikah diam-diam," kata Pangeran Kegelapan dengan suara dingin menusuknya.

Regulus membungkuk rendah hingga kepalanya nyaris membentur meja. "T-tidak, Tuanku. Itu bohong,"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti apa arti dari 'setia seumur hidup'?" lanjutnya sepertinya Pangeran Kegelapan tak memercayainya. "Itu artinya seluruh hidupmu kau dedikasikan untuk mengabdi padaku."

"Sa-saya mengerti, Tuanku. Saya setia seumur hidup mengabdi pada Tuanku," Regulus membungkukkan badannya lebih dalam berharap mendapat pengampunan.

"Kuharap kau memanfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin kepercayaan dariku. Kau hanya akan menikah jika kuperintahkan. Buang gadis itu atau kau akan menerima kemurkaanku!" desis Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Sa-saya mengerti, Tuanku," kata Regulus masih membungkuk dengan ketakutan.

Kemudian pemandangan di ruangan itu mengabur. Lalu Ara mendapati dirinya telah kembali ke kamar orang tuanya. Ara termenung melihat adegan singkat dalam Pensieve tadi. Pria itu siapa? Regulus itu siapa? Apa hubungan Regulus dengannya? Regulus menikah diam-diam?

Sejak saat itu, ia selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk ke kamar Ibunya lagi. Ara jadi merasa bersemangat. Ia sungguh penasaran terhadap mimpi anehnya, tentang Avior Black dan Regulus. Ara selalu berharap dalam hati orang tuanya diberi misi hingga harus meninggalkan rumah berhari-hari karena masa libur Natalnya sebentar lagi berakhir. Ara harus segera mencari kebenarannya.

Seminggu berlalu, Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan akan menemuinya secara pribadi. Ara menegang seketika. Ia senang karena ini merupakan suatu kehormatan untuknya, namun tetap saja ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya. Sepertinya malam ini Tanda Kegelapan akan ditorehkan di lengan kirinya.

Ara berdiri dengan gemetar menanti Tuannya bersuara. Ara menunduk memandang kakinya, tak berani menatap mata berwarna merah darah Tuannya. Nagini –ular milik Pangeran Kegelapan, bergelung di atas meja di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Tuannya, ular itu mendesis menyeramkan dan Pangeran Kegelapan membalas mendesis juga. Sepertinya mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa Parseltongue. Ara menelan ludah ketika Pangeran Kegelapan menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Kau telah melakukan latihanmu dengan sangat baik, Ara," katanya dengan suara dingin dan tajam seperti biasa. "Kau benar-benar mirip seperti Ibumu, cepat tanggap dalam mempelajari Ilmu Hitam."

"Te-terima kasih, T-tuanku," kata Ara gugup. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin.

"Alangkah lebih baik lagi bila kau juga seperti Ibumu dalam hal kesetiaan," kata Pangeran Kegelapan. "Meskipun kau masih terlalu muda, namun kemampuanmu sudah di atas rata-rata. Kupikir untuk apa menunggu lagi."

"Sa-saya bersedia, Tuanku," kata Ara berusaha memantapkan suaranya.

"Benarkah?" katanya. Ara mengangguk dalam dan patuh. "Kemarikan tangan kirimu."

Inilah saatnya. Ara mengulurkan tangan kirinya dengan gemetar. Pangeran Kegelapan menangkap tangan Ara, lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Belum sempat Ara menarik napas, tongkat sihir Tuannya itu telah ditusukkan ke dalam kulitnya. Ara nyaris berteriak saking sakitnya. Tangannya terasa terbakar. Seperti di-Crucio, hanya saja cuma daerah lengannya. Ara menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan dan isakan. Ara tak bisa melihat bagaimana proses Tanda Kegelapan itu ditorehkan di lengannya. Hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hingga matanya terpejam. Gumaman mantra yang dirapalkan Pangeran Kegelapan pun tak terdengar sama sekali. Hingga tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang, menyisakan rasa panas yang nyaris tak terasa sama sekali. Ara memandang lengan kirinya, cap berwarna hitam bergambar tengkorak dengan ular yang menjulur keluar dari mulutnya. Persis seperti yang pernah ia lihat di lengan kiri Paman Lucius dua tahun lalu di malam Piala Dunia Quidditch.

"Selamat datang, Pelahap Maut baruku," kata Pangeran Kegelapan seraya menyeringai.

Ara membungkuk rendah sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Tuanku. Saya bersumpah setia pada Tuanku seumur hidup saya."

* * *

><p>Notes: Semoga suka bab ini ^^<p>

**tata**: Makasih banget ^^ Masa sih? Dramione? :D Sip, yang penting RnR aja hihihi ^^

**potter15**: Hehehe kita liat aja nanti, apakah saya akan ngikutin canon atau tidak :D Makasih atas komentarnya ^^ RnR terus ya ^^

Big thanks for all my lovely readers, reviewers, favoriters/?/, followers ^^

Semangatin saya terus dengan RnR kalian, ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**BAB 4**

"Severus, kau hampir terlambat," terdengar suara jelas bernada tinggi dari ujung meja. "Duduklah."

Semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Mata Snape memandang Ara, lalu ke Draco, lalu ke Pangeran Kegelapan. Snape segera mengambil tempat yang telah disediakan, di sebelah Ara. Sekitar selusin setengah Pelahap Maut ada di sana, termasuk Ara, kecuali Bibi Narcissa, duduk di meja makan panjang nan mewah di ruang makan Lestrange Manor. Hanya tersisa segitu karena kebanyakan dari mereka ada di Azkaban akibat insiden pencurian Ramalan di Departemen Misteri musim panas lalu.

"Pertama, kita ucapkan selamat datang kepada Pelahap Maut baruku yang sangat berbakat. Ara Lestrange," kata Pangeran Kegelapan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Draco terlihat enggan, namun akhirnya ia bertepuk tangan juga. Ibunya bertepuk tangan paling semangat di antara yang lain dengan wajah sumringah. Ayah dan Pamannya bertepuk tangan seraya tersenyum.

"Cukup," suara tepuk tangan menghilang di sepanjang meja. "Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan misimu, Draco?" lanjutnya beralih ke Draco.

Raut ketakutan menghiasi wajah Draco seketika, badannya gemetar. Bibi Narcissa di sampingnya membeku, matanya menyiratkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ara bisa menebak di bawah meja tangan Draco digenggam erat oleh Bibi Narcissa.

"S-saya s-sedang be-berupaya, T-tuanku," katanya gugup.

"Sudah satu semester berlalu, dan kau masih dalam tahap berupaya?" sahut Pangeran Kegelapan dengan tajam. "Bukankah sudah kuperintahkan Ara untuk membantumu?"

"I-itu benar, Tuanku," kata Ara cepat sambil membungkuk ke arah Pangeran Kegelapan. Entah mengapa Ara merasa harus membantu Draco.

Pangeran Kegelapan menoleh padanya. Draco, Ibu, Ayah, dan Pamannya tercengang menatapnya.

"Hanya saja, Dumbledore sering sekali bepergian hingga berminggu-minggu. Jadi, kami–maksud saya Draco tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat, Tuanku."

"Ditambah dengan PR-PR kami yang menumpuk, latihan Quidditch, dan detensi yang belum dilaksanakan," lanjutnya seraya melirik ke arah Snape.

"Kau pikir itu lebih penting?" tanya Pangeran Kegelapan sarkas yang menurut Ara sangat menyeramkan. Ara menelan ludah.

"B-bukan begitu maksud saya, Tuanku. Seperti yang Tuanku perintahkan pada kami untuk tetap berakting dengan sangat baik selama kami masih berada di bawah hidung Dumbledore," kata Ara cepat. Kemudian melirik lagi ke Snape, "Seperti yang Profesor Snape lakukan."

Pangeran Kegelapan terlihat menimbang-nimbang ucapan Ara. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Snape, lalu Draco, lalu Ara.

"Ya, kukira kau benar, Ara," katanya dengan sedikit enggan menerima pernyataan Ara. "Kuberikan waktu lagi untukmu hingga akhir tahun ajaran," lanjutnya pada Draco. "Manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"B-baik, Tuanku," jawab Draco membungkuk dalam hingga kepalanya nyaris membentur meja.

**-xx-**

Ara membungkuk, menarik napas, memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam zat keperakan di dalam Pensieve. Ara terjatuh ke lantai batu yang ia kenali. Ini koridor di Hogwarts. Kosong dan senyap. Ara memutar kepalanya dan ia berhasil menemukan seseorang–tidak, dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang duduk di ujung koridor dekat jendela besar. Cahaya bulan yang keperakan menembus hingga menerangi dua orang itu. Ara hanya bisa melihat siluet mereka dari samping. Ara mendekat, terlihatlah dua orang itu. Matanya terbelalak, dua orang inilah yang ada di mimpinya, Regulus dan wanita satunya. Si wanita bersandar pada pundak kanan Regulus, tangan mereka saling terpaut. Mereka hanya terdiam, memandang kosong ke langit-langit koridor.

"Reg," kata si wanita pada Regulus.

"Hm?" balas Regulus tanpa memandang si wanita.

"Bisakah kau lepas dari mereka?" tanya si wanita.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan bahas tentang statusku jika kita sedang berdua," katanya tegas.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kita hidup normal, tanpa ada rasa ketakutan," kata si wanita.

"Aku berjanji kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, Anna," kata Regulus seraya mengecup puncak kepala si wanita.

Kemudian semuanya mengabur, matanya terbelalak. Ia mendapati dirinya berbaring di atas ranjangnya di Lestrange Manor, lalu tadi itu apa? Sepertinya Ara hanya bermimpi. Namun terasa nyata sekali, seakan ia benar-benar masuk ke Pensieve.

Wanita itu dipanggil Anna oleh Regulus. Kalau yang tadi itu mimpi, memori yang ia lihat di Pensieve dalam mimpinya itu nyata atau tidak? Ataukah ini salah satu petunjuk?

**-xx-**

Sejak kembali ke Hogwarts, Ara selalu berhati-hati dengan lengan kirinya. Ia jadi ekstra sensitif seperti Skrewt Ujung-Meletup. Bisa sangat berbahaya jika orang-orang tahu karena ini belum saatnya. Ia masih harus berakting hingga akhir tahun ajaran. Saking paranoidnya, Ara sampai membentak-bentak Daphne yang menggandeng tangan kirinya hingga dia hampir menangis. Setelahnya Ara langsung minta maaf padanya, ia beralasan sedang datang bulan sehingga saat itu ia sangat sensitif sekali. Untungnya Daphne mau mengerti.

Semester baru mulai esok paginya dengan kejutan menyenangkan untuk anak-anak kelasenam: sebuah pengumuman besar telah ditempelkan di papan pengumuman di ruang rekreasisemalam.

**KURSUS APPARITION**

**Jika kau berusia tujuh belas tahun, atau akan menjadi tujuh belas pada atau sebelum tanggal 31 Agustus, kau memenuhi syarat untuk ikut kursus Apparition selama dua-belas-minggu dari Instruktur Apparition Kementerian Sihir. Silakan mencatatkan nama di bawah jika kau ingin ikut.**

**Biaya: 12 Galleon.**

Ara bergabung dengan kerumunan yang berdesakan di sekeliling pengumuman dan bergiliran menuliskan nama mereka di bawahnya. Ara pernah ber-Apparate sebelumnya. Saat itu Keluarga Malfoy mengajaknya ke Milan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan teman lama Bibi Narcissa. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Pertama kalinya ia ber-Apparate, ia langsung muntah bahkan bibinya pun belum terbiasa sehingga masih sering muntah setiap kali ber-Apparate.

"Wah, pasti asyik sekali," kata Daphne.

"Tapi rasanya tidak enak," kata Ara.

Daphne bukan satu-satunya yang bersemangat menyambut kursus Apparition. Sepanjang hari itu banyak pembicaraan tentang kursus itu; mereka menganggap hebat kemampuan menghilang dan muncul lagi kapan saja mereka mau.

Salju meleleh di sekeliling sekolah ketika memasuki Februari, digantikan oleh suasana basah yang dingin dan suram. Awan-awan kelabu-keunguan menggantung rendah di atas kastil dan hujan dingin yang turun terus-menerus membuat padang rumput menjadi licin dan berlumpur. Akibatnya pelajaran pertama, Apparition untuk anak kelas enam, yang dijadwalkan pada hari Sabtu pagi, supaya tak mengambil jam pelajaran-pelajaran normal lainnya, berlangsung di Aula Besar alih-alih di halaman.

Ara dan Daphne serta Pansy dan Millicent tiba di Aula Besar, ternyata meja-meja telah menghilang. Hujan menerpa jendela-jendela tinggi dan langit-langit sihir berpusar gelap di atas mereka ketika mereka berkumpul di depan Profesor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, dan Sprout dan seorang penyihir pria yang Ara duga adalah Instruktur Apparition dari Kementerian. Tampangnya aneh sekali, seperti tak punya warna, dengan bulu mata transparan, rambut halus tipis, dan penampilan rapuh, seakan satu tiupan angin bisa menerbangkannya. Ara bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah terus-menerus menghilang dan muncul kembali membuat substansinya menipis; atau apakah sosoknya yang rapuh ini memang ideal bagi mereka yang ingin menghilang.

"Selamat pagi," kata penyihir Kementerian ini, ketika semua murid telah tiba dan para Kepala Asrama sudah menyuruh mereka diam. "Namaku Wilkie Twycross dan aku akan menjadi Instruktur Apparition kalian selama dua belas minggu ke depan. Aku berharap bisa menyiapkan kalian untuk ujian Apparition kalian pada saat itu."

"Malfoy, diam dan perhatikan!" bentak Profesor McGonagall. Semua orang menoleh. Wajah Draco merona merah; dia tampak berang ketika menjauh dari Vincent, dengan siapa dia tampaknya baru saja bertengkar dengan berbisik.

"Pada saat itu, sebagian besar dari kalian mungkin sudah siap menghadapi ujian kalian," Twycross melanjutkan, seakan tak ada interupsi.

"Seperti yang mungkin kalian ketahui, biasanya tidak mungkin ber-Apparate atau Disapparate di dalam Hogwarts. Kepala Sekolah telah mengangkat sihir ini khusus di dalam Aula Besar, selama satu jam, agar kalian bisa berlatih. Aku ingin menekankan bahwa kalian tidak akan bisa ber-Apparate di luar dinding Aula ini, dan tidaklah bijaksana kalian mencobanya."

"Sekarang aku ingin kalian mengatur posisi berdiri kalian, sehingga di depan masing-masing ada jarak satu setengah meter."

Terjadilah perebutan tempat dan dorong-mendorong ketika anak-anak saling menjauh, saling tabrak, dan menyuruh temannya menyingkir dari tempatnya. Para Kepala Asrama bergerak di antara anak-anak, mengatur posisi mereka dan meredakan pertengkaran. Ara mencari tempat sejauh mungkin dari tempat Potter.

Keempat Kepala Asrama berteriak, "Diam!" dan suasana hening.

"Terima kasih," kata Twycross. "Nah, sekarang ..." dia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Lingkaran hulahop kayu model lama langsung muncul di lantai di depan masing-masing anak.

"Hal penting yang harus diingat sewaktu ber-Apparate adalah tiga D!" kata Twycross. "Destinasi, Determinasi, dan Deliberasi!"

"Langkah pertama: pusatkan pikiran kalian pada destinasi atau tujuan yang diinginkan," kata Twycross. "Dalam hal ini, bagian dalam hulahop kalian. Silakan berkonsentrasi pada destinasi itu sekarang."

Semua anak memandang ke sekitarnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, memastikan bahwa yang lain berkonsentrasi memandang hulahop mereka, kemudian buru-buru melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. Ara menatap lingkaran lantai berdebu di dalam hulahopnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

"Langkah kedua," kata Twycross. "fokuskan determinasi atau tekad kalian untuk berada dalam ruang yang dibayangkan! Biarkan keinginan kalian untuk memasuki tempat itu mengalir dari pikiran kalian ke semua partikel tubuh kalian!"

Ara berusaha berkonsentrasi hingga wajahnya berwarna ungu.

"Langkah ketiga," seru Twycross, "dan baru laku setelah aku memerintahkannya … berputar di tempat rasakan kalian masuk dalam kekosongan, bergerak dengan deliberasi, dengan pertimbangan matang! Tunggu aba-aba, sekarang ... satu.."

Ara mengerling sekitarnya lagi; banyak anak tampak ketakutan disuruh langsung berapparate begitu cepat.

"..dua.."

Ara berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada hulahopnya lagi; dia sudah lupa tiga D tadi apa saja. "TIGA!"

Ara berputar di tempatnya, kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjungkal. Dia bukan satu-satunya. Seluruh Aula mendadak penuh anak yang terhuyung.

"Tak apa, tak apa," kata Twycross garing, dan rupanya tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik. "Atur hulahop kalian, silakan, dan kembali ke posisi semula ..."

Usaha kedua tidak lebih baik daripada yang pertama. Yang ketiga sama buruknya. Baru pada usaha keempat terjadi sesuatu yang seru. Terdengar jerit kesakitan mengerikan dan semua anak menoleh, ketakutan, melihat Susan Bones, anak Hufflepuff melompat-lompat di dalam hulahopnya sementara kaki kirinya masih ketinggalan berdiri satu setengah meter jauhnya di tempat dia semula berdiri. Keempat Kepala Asrama mengerumuninya, terdengar letusan keras dan muncullah asap ungu. Ketika asap memudar tampaklah Susan Bones terisak, sudah bersatu kembali dengan kakinya, namun masih tampak ngeri.

"Splinching, atau terpisahnya bagian-bagian tubuh," kata Wilkie Twycross tenang. "terjadi jika pikiran kita kurang determinasi. Kalian harus berkonsentrasi terus pada destinasi kalian, dan bergerak, tanpa terburu-buru, tapi dengan pertimbangan matang, dengan deliberasi ... begini."

Twycross melangkah maju, berputar anggun di tempat dengan tangan terentang dan lenyap dalam pusaran jubah, muncul kembali di bagian belakang Aula.

"Ingatlah tiga D," katanya, "dan coba lagi ... satu-dua-tiga-"

Namun satu jam kemudian, Splinching yang terjadi pada Susan masih tetap hal paling menarik yang terjadi. Twycross tampaknya tidak berkecil hati.

"Sampai Sabtu depan, anak-anak, dan jangan lupa: Destinasi, Determinasi, Deliberasi."

Dengan kata-kata itu dia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, melenyapkan hulahop, dan meninggalkan Aula ditemani Profesor McGonagall. Anak-anak langsung ramai sambil bergerak ke aula. Ara dengan secepat kilat berjalan keluar Aula Besar.

Di akhir Februari menjelang Maret tanpa perubahan cuaca, kecuali selain hujan sekarang juga berangin. Anak-anak kesal ketika ada pengumuman muncul di papan pengumuman di semua ruang rekreasi bahwa kunjungan berikut ke Hogsmeade dibatalkan termasuk Ara. Ia berencana pulang ke Lestrange Manor untuk melihat memori lain dalam Pensieve.

Berita orang-orang hilang bermunculan di Daily Prophet, termasuk beberapa kerabat murid-murid Hogwarts. Ara merasa jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus sekolah –tidak, menurut perkiraannya akhir tahun ajaran ini pun ia akan berhenti sekolah, siap bertarung bersama para pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan yang lain. Dan suatu keanehan terjadi karena tiba-tiba Snape memanggilnya ke ruangannya.

"Ah, Ara. Masuk," kata Snape. Ara langsung tahu tujuannya memanggilnya karena Snape biasa menyebut nama depannya jika hal yang ingin dibicarakannya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyangkut pelajaran. Hawa aneh dirasakannya ketika memasuki kantor Snape yang agak remang-remang. Makhluk-makhluk mati melayang di dalam ramuan berwarna-warni di sepanjang dinding. Di meja bertumpuk kotak yang diselimuti sarang laba-laba menjadi pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan karena Ara harus duduk di depan meja itu.

"Kurasa kau tahu tujuanku memanggilmu, bukan begitu?" kata Snape. "Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang apa yang saat ini Draco kerjakan."

"Saya tidak tahu, Sir," jawab Ara datar. "Sebaiknya Anda tanyakan sendiri kepada yang bersangkutan."

"Pangeran Kegelapan bilang padaku bahwa kau diperintahkan untuk membantunya dalam misi ini," katanya. Sebelah alis Ara naik. "Jika benar begitu, maka kau pasti tahu apa yang Draco rencanakan."

"Ya, itu benar, Sir," jawab Ara. "Namun Anda salah jika Anda mengira saya mengetahui rencana Draco, karena saya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu apa yang dia rencanakan untuk membunuh Dumbledore."

"Kukira seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal itu di tempat seperti ini," kata Snape.

"Itu untuk mempertegas pernyataan saya, karena saya yakin Anda tak akan percaya begitu saja," kata Ara seraya menatap mata Snape lurus. Ia tahu Snape sedang me-Legillimency-nya dan Ara membiarkan Snape melihat pertengkarannya dengan Draco bulan Oktober lalu.

"Anda sudah lihat, kan? Jadi, biarkan saya pergi. Permisi," kata Ara sambil lalu menuju ruang rekreasi.

Pelajaran Apparation masih sama sulitnya, meskipun beberapa anak telah berhasil ber-Splinching. Seperti Ara juga, ia sudah dua kali mengalami Splinching. Pertama daging betis kaki kanannya tertinggal, kedua jempol kaki kanannya yang tertinggal. Frustrasi semakin memuncak dan kesebalan terhadap Wilkie Twycross dan tiga D-nya. Namun setelah itu ia sudah cukup ada kemajuan, kali ini hanya tiga helai bulu alisnya yang tertinggal.

Ara berencana untuk menanyakan tentang Regulus pada Avior Black. Ia tak peduli lagi meski ia cari mati bertanya padanya, ia sudah putus asa karena penasaran. Hari itu ruang rekreasi Slytherin sedang lenggang. Hanya beberapa anak kelas lima dan tujuh yang sibuk mengerjakan PR. Avior Black terlihat tengah duduk diam di dekat perapian, sendirian. Ara agak ragu ketika hendak menghampirinya. Ara berdehem pelan seraya duduk di sebelahnya. Black menoleh kaget mendapatinya yang bertingkah dangat tidak biasa.

"Apa maumu, Lestrange?" tanyanya sinis. Ara bersungut dalam hati.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu," jawab Ara datar.

"Cepat katakan, lalu jangan ganggu aku."

Ara menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang seseorang yang bernama Regulus?" tanya Ara.

Dahi Black mengerenyit. Tak lama kemudian ia bersuara dengan nada tidak sabar, "Regulus mana yang kau maksud?"

"Memang ada berapa yang bernama Regulus?" tanya Ara.

"Kau tak pernah melihat permadani silsilah Keluarga Black, hah?" katanya sinis. "Ada beberapa leluhur kita yang bernama Regulus."

_Leluhur? Jadi, dia anggota keluarga Black._

"Aku tak pernah melihat permadani itu di Grimmauld Place, jadi ceritakan saja Regulus yang kau kenal," kata Ara tak sabar.

"Ada satu, itu pun tak pernah kulihat wajahnya," katanya. "Namanya Regulus Arcturus Black, dia adik Ayahku," lanjutnya dengan nada terdengar getir di akhir kalimat.

_Please, jangan buat aku merasa bersalah, brengsek!_

"Regulus Black?" kata Ara mengulang. Ara hampir saja ingin mengatakan tentang Regulus yang seorang Pelahap Maut karena Ara tak yakin Black tahu tentang hal ini.

"Kenapa kau tanya-tanya soal dia?" tanyanya lagi dengan kesinisan yang sama seperti biasanya.

Ara tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Black, pikirannya masih berada di sekitar Regulus dan memori di Pensieve milik Ibunya dan dalam mimpinya. Berharap menemukan jawaban.

"Kalau Anna?" tanya Ara cepat. Berharap Black mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya.

"Anastasia Potter?" kata Black memastikan. Ara terbelalak kaget. Apalagi ini?

"Potter?" sahut Ara tercengang. Seketika Harry Potter lewat di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau menanyakan siapa, sih?" tukas Black jengkel.

"Baiklah, siapa itu Anastasia Potter?" kata Ara tak sabar dan penasaran.

"Dia istrinya. Istri Regulus," jawab Black dengan nada bosan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah melihat wajah Regulus?" tanya Ara lagi.

"Dia dan istrinya sudah meninggal."

"Apa?" kata Ara kaget. "Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tak tahu tepatnya, namun diperkirakan ketika aku baru lahir."

_Berarti tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.._

"Apa–" baru Ara ingin bertanya lagi, Black segera memotong.

"Stop, aku ingin tidur."

Lalu Black beranjak menuju kamar anak laki-laki meninggalkan Ara sendiri.

_Sial, dia mengabaikanku._

Ara sebenarnya tadi ingin bertanya apakah Black mengalami mimpi-mimpi yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Namun sepertinya ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi untuk menuju titik terangnya. Meskipun ia telah mengetahui tentang Regulus dan Anna, namun ia belum menemukan keterkaitan di antara mereka dengan dirinya dan Black selain Regulus merupakan adik Sirius Black yang berarti dia juga merupakan sepupu Ibunya dan Bibi Narcissa. Penyelidikan ini masih panjang.

Seharian ini Ara tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada semua pelajaran. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit karena datang bulan. Dan Ara tak meminum ramuan pereda sakit yang biasa ia minum tiap bulan sehingga efeknya rasa sakit yang dua kali lipat lebih sakit. Puncaknya ketika pelajaran Transfigurasi sore itu. Murid-murid kelas enam masih mempelajari transfigurasi manusia, tetapi lebih kompleks. Saat itu dirinya tengah mencoba mengubah Daphne menjadi sebuah meja, lalu mengubahnya lagi menjadi Daphne yang semula. Namun sakit perutnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi, peluhnya membanjiri dahinya, wajahnya sudah pucat, bibirnya memutih. Ia merasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga dan benar saja tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan.

Ara membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa sudah tertidur sangat lama. Kepalanya agak pening ketika ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia bisa melihat teman-teman Slytherinnya mengerumuninya. Ada Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, dan Ara terkejut melihat Draco dan Black menjenguknya juga. Draco terlihat agak segan menjenguknya, dan Black terlihat datar-datar saja. Tapi entah mengapa Ara senang melihatnya di sini menjenguknya.

Namun, bukankah Draco sudah menjenguknya? Ara merasa ada yang mengunjunginya. Orang itu memegang tangannya dan membelai rambutnya bahkan ia juga memberinya cokelat. Jadi, ia pikir mungkin itu Draco yang ingin mencoba minta maaf padanya, namun ia tak sanggup karena ia seperti Ara, tak pernah minta maaf sebelumnya.

"Kau sadar," kata Daphne tersenyum seraya bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil botol di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Ini, minumlah. Madam Pomfrey menyuruhmu menghabiskannya."

Ara meminum ramuan berwarna ungu itu. Rasanya aneh, aromanya juga aneh. Ia meringis ketika meminumnya, hampir muntah, namun ia paksakan.

"Kata Madam Pomfrey, kau harus berhenti meminum ramuan itu. Ramuan itu terlalu keras katanya, kalau kau tak berhenti dari sekarang, efeknya akan lebih parah dari ini," kata Daphne dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu sebetulnya, tapi ia tak pernah bisa tahan bila sudah sakit perut, maka ia memilih mengonsumsi ramuan itu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?" tanya Ara.

"Sudah dua hari kau di sini," kata Daphne. "Aku kaget sekali saat mendengar kau pingsan di kelas. Seharusnya saat itu kau tak usah masuk kelas. Kau, kan bisa minta izin pada Slughorn. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu."

"Siap, mommy," kata Ara terkekeh. "Aku juga, kan tak tahu kalau akan sesakit itu."

"... untung sekali kau memikirkan bezoar," suara seseorang di bangsal yang tak jauh darinya, meskipun suara itu pelan, namun Ara masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Untung ada bezoar di ruangan itu," kata suara yang Ara kenali. Ara mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Ternyata benar, Potter di sana bersama Granger dan Weasley bersaudara.

"Itu komplotan Potter," kata Daphne melihat tingkah Ara yang penasaran. "Kudengar si Ron Weasley itu keracunan mead tadi sore di kantor Slughorn."

"Keracunan mead? Di kantor Slughorn?" kata Ara keheranan. Daphne mengangguk, dahi Ara mengerenyit. Ara langsung melirik pada Draco yang sejak tadi kelihatan gelisah. Ara menyipitkan matanya.

"Istirahatlah. Kami harus mengerjakan PR," kata Daphne. Ara mengangguk, kemudian mereka semua berlalu meninggalkannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan menguping pembicaraan Potter dan teman-temannya. Beruntung sekali dirinya karena mereka tak merapalkan Mufliato.

"... keliru menyerahkan gelasnya? Sebetulnya kau yang ingin diracuninya?" kata salah satu dari si kembar Weasley yang tak Ara ketahui namanya.

"Kenapa Slughorn ingin meracuni Harry?" tanya Ginny Weasley.

"Aku tak tahu," kata satu dari si kembar Weasley. "Tapi pasti banyak orang yang ingin meracuni Harry, kan? 'Sang Terpilih' dan segala macam lagi itu?"

"Jadi, menurutmu Slughorn itu Pelahap Maut?" kata Ginny Weasley. Ara tersenyum meremehkan. Sejak kapan Slughorn mau berhubungan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan maupun Pelahap Maut? Ia saja langsung jijik ketika mengetahui siapa Ara sebenarnya.

"Segalanya mungkin," kata satu dari si kembar Weasley lagi.

"Bisa saja dia di bawah pengaruh Kutukan Imperius," kata kembaran satunya.

"Atau, bisa saja dia tak bersalah," kata Ginny Weasley. "Racun itu bisa saja sudah ada dalam botol minuman, dalam hal ini racun itu dimaksudkan untuk Slughorn sendiri."

"Siapa yang mau membunuh Slughorn?" kata satu dari si kembar Weasley. Mendengar ini, Ara menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Dumbledore menduga Voldemort menginginkan Slughorn berada di pihaknya," kata Harry. "Slughorn dalam persembunyian selama setahun sebelum dia datang di Hogwarts. Dan ... dan barangkali Voldemort ingin menyingkirkannya, barangkali dia mengira Slughorn bisa berharga untuk Dumbledore."

_Berani sekali dia menyebut nama Pangeran Kegelapan! Potter brengsek!_

"Tapi katamu Slughorn tadinya merencanakan memberikan botol itu sebagai hadiah Natal untuk Dumbledore," Ginny Weasley. "Jadi, orang yang memasukkan racun itu bisa saja menyasar Dumbledore."

_Tak salah lagi. Pasti Draco pelakunya.._

"Kalau begitu orang itu tidak terlalu kenal Slughorn," kata Granger terdengar seperti orang sedang flu berat. "Siapa pun yang mengenal Slughorn akan tahu kemungkinan besar dia akan menyimpan minuman selezat itu untuk dirinya sendiri."

Ara terlonjak dan buru-buru menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka. Hagrid berjalan ke arah mereka, rambutnya dipenuhi titik air hujan, mantel kulit beruangnya melambai di belakangnya, dengan busur di tangan, meninggalkan jejak-kaki berlumpur sebesar lumba-lumba di mana-mana.

"Di Hutan sepanjang hari!" engahnya. "Aragog makin parah, aku bacakan cerita untuknya tidak pulang makan sampai barusan dan kemudian Profesor Sprout beritahu aku tentang Ron! Bagaimana dia?"

Ara sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud 'Aragog'. Mungkin nama binatang buas yang Hagid pelihara.

"Tidak buruk," kata Potter. "Mereka bilang dia akan oke."

"Tak boleh lebih dari enam pengunjung setiap kali!" kata Madam Pomfrey, bergegas keluar dari kantornya.

"Dengan Hagrid pas enam," kata satu dari si kembar Weasley.

"Oh... ya..." kata Madam Pomfrey yang rupanya menghitung Hagrid sebagai beberapa orang gara-gara ukuran badannya yang luar biasa besar. Untuk menutupi kekeliruannya dia buru-buru pergi membersihkan jejak kaki berlumpur Hagrid dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Aku tak percaya ini," kata Hagrid parau, menegakkan kepalanya yang besar berambut gondrong sembari menatap Ron. "Benar-benar tak percaya... lihat dia terbaring di situ... siapa yang mau celakai dia, eh?"

"Itulah yang sedang kami bicarakan tadi," kata Potter. "Kami tidak tahu."

"Tak ada orang yang dendam terhadap tim Quidditch Gryffindor, kan?" tanya Hagrid cemas. "Mula-mula Katie, sekarang Ron ..."

"Masa sih ada orang yang mau membunuh anggota-anggota tim Quidditch," kata satu dari si kembar Weasley.

"Wood akan membunuh anggota tim Slytherin kalau dia bisa lolos." kata kembaran satunya. Ara berdecih dalam hati.

"Kurasa bukan masalah Quidditch, tapi dua serangan ini ada hubungannya," kata Granger pelan. Ara buru-buru menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?" tanya satu dari si kembar.

"Pertama, keduanya harusnya berakibat fatal dan ternyata tidak, meskipun itu kemujuran belaka. Dan kedua, baik racun maupun kalung itu tampaknya tidak mengenai orang yang sebetulnya mau dibunuh. Tentu saja," Granger menambahkan dengan prihatin, "itu membuat orang di belakang semua ini bisa dikatakan semakin berbahaya, karena mereka rupanya tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mati sebelum mereka berhasil mencapai korban sasaran mereka."

Ara membeku mendengar pernyataan mengerikan ini. Well, ia benci mengakuinya, tapi si Darah lumpur itu memang jenius. Kemampuan analisanya benar-benar hebat. Pernyataan itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa Draco memang pelakunya.

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi. Ternyata orang tua Weasley yang datang. Mrs. Weasley langsung merengkuh Potter erat.

"Dumbledore memberitahu kami bagaimana kau menyelamatkannya dengan bezoar," isaknya. "Oh, Harry, apa yang bisa kami katakan? Kau sudah menyelamatkan Ginny, menyelamatkan Arthur... sekarang kau menyelamatkan Ron..."

_Ternyata dia benar-benar pahlawan._ –pikir Ara lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan... saya tidak..." gumam Potter terdengar salah tingkah.

"Separo keluarga kami tampaknya berutang nyawa kepadamu, kalau kupikir-pikir," kata Mr Weasley dengan suara tercekat. "Yah, yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah bahwa hari ketika Ron memutuskan untuk duduk dalam kompartemenmu di Hogwarts Express adalah hari keberuntungan bagi keluarga Weasley, Harry."

Kemudian setelah itu Potter, Granger, dan Hagrid keluar. Dan yang Ara dengar hanya isakkan membosankan Mrs. Weasley yang Ara anggap sebagai pertanda waktu tidur. Pikirannya menerawang ke pembicaraan serius tadi. Pernyataan Granger ada benarnya juga. Mungkin keputusasaan Draco yang membuatnya menjadi lebih berbahaya. Setidaknya mereka tak menduga bahwa Dracolah pelakunya. Kendati begitu, Ara berusaha untuk tak peduli lagi dengan rencana-rencana Draco. Ia hanya akan bertindak jika sudah dalam keadaan darurat. Kemudian ia jatuh terlelap.

* * *

><p>Note: Semoga suka chapter ini ^^<p>

Saatnya balas review!

**Crystal Rotgelle**: Hehe, liat aja nanti :D RnR terus ya!

**potter15**: tapi jangan lupa RnR :D

**tata**: Hahaha.. alasan moment Harry-Ara gak terlalu banyak karena aku memang sengaja buat seperti itu. Gimanapun mereka kan beda haluan, dua kubu yang saling berlawanan, jadi Ara di sini sering galau karena perasaannya sendiri. Lagipula di fic ini, aku tidak terlalu menitikberatkan pada romance-nya, tapi lebih ke adventure dan pergolakan batin Ara atas pengabdiannya sbg seorang Pelahap Maut, rasa penasarannya tentang Avior dan Regulus Black, dan juga perasaannya ke Harry. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.. Mmm, soal perasaan Harry, liat nanti aja hehehe.. Yang penting kamu RnR terus ^^

**mocy**: Makasih banget ^^ RnR terus ya!

**saru-chan**: Iya, saya juga mikir gitu huhuhu, agak susah sebenernya bikin Harry bener-bener IC. Makasih, senengnya OC saya dipuji hihihi.. Aduh, apa terlalu kentara, jadi bisa langsung ditebak kayak gini? Ini sih bener-bener spoiler, saru-san XD Pasti akan saya lanjutkan sampe ending, karena ini fic jangka panjang pertama saya. Pokoknya RnR terus deh ^^

Thanks for all my lovely reviewers, followers, favoriters, and silent readers ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**BAB 5**

Besoknya ketika Ara telah keluar dari Hospital Wings, berita Weasley keracunan mead tersebar dengan cepat, meski tak seheboh berita Katie Bell. Orang-orang tampaknya mengira peristiwa itu suatu kecelakaan tak sengaja, mengingat saat itu dia ada di kamar guru Ramuan, dan karena dia langsung diberi penangkal, akibatnya tidaklah fatal.

Draco bertingkah semakin aneh dari hari ke hari. Ia sering bolak-balik ke lantai tujuh bersama dua cewek yang berbeda-beda setiap kali ke sana. Seperti saat ini ketika pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff, Draco tak ada di stadion, entah ke mana. Ara tak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Ara berniat menyelidiki ini, namun mengingat hubungannya dengan Draco masih renggang, ia urungkan. Seharusnya ia tak usah peduli lagi. Tapi susah untuk tak peduli.

Di tengah sorak sorai dukungan penonton, Ara tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang Draco lakukan di kastil saat semua murid berada di stadion menonton pertandingan Quidditch. Ara duduk bersama Daphne di tribun yang telah disediakan untuk murid-murid asrama Slytherin. Hampir semua murid Slytherin memihak Hufflepuff –sudah rahasia umum Slytherin dan Gryffindor selalu berkonfrontasi. Di satu sisi Ara muak pada murid-murid Gryffindor yang kepala batu dan sok pahlawan. Namun di sisi lain dalam hati kecilnya –Ara benci mengatakannya– ia mendukung Potter.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Dari tadi diam saja," kata Daphne keheranan.

"Aku oke," kata Ara. Ia bersyukur karena Daphne tak bertanya lagi.

Matanya beralih ke lapangan, ke arah dua tim yang berjalan seraya menjinjing sapu mereka. Potter berjalan di depan diikuti anggota timnya di belakangnya. Ginny Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, dan tiga orang lagi yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Entah mengapa di matanya, Potter terlihat sangat keren dengan jubah Quidditch dengan Firebolt di tangannya. Pernah sekali ia terpana pada Potter ketika Turnamen Triwizard dua tahun lalu, namun itu hanya karena terbangnya hebat sekali. Dan sekarang, ia benci sekali mengakui bahwa Potter itu keren.

Kedua Kapten berjabat tangan, kemudian pada tiupan peluit Madam Hooch, mereka semua menjejak tanah, melesat ke angkasa. Potter melesat lebih tinggi, lalu meluncur mengelilingi lapangan mencari Snitch.

"Dan Smith dari Hufflepuff membawa Quaffle," kata suara melamun, bergaung di atas lapangan. Ara mendapati bahwa cewek yang diajak Potter ke pesta Slughorn malam Natal lalu itulah yang menjadi komentator Quidditch kali ini.

"Smith yang jadi komentator pada pertandingan lalu itu, dan Ginny Weasley terbang menabraknya, kurasa sengaja kelihatannya begitu. Smith waktu itu kurang ajar terhadap Gryffindor, kukira dia menyesalinya sekarang, setelah bermain melawan Gryffindor–oh, lihat, dia kehilangan Quaffle-nya, Ginny mengambilnya darinya. Aku suka sekali Ginny, orangnya baik banget ..." katanya ngelantur.

"Aku tak percaya si Loony Lovegood itu jadi komentator. Apakah McGonagall terbentur sesuatu?" kata Daphne keheranan.

"Loony Lovegood?" tanya Ara. Loony –Gila? Nama yang aneh.

"Sebenarnya Luna Lovegood, tapi dia aneh. Percaya adanya makhluk-makhluk yang bahkan mendengar namanya saja aku tidak pernah," kata Daphne. "Kau tahu, kudengar Ayahnya bekerja sebagai editor The Quibbler. Pantas saja dia jadi begitu, Ayahnya ternyata sama anehnya."

Ara sedikit terkejut. Apa Hogwarts sudah kehabisan perempuan yang lebih normal hingga Potter memilihnya untuk menemaninya ke pesta Slughorn?

"... tapi sekarang pemain Hufflepuff yang besar itu merebut Quaffle dari Ginny. Aku tak ingat namanya, kalau tak salah Bibble-eh, bukan, Buggins–" kata Lovegood.

"Namanya Cadwallader!" kata Profesor McGonagall keras dari sebelah Luna. Penonton tertawa.

Sejenak kemudian Cadwallader mencetak gol. Sebetulnya ini karena kebodohan McLaggen yang sibuk meneriaki Weasley dengan kritikan karena telah melepas Quaffle dari pegangannya yang menyebabkan McLaggen tak melihat bola merah tersebut meluncur melewati telinga kanannya. Ara melihat Potter yang berteriak marah pada McLaggen yang dibalas bentakan juga.

"Dan Harry Potter sekarang berantem dengan Keeper-nya," kata Lovegood tenang, sementara anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Slytherin yang menonton bersorak dan mengejek. "Menurutku itu tidak akan membantunya menemukan Snitch, tapi barangkali itu tipu muslihat yang cerdik ..."

Weasley dan satu lagi Chaser Gryffindor berhasil mencetak gol masing-masing sekali. Kemudian Cadwallader memasukkan bola lagi, membuat skor seimbang, tetapi Lovegood tampaknya tidak menyadarinya. Dia rupanya tidak tertarik pada hal-hal biasa seperti gol, dan terus menerus berusaha menarik perhatian penonton pada hal-hal seperti awan-awan yang berbentuk menarik dan kemungkinan bahwa Zacharias Smith, yang sejauh ini gagal mempertahankan Quaffle lebih lama dari semenit, menderita sesuatu yang disebut 'Penyakit Pecundang'.

"70-40 untuk Huffepuff!" hardik Profesor McGonagall ke dalam megafon Lovegood.

"Sudah segitu?" kata Lovegood tak jelas. "Oh, lihat! Keeper Gryffindor merebut salah satu pemukul Beater."

Betul saja, McLaggen, untuk alasan yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu, telah menarik pemukul salah satu Beater Gryffindor dan rupanya sedang mendemonstrasikan bagaimana caranya menghantam Bludger ke arah Cadwallader yang sedang terbang ke arah mereka.

"Apa-apaan dia?" kata Ara sedikit berang.

Potter terlihat meraung marah seraya meluncur ke arah McLaggen tepat ketika McLaggen dengan ganas menghantam Bludger dan meleset, mengenai kepala Potter. Ara merasa seperti wajahnya terselomot api. Ara menahan napas, matanya terbelalak. Seketika Potter jatuh ke rumput hijau lapangan, pingsan. Ara nyaris melompat dari kursinya. Rasa takut menjalari hatinya. Ara berusaha keras untuk tak peduli, namun hingga menjelang larut malam otaknya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan keadaan Potter. Dan saat itu juga Ara memutuskan menjenguknya diam-diam.

Ara mengendap-endap menuju Hospital Wings. Ia bersungut-sungut dalam hati mengapa Hospital Wings begitu jauh dari asramanya. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati untuk menghindari Filch dan Mrs. Norris agar ia tak dikenai detensi karena telah melanggar jam malam. Ia merapalkan mantra penyenyap pada sepatunya agar tak menimbulkan suara ketika ia berjalan. Andaikan ia punya jubah gaib.

Ara bersorak dalam hati karena pintunya hanya dikunci biasa. Ia bergegas masuk setelah merapalkan Alohomora dan mencari Potter. Ara nyaris menangis melihatnya terbaring di sana dengan kepala diperban dengan tebal. Ara bersyukur Potter baik-baik saja. Ara memandangi wajahnya dalam keremangan, wajahnya begitu damai. Ara merasa ragu ketika ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai wajah Potter, namun ia teruskan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini. Potter musuhnya dan ciuman itu hanya sekedar ciuman tak disengaja, tapi mengapa efeknya seperti ini?

Ara tersentak ketika tangan Potter menangkap tangannya. Seketika Ara merasa seperti terkena mantra penyengat. Jantungnya berdegup tambah kencang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Ara erat, namun matanya masih terpejam.

_Demi Merlin, Potter tak boleh tahu aku menjenguknya!_

"Kau di sini," kata Potter pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ara bingung harus menjawab apa, maka ia diam saja.

"Biarkan seperti ini," kata Potter ketika Ara mencoba melepaskan tangannya. "Tolong..," lirihnya seraya membuka kelopak matanya karena Ara tak menyerah untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Ara bimbang. Ia merasa ini sangat salah, namun jujur saja Ara menginginkannya. Akhirnya Ara membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat olehnya. Potter duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, Ara duduk di tepi ranjang. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, saling meneliti wajah masing-masing, menghafalnya seakan ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bertatap muka. Potter mengecup tangannya lembut, bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Ara tak menyadari ketika wajah Potter semakin mendekat, dan bibir mereka bertemu. Sungguh yang Ara inginkan saat ini hanyalah merasakan kembali bibir itu. Sejenak bibir Ara terbuka untuknya, namun dunia nyata dan akal sehatnya menginterupsi.

"Tidak.. Harry–" kata Ara pelan. Ara tercengang mendengar suaranya sendiri, lalu cepat-cepat ia mengoreksi, "Po-Potter."

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Ara menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya. Potter meraih wajahnya, menunduk, mencoba menciumnya lagi.

"Potter... jangan," kata Ara mendorong dada Potter menjauh.

"Maaf..." kata Potter pelan seraya kembali bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Keheningan panjang terjadi lagi. Ara tak tahu harus bicara apa dan Potter pun nampaknya tak mau berbaik hati menghentikan situasi canggung ini.

"Err, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Ara akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu. Pasti akan jadi berita besar kalau orang-orang tahu seorang Ara Lestrange mengkhawatirkan Harry Potter.

"Yah, aku baik," jawab Potter. "Hanya tengkorak retak, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, aku pergi," kata Ara buru-buru berdiri, namun sebelum ia berjalan, Potter menahan tangannya, "Sebentar."

"Kau suka cokelatnya?" katanya.

_Hah?_

"Jadi, itu kau?" tanya Ara kaget.

"Ya. Memang kau kira aku siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku kira kau Draco," jawab Ara. Wajah Potter terlihat agak kecewa. Ara bingung harus berterima kasih atau tidak. Lidahnya kelu sekali.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang insiden Ron keracunan mead di kantor Slughorn," katanya. Mendadak Ara merasakan firasat buruk. "Kau mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang siapa yang mengirim mead beracun itu.."

Ara menegang. Tiba-tiba perasaannya berubah menjadi tersinggung.

"Kau menuduhku?" kata Ara ketus.

"Aku bukan menuduhmu, tapi aku yakin kau tahu siapa pelakunya. Malfoy, misalnya?" katanya.

Ara menggeram tertahan, "Simpan opinimu untuk dirimu sendiri, yang jelas aku tak tahu apalagi terlibat. Dan kalau kau mencurigai Draco, aku tak akan buka mulut. Cari tahu sendiri sana!"

Kemudian Ara berlalu dari sana dengan kemarahan sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Ide menjenguk Potter benar-benar disesalinya sekarang. Meskipun Ara masih kesal pada Draco, tapi ia tetap sepupunya dan Ara sayang padanya. Ia harus melindungi Draco agar Draco tak mendapat siksaan lagi dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Ara tak akan membiarkan Potter mengungkap siapa pelaku di balik semua ini.

**-xx-**

Malam itu Ara mengerjakan esai dari Snape tentang Dementor di ruang rekreasi bersama anak kelas enam Slytherin lainnya. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka malah melihat pengumuman tanggal ujian Apparition mereka. Ara yang sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun sejak Oktober lalu dan sudah berhasil ber-Apparate tiga kali langsung mendaftar untuk ikut ujian pertama pada dua puluh satu April nanti. Jadi, ia mendaftar untuk ikut praktek tambahan yang diselenggarakan di Hogsmead.

Pansy, Millie, Vincent, Greg, dan Tracey langsung panik ketika membaca pengumuman ini. Mereka belum berhasil ber-Apparate dan khawatir tidak siap ikut ujian. Anak-anak yang lain, termasuk Daphne sudah lumayan menguasai meski harus ber-Splinching ria puluhan kali.

"Paling tidak kau bisa ber-Apparate!" kata Pansy tegang.

"Makanya, ingatlah tiga D: Destinasi, Determinasi, Deliberasi," kata Daphne menirukan gaya pengucapan Twycross.

"Lagipula masih ada Millie, Vincent, Greg, dan Tracey yang senasib denganmu," sambung Ara. "Setidaknya kau ada teman."

Setelah membuang-buang waktu mencemaskan Apparition, Ara dan yang lain kembali menekuni esai Dementor mereka. Ara sudah selesai menyelesaikan esainya. Ia tak berharap mendapat nilai 'Outstanding' untuk esainya ini karena ia tak setuju dengan beberapa hal dalam buku dan perkataan Snape.

Ara masih memikirkan tentang Avior Black, Regulus, dan Anna hingga hanya tersisa dia dan Daphne di ruang rekreasi. Tracey beranjak ke kamarnya setelah mengumpat tentang Snape dan esainya. Ara belum mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk melihat memori lain. Ara menjadi terkesan seperti terobsesi pada Black. Dan mimpi-mimpi anehnya tak pernah datang lagi. Ara jadi bingung. Ia takut merasa kecewa nantinya setelah menyelidiki mati-matian tentang itu, namun ternyata tak ada yang penting untuk diselidiki.

**-xx-**

"Ada yang kita kenal?" tanya Ara pada Daphne yang membaca halaman depan Daily Prophet ketika sarapan paginya.

"Tidak. Hanya penangkapan Mundungus Fletcher ke Azkaban karena ada hubungannya dengan menyamar menjadi Inferius dalam usaha perampokan, dan orang yang bernama Octavius Pepper menghilang–dan oh, mengerikan sekali. Dengarkan," kata Daphne membaca dengan cepat. "Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun ditangkap karena mencoba membunuh kakek-neneknya, mereka menduga dia kena Kutukan Imperius ..."

Ara melihat Draco dan dua orang cewek yang kelihatannya seperti anak kelas satu atau dua berjalan cepat ke arah tangga ketika ia keluar dari Perpustakaan di jam kosong sebelum pelajaran Snape usai sarapan pagi. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Draco bertingkah aneh. Ara penasaran, tentu saja. Jadi, ia memutuskan mengikutinya. Ternyata mereka menuju lantai tujuh. Draco bolak-balik ke kanan-kiri tiga kali, lalu memandang tembok kosong di hadapannya, sedangkan dua cewek itu terlihat berjaga di depan. Ara tak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan. Kemudian tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu tersembunyi dari tembok itu. Ini pasti ruang rahasia yang ia gunakan untuk misinya. Ara tak bisa begitu saja masuk ke sana karena dua cewek itu masih berjaga dan pintu tersembunyi itu lenyap. Akhirnya ia pergi dari situ, memutuskan lain waktu untuk menyelidiki ini.

Ara mengeluarkan perkamennya ketika Snape menyuruh mereka mengumpulkan esai Dementor mereka saat pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam berlangsung hari itu. Snape melambaikan tongkat sihirnya sekenanya, sehingga dua puluh tujuh gulungan perkamen meluncur di udara dan mendarat dalam gundukan rapi di atas mejanya. "Dan kuharap demi kebaikan kalian sendiri, esai kalian ini lebih bermutu daripada omong kosong yang terpaksa kubaca tentang bagaimana melawan Kutukan Imperius. Nah, sekarang buka buku kalian pada halaman –ada apa, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," kata Seamus Finnigan dari Gryffindor, "saya ingin tahu bagaimana kita bisa membedakan antara Inferius dan hantu? Karena ada artikel di Prophet tentang Inferius–"

Ara tersenyum meremehkan. Masa sih tidak bisa membedakan Inferius dengan hantu? Demi Merlin!

"Tak ada," tukas Snape dengan suara bosan.

"Tapi, Sir, saya mendengar orang-orang bicara–"

"Kalau kau benar-benar membaca artikel yang dimaksud, Mr. Finnigan, kau akan tahu bahwa yang disebut Inferius itu tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah pencuri bau bernama Mundungus Fletcher."

"Tapi Potter tampaknya bisa berkata banyak tentang topik ini," kata Snape, tiba-tiba menunjuk ke bagian belakang kelas, mata hitamnya menatap tajam Potter. Ara tetap mengahadap ke depan, tak mau menatap Potter. "Mari kita tanya Potter bagaimana kita bisa membedakan antara Inferius dan hantu."

"Er ... hantu transparan–" katanya.

"Oh, bagus sekali," sela Snape, mencibir. "Ya, nyata sekali bahwa hampir enam tahun pendidikan sihir tak sia-sia untukmu, Potter. Hantu transparan."

Pansy terkikik nyaring. Beberapa anak lain menyeringai.

"Yeah, hantu transparan, tetapi Inferi adalah tubuh-tubuh yang meninggal, kan? Jadi, mereka padat."

"Anak berumur lima tahun juga bisa menjelaskan seperti itu," cemooh Snape. "Inferius adalah mayat yang digerakkan kembali oleh mantra penyihir Hitam. Dia tidak hidup, dia hanya digunakan seperti boneka untuk melakukan yang diperintahkan si penyihir. Hantu, aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu sekarang, adalah jejak jiwa orang meninggal, yang tertinggal di dunia ... dan tentu saja, seperti yang diberitahukan Potter dengan sangat bijaksana kepada kita, transparan."

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Harry sangat berguna jika kita ingin membedakan mereka!" kata Weasley. "Kalau kita bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka di jalan kecil yang gelap, praktisnya kita melihat apakah dia padat, kan? Masa kita akan bertanya, 'Maaf, apakah Anda jejak jiwa orang yang meninggal?´"

Gelak tawa yang menyusul langsung dipadamkan oleh pandangan Snape kepada mereka.

"Potong sepuluh angka lagi dari Gryffindor," kata Snape. "Aku tidak mengharapkan hal yang lebih canggih darimu, Ronald Weasley. Anak yang begitu padat sampai tak bisa ber- Apparate satu senti pun di dalam ruangan."

"Mr. Potter dan Miss Lestrange, detensi denganku malam ini jam delapan," lanjut Snape. Ara mendengus kesal. Tampaknya anak-anak lain bingung atas pernyataan Snape. Mungkin dalam otak mereka; Potter dan Weasley yang berbuat onar, tapi mengapa Ara yang kena detensi? Namun segera perhatiannya dialihkan ke Snape yang berbicara.

"Sekarang buka buku kalian pada halaman dua ratus tiga belas," kata Snape, menyeringai sedikit, "dan baca dua paragraf pertama tentang Kutukan Cruciatus ..."

**-xx-**

"Mr. Filch sudah lama mencari orang untuk membereskan arsip-arsip lama ini," kata Snape pelan. "Ini catatan pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan murid-murid Hogwarts lain dan hukuman yang diberikan kepada mereka. Di tempat-tempat yang tintanya luntur atau kartunya rusak digigiti tikus, kami ingin kau menyalin pelanggaran dan hukumannya di kartu yang baru dan setelah kau pastikan tersusun secara alfabetis, masukkan lagi ke dalam kotak-kotaknya. Tanpa sihir."

"Baik, Profesor," kata Ara dan Potter bersamaan. Dan Ara bisa mendengar nada suara Potter sangat merendahkan pada tiga suku kata terakhir.

"Kupikir kalian bisa mulai," kata Snape, senyum jahat menghiasi bibirnya, sepertinya suatu hal menyenangkan membuat Potter kesusahan. "dengan kotak seribu dua belas sampai seribu lima puluh enam."

Lalu Snape berpaling pada Potter, "Kau akan menemukan nama-nama yang tak asing di sana, yang akan menambah daya tarik tugasmu. Ini, coba lihat ..."

Dia menarik sehelai kartu dari kotak paling atas dengan bergaya dan membaca, "James Potter dan Sirius Black. Tertangkap menggunakan kutukan ilegal terhadap Bertram Aubrey. Kepala Aubrey membesar dua kali ukuran normal. Detensi ganda." Snape menyeringai.

"Pastilah menyenangkan sekali memikirkan bahwa, meskipun mereka sudah pergi, catatan prestasi hebat mereka masih ada ..."

Ara menyeringai samar. James Potter pasti ayahnya dan Sirius Black ayah baptisnya. Sepertinya dulu mereka memang bersahabat. Berarti kalau begitu, Potter dan Black saling mengenal? Atau mungkin mereka memang dekat? Sepertinya memang begitu.

Pekerjaan itu sama sekali tak berguna dan membosankan. Ara beberapa kali menguap saking bosannya. Sesekali ia menyeringai ketika menemukan nama-nama James Potter dan Sirius Black lagi, kadang ditemani nama Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew. Jarang ditemukan nama-nama yang dikenalnya.

"Kau akrab dengan dengan Avior Black?" tanya Ara tiba-tiba. Ara tak tahu mengapa mulut dan otaknya tak bekerja dengan selaras. Potter menoleh tercengang.

_Bodoh, mengapa aku bertanya padanya? Mulut brengsek!_

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kenapa?"

Ara yang merasa sudah terlanjur basah akhirnya meneruskan percakapan ini. Hitung-hitung cari informasi.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga mengenal Regulus Black?"

"Setahuku dia adik Sirius, dan dia seorang Pelahap Maut."

_Ah, dia juga tahu soal ini._

"Hanya itu?" kata Ara hati-hati.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ternyata bertanya padanya pun tak ada gunanya. Kemudian keheningan panjang menyelimuti mereka, fokus pada pekerjaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Ara tak yakin Potter tahu sesuatu tentang keterkaitan dirinya dengan Black. Ia juga tak bisa menceritakannya pada Potter dan pada siapapun. Namun sepertinya lain kali Ara harus menceritakan ini pada Black.

"Maaf tentang kejadian di Hospital Wings waktu itu," kata Potter setelah keheningan yang panjang. Ara yang hampir selesai mengerjakan detensinya tersentak dan bingung. Kejadian yang mana? Potter yang menuduhnya atau ...

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Ara.

"Aku bukan membahas mead beracun itu," katanya. Ara lega mendengarnya, tapi seketika Ara merasa seperti terkena mantra pembeku. "tapi ini tentang... ciuman itu.."

Sungguh ia tak mau ada yang membahas itu lagi. Ia benci karena tiap kali ingat peristiwa itu ia jadi merasa malu dan bersalah. "Lupakan saja," kata Ara pendek.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja," kata Potter beralih memandang Ara. Ara memandang tak percaya pada Potter. "Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa, namun–"

"Lupakan sajalah," sahut Ara cepat. "Anggap tak ada yang pernah terjadi di antara kita."

Ara segera membereskan pekerjaannya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama lagi dengannya. Ia harus cepat-cepat menghindar. Ara bangkit, lalu melangkah keluar. Namun sebelum itu tangan Potter menahannya, ia bangkit berdiri.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu. Aku tak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh di sini," kata Potter naik pitam. "Aku tak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang merasa kacau!"

"Kau tahu, aku benci mendapati diriku yang selalu menatapmu di setiap kesempatan kita bertemu. Aku benci matamu, kulitmu, rambutmu, semuanya! Aku benci karena ciuman itu membuatku selalu memikirkanmu dan menginginkanmu– "

"Stop! Aku tak mau dengar..." kata Ara keras sambil menutup telinganya. Ia tak mau mendengar semua itu. Ini salah.

_Please, jangan ..._

"Aku benci mendapati pikiranku kacau karenamu!" kata Potter tak peduli. Ara menggeleng tak menerima. "Ayah-Ibuku, dan Sirius pasti akan sangat kecewa padaku. Aku telah cukup mengecewakan Ron dan Hermione karena mereka tahu aku menggumamkan namamu dalam tidurku! Mereka juga kecewa karena aku menjengukmu waktu itu! Lihat? Aku kacau, Lestrange!"

"Apa kata Sirius kalau aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Pelahap Maut yang selama ini aku perangi, terlebih dia anak dari seseorang yang telah membunuhnya, hah? Aku serius mengatakan kalau aku tak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh dalam segala kekacauan ini. Jadi, katakan apa yang kau rasakan. Katakan kau menginginkanku, dan aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, menertawakanku di luar sana."

"Stop! Jangan membuatku bingung dan berharap padamu!" teriak Ara frustrasi.

"Tidakkah kau sadar aku juga tak menginginkan ini? Ini tak akan mengarah ke mana pun! Meskipun aku mengatakan cinta padamu, ujung-ujungnya akan sama. Kita tidak bisa bersama," kata Ara dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya. "Kita berbeda. Kau dan aku berada di sisi yang berbeda. Kita ditakdirkan untuk saling menghancurkan, saling membunuh seperti duel kita di Perpustakaan dulu. Jadi, anggap saja tak ada yang pernah terjadi. Anggap saja ciuman itu tak pernah terjadi. Dan kita akan tetap saling membenci seperti yang seharusnya."

Ara beranjak keluar dengan cepat. Berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, namun entah mengapa terlalu pelan daripada yang seharusnya. Ia tak mau menoleh ke belakang, tak mau menatap Potter. Air matanya turun deras sekuat apapun Ara menahannya. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Perasaan ini tidak seharusnya tumbuh. Apa yang akan orang tuanya katakan jika mereka tahu tentang ini? Ara tak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, bagaimana orang tuanya kecewa. Ini tak boleh dilanjutkan. Dan semenjak itu ia bertekad tak mau sedetik pun berinteraksi dengan Potter.

Akhir minggu berikutnya, Ara bergabung dengan anak kelas enam lainnya yang mengikuti praktek Apparition tambahan di Hogsmead. Draco tidak ikut karena ia akan berusia tujuh belas tahun bulan Juni nanti, sedangkan ujian pertama tanggal dua puluh satu April. Greg dan Daphne juga tak ikut karena hal yang sama. Jadi, Ara bergabung dengan Pansy dan Millicent serta Blaise, Theodore, Tracey, dan Black.

Sudah lama ia tidak keluar kastil sejak kembalinya dari Lestrange Manor Januari lalu, ditambah dengan Potter yang menyerangnya, ia seperti tahanan di penjara bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Keluar hanya untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan makan –tentunya Ara tak akan membiarkannya berjalan sendirian, selebihnya hanya dihabiskannya di kamar atau di ruang rekreasi. Ketika Daphne mendapatinya kembali ke asrama dengan wajah sembab –kentara sekali habis menangis, ia menginterogasi Ara habis-habisan yang membuatnya bersyukur bahwa Daphne tidak menguasai Legillimency. Tentu saja Ara tak menceritakannya, itu hanya jadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Potter. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu skandal kotor mereka.

Kebetulan hari ini cuaca cerah di musim semi, salah satu langit tak berawan pertama yang mereka lihat setelah lama sekali suram terus.

Antrean pendek anak-anak yang menunggu giliran melewati Filch, yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan yang biasa dengan menusuk-nusuk dengan Sensor Rahasia-nya, bergerak maju beberapa langkah menuju ke tempatnya.

Latihan tambahan hari itu berjalan dengan sangat baik, baginya tentu saja. Ara diminta ber-Dispparate ke depan Toko Lelucon Zonko dan dia berhasil muncul di sana dengan pas, tak kejauhan sedikit pun. Anak Slytherin yang lain pun sama suksesnya, kecuali Vincent, Pansy dan Tracey yang agak kejauhan dua meter dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Setelah latihan itu Ara dan teman-temannya minum butterbeer bersama di Three Broomsticks. Meja melingkar itu cukup besar sehingga muat di tempati oleh delapan orang. Ara menyesap butterbeernya pelan, rasanya hangat di perut.

"Ara, ada busa butterbeer di bibirmu," kata Blaise seraya mengusap bibir Ara pelan.

"Wow wow wow, manis sekali," kata Pansy terkikik. Ara menyeringai.

"Ayo, mate, kau bilang mau mengatakannya sekarang," kata Theo menepuk bahu kanan Blaise.

"Well, kupikir memang saatnya," jawab Blaise.

Blaise tersenyum lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ara tak mengerti apa yang mau dilakukannya, maka ia hanya memerhatikan. Theo terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Ara, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama," kata Blaise tiba-tiba. Ara menaikan sebelah alisnya, sedangkan teman-temannya bertepuk tangan pelan seraya terkekeh.

"Aku agak kecewa karena setiap kali aku mengajakmu kencan selalu kau tolak, namun sekarang aku yakin kau tak akan menolak lagi pernyataan cintaku ini," lanjutnya mantap. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ara menelan ludah. Bagaimana ini? Ia tak punya perasaan apapun pada Blaise. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide. Jika Potter tahu Ara berpacaran dengan Blaise, mungkin dia akan menjauh darinya. Tapi tega sekali ia memanfaatkan Blaise untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri. Ah, siapa peduli, di Slytherin perbuatan seperti ini sudah biasa. Ara yakin pasti Blaise juga memiliki egonya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Ara. Anggap saja ini sebagai simbiosis mutualisme. Karena Slytherin selalu punya egonya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, aku terima," kata Ara seraya tersenyum. Teman-temannya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan yang menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Blaise tersenyum senang sekaligus malu, Ara hanya menyeringai samar.

"Selamat, mate!" kata Theo menjabat tangan Blaise dan Ara bergantian. Dan ucapan selamat berdatangan dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ara tercengang karena Black juga menyalaminya. Dan berita jadiannya Ara dengan Blaise menjadi berita terhangat sepanjang minggu itu di Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Langsung balas review aja deh..<p>

**istiartika**: Terima kasih banyak, ya ^^ Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi sepupu jauh kok. RnR terus ^^

**potter15**: Maaf kalo lama, mood-ku sering datang dan pergi sesuka hati XD Terima kasih banyak, ya ^^ RnR terus ^^

Saya agak kecewa nih, bukan gegara reviewers karena sebenernya saya gak terlalu mengharapkan banyak reviewers sih, tapi karena makin ke sini perasaan readers-nya makin dikit T_T

But anyway, thanks for all my lovely reviewers, followers, favoriters, and slient readers ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**BAB 6**

"Blaise, ada noda saus di bibirmu," kata Ara pada Blaise ketika Potter tengah menatapnya. "Sini biar kubersihkan," Ara mengambil serbet lalu mengusapnya lembut di sudut bibir Blaise.

"Terima kasih, _honey_," balas Blaise sambil membelai pipi Ara. Ara hanya tersenyum, sesekali matanya melirik Potter yang terlihat geram memandangnya.

"Kalian ini bermesraan terus," kata Pansy. "Aku jadi iri."

"Carilah pacar, Pans," sambung Daphne. Yang lain tertawa, Pansy merengut sambil memandang penuh arti ke arah Draco.

Ara sengaja mengumbar kemesraan dengan Blaise jika Potter sedang memandangnya di meja Slytherin. Berharap Potter segera sadar lalu menjauhinya. Namun sudah seminggu berlalu, Potter tak menyerah juga. Beberapa kali Potter mencoba menghampirinya, dan beruntung Ara bisa langsung pergi dengan cepat atau menghampiri Blaise dengan cepat. Dalam hatinya berharap Draco cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misinya agar Ara tak perlu lagi bersekolah. Menatap Potter membuat keyakinan dalam hatinya goyah. Maka dari itu, ini tak boleh berlanjut, ia harus secepatnya meninggalkan Hogwarts.

"Tidurlah, Ara," kata Blaise di ruang rekreasi malam itu. "Besok sore kita ada ujian Apparition."

"Kau tidur duluan saja, Blaise. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu," balas Ara. Ia berencana kembali meginterogas Black perihal mimpi anehnya.

"Baiklah. Pastikan kau tak tidur terlalu larut, Honey," kata Blaise.

"Tenang saja," jawab Ara tersenyum. Blaise mencium bibirnya singkat. Rasanya aneh, tidak pas, tidak nyaman, seperti jika kau tidur di atas atas kasur yang bukan kasur di rumahmu dan kau menginginkan tidur di kasur nyaman di rumahmu.

"Hey, Black!" serunya berjalan menghampiri Black.

"Apalagi maumu?" jawabnya ketus.

"Bisakah tidak pakai nada seperti itu?" dengus Ara sebal. "Ibuku yang membunuh Ayahmu, jadi itu bukan salahku."

Ara tak tahu ia salah ngomong atau tidak. Namun–untungnya–Black tak menanggapinya dengan berlebihan selain mendengus.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya," kata Ara lagi. "Melanjutkan pertanyaanku waktu itu."

"Sebenarnya apa sih tujuanmu menginterogasiku perihal Regulus?" kata Black curiga. "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada Ibumu yang pasti lebih mengenalnya?"

Ara bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dengarkan pertanyaanku dulu," kata Ara.

"Tidak. Kau yang harus menjawabku dulu," katanya tajam. Entah mengapa dengan raut wajah seperti itu, Black mengingatkannya akan wajah Regulus. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia terintimidasi oleh tatapan orang lain selain Ibunya dan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tak punya pilihan, Ara terpaksa menjawab, "Regulus sering muncul dalam mimpiku, bersama Anna dan... dirimu.."

Dahi Black mengerenyit. Kemudian Ara melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Apa kau pernah atau sering mengalami hal yang sama denganku?–Maksudku aku yakin ada suatu keterkaitan yang tak diketahui antara kita dan mereka berdua."

Black kelihatan tercengang sekaligus bingung. Dahinya mengerenyit terlihat seperti menyimpan opininya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Black?" kata Ara berusaha menyadarkannya. "Kau–"

"Cukup," katanya. "Jangan bicara lagi. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, jadi jangan tanyakan tentang hal itu lagi padaku."

"Tapi–"

Namun sebelum Ara melanjutkannya, Black telah berlalu menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Sikapnya seperti itu meyakinkan Ara bahwa Black mengalami hal sama dengannya,. Nampaknya Black tak mau mengakui karena mungkin ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Ara yang merupakan seorang Pelahap Maut.

Jijik? _Serendah itukah kaumku di mata mereka?_ Pikirnya getir.

**-xx-**

"Bagaimana?" Daphne bertanya sambil membubuhkan bedak di wajahnya ketika Ara sampai di ruang rekreasi usai ujian Apparition petang itu.

"Sukses pastinya," jawabnya menghambur ke sebelah Daphne. "Hanya Pansy dan Vincent yang tidak lulus. Pansy kena _splinching_ dan Vincent masih kejauhan dari tempat seharusnya."

"Huh, Pansy, otak sebodoh Troll seperti dia memang wajar tidak lulus," kata Daphne mencibir. "Aku berharap wajah anjing pug-nya itu yang kena _splinching_."

Akhir-akhir ini Daphne memang sedang sebal pada Pansy karena dua hari yang lalu Pansy menumpahkan tinta permanen-anti-sihir ke esai Transfigurasi-nya yang membuatnya kena detensi dari McGonagall. Beruntung Pansy tak ada di sini. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah terjadi perang mantra di ruangan ini atau yang lebih parah dan merepotkan kalau mereka sampai berduel secara Muggle–ya, saling jambak.

Pikirannya kalut lagi. Padahal ia sudah berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya pada PR-PR dan hal lain, tapi ketika PR-PR tak lagi mengganggunya, masalah itu menyelinap lagi di benaknya. Ia harus mengosongkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia baru merasakan betapa lelahnya dia. Badannya, pikirannya. Mungkin wiski-api dapat membantunya.

"Kau punya wiski-api?" kata Ara.

"Apa? Wiski-api?" Daphne mengerenyit heran. "Tumben kau menanyakan wiski-api."

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan, aku sudah tujuh belas," kata Ara tak sabar.

"Aku tak punya minuman seperti itu. Kau tahu, kan aku belum tujuh belas," jawabnya.

Ara mendengus. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide. Ara menyelinap ke kamar anak laki-laki, ke kamar Draco. Ia berpikir mungkin ada wiski-api di sana. Ia pernah beberapa kali masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki, kamar Draco dan kamar Blaise. Cewek-cewek Slytherin sudah biasa keluar-masuk kamar anak-anak cowok, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sebetulnya ada kutukan kuno yang dipasang para profesor untuk mencegah masuknya penyusup di masing-masing pintu kamar. Yah, hanya kutukan ringan, mudah dipatahkan. Mereka dengan mudah menemukan dan merapalkan kontra kutukannya semudah merapalkan _Alohomora_.

Ara menggeledah kamar Draco, Vincent, dan Greg. Akhirnya dengan wajah senang, Ara menemukan seboks wiski-api yang sudah hilang beberapa botol. Ternyata diam-diam mereka sering minum bersama di kamar mereka. Ara mengambil satu botol, cukup untuk membuatnya hilang ingatan sementara. Ia keluar dengan menyembunyikan botol itu di dalam jubahnya.

"Hey, aku dapat satu," bisik Ara pada Daphne. Daphne membelalak kaget.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" katanya berbisik.

"Dari kolong tempat tidur Vincent. Entah bagaimana dia menyelundupkannya," jawab Ara. "Mau ikut tidak?"

"Jujur saja aku belum pernah minum wiski-api sebelumnya," katanya. "Tapi sepertinya boleh juga."

"Ayo ke kamar," ajak Ara.

Ara dan Daphne bersulang, lalu meminum wiski-api mereka. Kentara sekali ini pertama kalinya Daphne minum, wajahnya mengerenyit ketika wiski-api menyentuh lidahnya. Ara terkekeh pelan. Ara sudah sering minum ini, bukan di sekolah, tentu saja. Lestrange Manor punya ruang khusus penyimpanan anggur, bir, dan wiski-api berbagai merk. Merk terkenal, tentu saja.

Ara minum lagi, lidahnya sudah terbiasa. Lima gelas telah dihabiskannya. Daphne sudah mabuk pada gelas ketiga, sekarang ia terlelap di kasurnya. Ara sudah mencapai gelas ketujuh, tapi masih belum mabuk juga. Namun kepalanya mulai berat. Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang. Pandangannya mengabur, berputar-putar. Namun kekalutannya masih belum hilang. Wajah Potter terbayang-bayang lagi membuatnya kesal. Ia minum lagi dan lagi hingga isi botol wiski-api itu habis, lalu tak menyadari apapun lagi.

**-xx-**

"Demi Salazar, dia tak bangun juga..."

"Dia dapat wiski-api dari mana sih?"

"Sepertinya dia menyelinap ke kamar kami..."

"Ya, dia bilang dia mendapatkannya dari kolong tempat tidurmu, Vince."

"Ini semua salahmu, Vincent!"

"Hey, jangan sembarangan, Pans! Aku sudah menyimpannya serapat mungkin, mana kutahu dia bisa menemukannya!"

"Keluar sana kalau hanya ingin bertengkar! Suara kalian memekakkan telingaku, tahu!"

"Kau kira kau tidak, Blaise?"

Ara terbangun karena suara berisik itu. Kepalanya pening sekali, matanya perih. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama tertidur. Ia berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. Buram dan lama kelamaan semakin jelas. Kepala Daphne, Millie, Pansy, dan Tracey mengelilinginya.

"Jenggot Merlin, akhirnya kau bangun juga, Ara!" suara melengking Pansy terdengar.

"Ini sudah jam berapa?" kata Ara. Hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali.

"Jam delapan malam," kata Pansy. "Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama kau tidur?"

Ara menggeleng, tentu saja. Mana tahu dia sudah berapa jam ia tidur. "Memang sudah berapa lama?"

"Dua puluh empat jam, Ara. Dari kemarin malam!" kata Pansy keras.

Ara terbelalak. Selama itu? Merlin, ia memang tak ingat apapun setelah minum. Berarti seharian kemarin ia bolos? Salazar, sepertinya detensi menunggunya lagi.

"Terkejut?" kata Pansy. "Kami lebih terkejut lagi dengan apa yang kau minum."

"Sudahlah, Pans. Aku hanya minum sedikit," kata Ara.

"Sedikit katamu? Satu botol kau bilang sedikit?" kata Pansy lebih keras.

"Demi Salazar, Pans, suaramu membuat telingaku sakit! Diamlah!" tukas Ara sebal. "Memang apa salahnya sih? Aku sudah cukup umur."

"Tapi kau membuat Slytherin mendapat masalah! Snape tahu soal ini. Dia memotong tiga puluh poin dari masing-masing kalian berdua," katanya menunjuk Ara dan Daphne, "dan tiga puluh poin lagi dari Vincent karena berani menyelundupkan wiski-api! Kita kehilangan sembilan puluh poin dalam waktu semalam! Apa tidak cukup dengan kekalahan tim Quidditch kita?"

Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa bergolak. Entah ingin muntah atau rasa bersalah. Dan Ara lebih suka ingin muntah daripada merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Saat itu Ara tak memikirkan apa-apa selain mencoba merilekskan pikirannya dari masalah-masalah itu. Ia tak memikirkan Snape, pelajaran, atau poin asrama sedikit pun. Tapi Ara heran, sejak kapan Pansy peduli dengan hal-hal semacam ini?

"Dan sekarang kalian bertiga," tunjuk Pansy pada Ara, Daphne, dan Vincent yang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Blaise, Greg, dan Theo, "menghadap Snape sekarang juga untuk detensi kalian."

"Seharusnya kau juga kena, Greg. Kau yang memberi ide, kan?" kata Vincent lesu.

"Yang menyelundupkan yang bertanggungjawab," kata Greg enteng. Khas Slytherin, lempar batu sembunyi tangan.

"Sialan kau!" ujar Vincent berang. Greg hanya terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, kita ke kantor Snape sekarang," kata Ara bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Perlu kutemani?" kata Blaise. Ara hanya menggeleng tanpa suara.

Hanya merapikan rambutnya sedikit ia keluar asrama bersama Daphne dan Vincent yang berwajah pasrah. Jenggot Merlin, baru seminggu yang lalu detensinya selesai, sekarang ia kena detensi lagi!

Setelah beberapa lama merasa jengah dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan dari anak-anak lain yang lewat, akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di kantor Snape yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Ara.

"Miss Lestrange, Miss Greengrass, dan Mr. Crabbe, aku tak menyangka akan dipermalukan seperti ini oleh kalian," kata Snape tajam. Ara menelan ludah. "Wiski-api? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Se-sebenarnya Greg yang me-memberi ide, Sir," kata Vincent agak gagap.

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang memberi ide. Kau harusnya menolak ide Mr. Goyle. Jangan hanya kesenangan yang kau pikirkan," kata Snape.

"Miss Lestrange dan Miss Greengrass," kata Snape berpaling menatap mereka. "Apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan hingga berani menyelinap ke kamar anak laki-laki dan mencuri sebotol wiski-api, lalu meminumnya hingga tak sadarkan diri selama dua puluh empat jam?"

"Saya yang menyelinap dan mencuri wiski-api dari kamar Vincent, Sir. Dan saya juga yang mengajak Daphne minum bersama. Daphne hanya minum tiga gelas, sedangkan sisanya saya habiskan. Jadi, ini sepenuhnya salah saya. Dan untuk alasan mengapa saya berani meminumnya, maafkan saya tak bisa mengatakannya karena itu privasi saya," kata Ara jujur. Ia tak sama seperti anak Slytherin kebanyakan yang suka mencari-cari alasan.

"Aku terkesan dengan kejujuranmu, Miss Lestrange. Tapi Miss Greengrass tetap saja terlibat dan ia tetap harus dikenakan detensi," kata Snape. "Dan untuk kalian berdua, Miss Lestrange, Miss Greengrass, Profesor Flitwick berpesan padaku untuk disampaikan pada kalian berdua agar ke kantor beliau besok malam jam delapan."

Sepertinya triple detensi menunggunya lagi. Detensi Snape, detensi Flitwick, dan detensi Vector. Ya, seharian kemarin ia bolos pelajaran Mantra dan Arithmancy. Beruntung sekali kemarin itu hanya pelajaran mereka dalam jadwalnya. Ara yakin tak akan punya muka lagi jika McGonagall sekali lagi memberinya detensi.

"Profesor Vector juga berpesan agar kau, Miss Lestrange, pergi ke kantornya lusa di jam yang sama," kata Snape. "Sekarang aku mau kalian membantuku memilah benda-benda ini ke dalam toples ..."

**-xx-**

Ara berjalan cepat–nyaris berlari menuju Hospital Wings. Berita Draco dirawat akibat duelnya dengan Potter telah menyebar dengan cepat hanya selang beberapa jam. Ara merasa khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Ara menyayangi Draco, semarah apapun padanya. Air matanya tumpah ketika dilihatnya Draco terbaring.

Ara masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Di sana sudah ada Snape, McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, Pansy, dan Potter. Tersentak melihatnya ada di sini, ia memilih tak peduli. Raut wajah Pansy memerah, kelihatannya habis marah-marah, memarahi Potter mungkin. Ara menyeka air matanya cepat-cepat.

Setelah memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Potter karena telah berani menyerang sepupunya, Ara duduk di tepi kasur Draco. Wajahnya pucat, lebih pucat daripada terakhir kali Ara melihat wajahnya. Sekarang badannya terlihat lebih kurus. Memang rencana apa sih yang ia kerjakan hingga tak sempat merawat dirinya sendiri?

Air matanya turun lagi. Ara mengelus rambut pirangnya lembut. Ia mengutuk Draco dalam hati karena menolak bantuannya waktu itu. Mungkin saja hal ini tak akan terjadi jika egonya dikesampingkan. Ara hanya berharap Draco mengerti kalau Ara tak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

_Bukalah matamu, Drake.._

"Kau.. baik..?" kata Ara dengan isakkan pelan setelah Draco membuka matanya. Draco hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Draco, kau tak apa-apa?" kata Pansy.

"Aku baik, Pans," jawab Draco. Kemudian, Ara melihat, Draco menatap tajam Potter melewati bahu Ara. Ara bisa merasakannya.

"Kalian semua bisa keluar? Aku ingin bicara dengan Ara. Berdua," katanya pada semua orang di sana. Akhirnya semua keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang.. dilakukan.. si brengsek itu.. padamu?" kata Ara agak tersendat.

"Aku mendengarnya berkata suatu mantra –entah apa, tapi terdengar seperti Sectumsempra atau apa itu –aku tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas setelah itu yang kurasakan hanya kesakitan dan hanya darah dan wajah Potter yang kulihat, lalu Snape datang dan menyembuhkanku," kata Draco lemah.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang kau lakukan.. hingga kalian bisa.. terlibat duel seperti ini?" kata Ara bercampur isakkannya.

Draco terlihat enggan menjawabnya. Mungkin Potter mengetahui sesuatu tentang rencana Draco yang membuat mereka terlibat duel ini. Ara memutuskan tak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Sudahlah..." kata Ara kemudian.

Raut wajah Draco terlihat lega, namun masih terlihat terharu bercampur rasa bersalah.

"Tak usah menangis," katanya. Sejenak Draco terdiam. Terlihat berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu yang telah lama ditahannya. "Maafkan aku," katanya akhirnya.

"Aku.. hanya ingin.. kau mengerti.." isak Ara. "Aku.. tak pernah.. berpikiran untuk.. merebut posisimu.. atau apapun.. aku–"

"Ssst, aku mengerti. Maka dari itu, maafkan aku," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku memaafkanmu," Ara tersenyum. "aku juga.. tak akan memaksamu.. memberitahuku. Tapi kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku siap kapanpun."

Draco tersenyum. Senyum tulus. Jarang sekali ia melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. "Terima kasih.."

Ara merasa sedikit bebannya terangkat dari pundaknya. Sepupu yang paling disayanginya telah kembali. Kendati Draco masih bertingkah aneh, Ara sudah tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, ia akan siap membantu jika dibutuhkan.

Dan hari itu kemungkinan adalah hari terakhirnya mereka –Ara dan Potter saling bertemu pandang. Karena esoknya hingga menjelang pertandingan final Quidditch musim ini, Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor, Potter tak pernah sekali pun berusaha memandanginya lagi, mungkin ia sudah tak punya muka lagi di depannya. Dan seharusnya Ara merasa senang akan hal ini, namun yang 'seharusnya' itu tak pernah terjadi. Entah mengapa kini malah Ara yang rajin memandanginya di kelas atau di Aula Besar. Perbuatan bodoh memang, tapi ia sendiri pun tak mengerti. Banyak yang tak ia mengerti. Pikirannya, perasaannya. Kekalutannya ini membuatnya menyesal karena tak mencuri dua botol wiski-api lagi dari kamar Vincent.

Pertandingan final hari Sabtu ini membangkitkan semangat sebagian besar anak-anak, terutama anak-anak Ravenclaw yang merasa di atas angin karena Potter tak ikut bertanding kali ini. Tampang kemarahan anak-anak Gryffindor padanya dan detensi hingga akhir tahun ajaran benar-benar membuat anak-anak Slytherin puas sekali mengejeknya.

_Dia pantas mendapatkannya.._

Ara memutuskan tak menonton pertandingan itu dan memilih menemani Draco di Hospital Wings. Awalnya Draco menolak keras, namun desakkan Ara membuatnya bungkam. Ara tahu kalau Draco dibiarkan sendirian, ia akan kembali ke lantai tujuh untuk menjalankan rencana entah-apa-nya itu dan Ara tak boleh membiarkannya keluar rumah sakit di saat Draco belum sembuh total.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa antara kau dengan si Kepala-codet?" kata Draco tiba-tiba yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk Ara meremang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kata Ara agak gagap. _Dia tahu sesuatu?_ –pikirnya paranoid.

"Aku melihatmu dan Potter seperti sedang bertengkar di depan kantor Snape beberapa minggu yang lalu," kata Draco. Ara menahan napas, namun tetap berusaha menormalkan wajah dan suaranya.

"Di-dia tahu sesuatu tentang rencanamu," ucap Ara bohong. Tak sepenuhnya bohong karena Potter memang mencurigai tingkah Draco. "Dan dia berusaha menginterogasiku."

"Selalu–seperti biasa, berlagak seperti detektif. Senang sekali mencampuri urusan orang," cemooh Draco. Ara menghela napas lega. "Karena dia Ayahku masuk Azkaban," Draco menambahkan dengan agak getir.

"Setidaknya ia aman dari siksaan Pangeran Kegelapan," kata Ara berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau senang Pamanmu jadi santapan para Dementor, huh?" kata Draco ketus.

_Sial, salah paham lagi dia._

Ara memutar bola matanya, "Bisakah untuk mencerna perkataanku dulu? Pakai otakmu! Jangan merasa menjadi yang paling menderita di sini!" bentak Ara.

"Memangnya kau tahu arti penderitaan itu apa?" katanya sinis.

"Kau tak ingat kalau kedua orang tuaku dulu mendekam di Azkaban juga? Bahkan sejak aku masih kecil. Penderitaanmu ini tak seberapa besar dengan yang aku alami.." balas Ara pelan dengan emosi yang bergemuruh di hatinya. Matanya mulai memanas. Entah bagaimana Ara bisa jadi cengeng seperti ini.

Draco terdiam, mungkin dia sadar pada perkataan Ara. Penderitaannya memang tak seberapa besar dengan penderitaan Ara.

"Jangan selalu berpikiran negatif padaku," kata Ara kemudian. "Kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku menyayangimu, Draco."

Mereka terdiam hingga dua menit kemudian pertandingan final selesai dengan kemenangan Gryffindor. Dan esoknya, fakta menyesakkan sampai ke telinganya. Harry Potter jadian dengan Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Notes: terima kasih masih mengikuti cerita ini. semoga bab ini tidak mengecewakan ^^<p>

Balasan reviews (login? Cek PM)! Check this out!

**potter15**: Saya usahain update cepet ^^ Terima kasih banyak, ya :) RnR terus ^^

Thanks for all my lovely reviewers, followers, favoriters, and silent readers ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**BAB 7**

Fakta bahwa Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley berpacaran tak membuat Ara lebih baik. Ia senang karena dengan begitu Ara akan terbebas dari Potter, namun perasaan sedihnya terasa lebih besar. Kalau Potter memang benar mencintainya, seharusnya ia tak pacaran dengan Weasley dan tetap mengejar Ara. Secepat itu Potter menyerah? Atau dia memang tak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ara?

Ara sendiri pun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan dalam hati untuk tak peduli dan seharusnya ia merasa senang, namun usahanya sia-sia. Hingga beberapa minggu berikutnya, Ara sering uring-uringan dan menjadi semakin sensitif apalagi jika ada yang menyebut-nyebut nama Potter. Ara mendadak tak nafsu makan jika melihat Potter dan Weasley bermesraan di Aula Besar. Blaise dan Daphne tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan Draco sekalipun. Akibat masalah ini, Ara sampai melupakan ambisinya terhadap Avior Black. Gairahnya seakan memudar terhadap misteri tentang Regulus Black. Ara bahkan bisa merasakan sendiri bahwa dirinya menjadi semakin bengis, ia jadi suka membentak anak-anak yang menghalangi jalannya, dan bahkan di suatu hari ketika pelajaran Transfigurasi ia tak segan-segan membentak McGonagall di hadapan semua murid yang berakibat potongan sepuluh poin dan detensi di malam harinya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?" kata Daphne khawatir. "Sudah berminggu-minggu kau berlaku aneh. Ceritakanlah padaku.."

Ara tak menjawab karena memang tak ingin menjawab. Dan sebelum Daphne atau siapapun mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi padanya, Ara langsung bangkit dari sofa dan pergi dari ruang rekreasi. Ia duduk di tepi Danau Hitam, tempat yang tampaknya tepat sebagai tujuannya saat ini. Ia butuh sendirian dan kesunyian. Beruntung tak banyak anak yang berlalu lalang di sini.

Angin bertiup lemah di awal musim panas. Ara ingin sejenak mengosongkan pikirannya. Lelah dengan semua beban di pundaknya. Ia ingin mendapat ketenangan sejenak sebelum kenyataan kembali mengingatkan akan masalah dan tanggungjawabnya. Ia ingin menangis, mengeluarkan semua yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dan akhirnya air mata itu turun diiringi isakkan tertahannya. Namun menangis pun percuma rasanya, dadanya tetap sesak. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kali ini. Membohongi dirinya sendiri tak membuatnya lebih baik, dan jika ia mengakuinya, rasa bersalah itu terus menghantuinya, seakan Ibu dan Ayahnya bersiap mengumpankannya ke Nagini. Ia takut, sungguh takut. Ia jadi berharap seandainya saja ia tak pernah bertemu orang tuanya, seandainya saja Pangeran Kegelapan tak pernah bangkit lagi, dan seandainya saja ia tetap berada di Durmstrang.

"Sakit, kan rasanya?" kata suara yang amat dikenalnya tiba-tiba. Bulu kuduk Ara meremang seketika. "Melihat yang kita cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain."

Ara buru-buru menghapus jejak air matanya dan berusaha menormalkan suaranya ketika berkata, "Enyahlah."

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Lestrange," desis Potter.

"Jadi, ini balas dendammu?" kata Ara sinis.

"Dendam? Terdengar terlalu kejam menurutku," jawab Potter. "Lebih tepatnya supaya kau sadar kalau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Huh, jangan mimpi," cemooh Ara. "Kata siapa aku mencintaimu?" lalu menambahkan dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Potter tertawa meremehkan, "Semakin kau menyangkal, semakin terlihat jelas kebenarannya."

Ara semakin kalang kabut. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Berbohong pun sepertinya sudah tak mempan.

"Kau pergi atau aku yang pergi," kata Ara mengancam.

"Coba saja..." katanya.

Sedetik kemudian Ara bangkit mencoba untuk pergi, tapi Potter segera menghalanginya.

"...karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu," kata Potter sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu kalau ini percuma!" geram Ara.

"Tidak, ini tidak percuma selama kau mau berubah!" balas Potter.

"Percuma karena aku tak akan berubah!" teriak Ara, lalu berlari pergi, tapi sekali lagi ia kalah cepat dari Potter.

"Tidak. Berhenti sekarang, Lestrange!" teriak Potter seraya menarik tangan kirinya. Seketika Potter membeku, matanya terbelalak. Lengan jubah Ara tersingkap dan terlihatlah Tanda Kegelapan berwarna hitam di sana.

Ara memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang hendak turun lagi.

"Lihat? Takdir kita sudah ditentukan," ucap Ara pelan. "Kalau kau berpikir dapat membuatku menyebrang pihak, kau salah. Sudah terlambat, aku sudah terikat. Cepat atau lambat kita akan berperang. Jadi, kubur saja perasaanmu dalam-dalam."

"Tapi Snape bisa! Kenapa kau tidak?" teriak Potter putus asa.

Ara menggeleng, "Tidak bisa! Situasinya tak semudah itu. Dan Snape, kau tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya."

"Tidak, Lestrange," desis Potter.

"Potter, lepaska–"

"Dengarkan aku!" seketika itu juga Ara diam. "Aku bisa meminta Orde untuk melindungimu kalau kau takut Voldemort memburumu, aku janji!"

Kini Ara benar-benar tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Dengan terisak ia berkata, "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Ini bukan tentang Pangeran Kegelapan atau Pelahap Maut, tapi ini tentang orang tuaku!"

"Orang tuamu?" kata Potter dengan nada tak percaya. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari Bellatrix Lestrange, hah?"

Ara menggeram marah. Ia jelas menangkap maksud dari nada bicara Potter, "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Ibuku! Jadi, jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Potter tak berkata apapun, maka Ara melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tak tahu rasanya memiliki orang tua yang membebankan harapan di pundakmu. Aku tak bisa mengkhianati mereka begitu saja hanya karena orang asing yang bahkan adalah musuh kami sendiri."

Beberapa saat berlalu. Ara masih terisak dengan Potter yang masih menatapnya.

Potter mulai bicara lagi, "Aku memang tak tahu rasanya punya orang tua, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memikul harapan di pundakku–bahkan oleh semua orang. Semua masyarakat sihir mengharapkanku menghancurkan Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut!"

Ara tersenyum sinis setelah isakkannya berkurang, "Jadi, seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kau mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah percaya padamu, Potter!"

Potter kelihatan kehabisan kata-kata. Namun akhirnya ia berkata lagi, "Tapi mereka Pelahap Maut! Dan sekarang kau juga salah satu dari mereka. Apa yang kau harapkan dari bergabung dengan kelompok kriminal seperti mereka?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tak mengerti! Kau tak mengerti tentang perjuangan kami, kau tak mengerti tentang aku dan orang tuaku!" seru Ara. Ia menghapus air matanya meski setelahnya mengalir lagi, "Percakapan ini tak ada artinya. Sia-sia, Potter. Aku tetap tak bisa mengkhianati orang tuaku. Kita memang tidak bisa bersama."

Potter menatap Ara dengan pandangan yang semakin putus asa. Namun Ara tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau ingin dikatakan, Ara juga merasa terluka–bahkan melebihi yang cowok itu rasakan.

Mereka masih saling menatap. Ara bisa mengerti arti tatapan itu tanpa harus menggunakan Legillimens. Mata hijau itu memancarkan rasa cinta dan keputus-asaan yang besar akan dirinya. Harry Potter benar-benar mencintainya, Ara dapat merasakan itu. Detensi-detensi yang mereka lewati bersama benar-benar mengubah semuanya. Segala perbedaan yang seakan membatasi dunia mereka kini perlahan luntur, menyamarkan batas-batas itu.

Tangan Ara terulur, meraih wajah Potter. Ia membelai pipi Sang Terpilih itu dengan ibu jarinya. Dan entah apa yang mendorongnya, Ara menghapus jarak antara mereka, lalu bibirnya mencapai bibir Potter. Sejenak Potter tertegun, tapi akhirnya cowok itu menerima... dan membalasnya...

Kali ini bukanlah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Waktu itu ia terlalu terkejut untuk menyadarinya. Sekarang mereka begitu menikmati saat-saat saling merasakan bibir masing-masing. Ara merasa seakan waktu berhenti. Apalagi ketika pagutan bibir mereka semakin dalam dan intense.

Ara merasa tak rela saat ia harus menarik diri untuk mengambil napas sejenak. Dan ketika bibir Potter kembali lagi untuknya, Ara tidak ingin ciuman ini berakhir–bahkan sejak di perpustakaan itu. Namun lagi-lagi Ara harus dikecewakan oleh kenyataan. Air matanya turun lagi. Dunia nyata kembali menyadarkannya bahwa ia harus segera menyudahi ini. Menyudahi ciuman mereka. Menyudahi perasaan mereka yang mungkin butuh waktu lebih dari seumur hidup untuk menghilangkannya.

"Kuharap kita tak pernah bertemu lagi," kata-kata terakhirnya untuk Potter.

Kemudian Ara kembali berlari meninggalkan Potter. Air matanya semakin deras di tengah pelariannya. Jangan menoleh ke belakang, ia tak boleh menoleh ke belakang. Biarkan perasaan itu tertinggal jauh di sana bersama Harry Potter.

**-xx-**

"Di mana Draco?" tanya Ara pada Greg dan Vincent.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Greg. "Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia jadi sering pergi sendiri dan tak minta kami lagi untuk berjaga–"

Suaranya terhenti karena Vincent menyikutnya. Mata Ara menyipit curiga. Raut wajah mereka seketika tegang ketakutan.

"Berjaga? Apa maksudmu berjaga?" tanya Ara curiga. Mereka tak menjawab.

"Kalian yang berjaga di depan ruang rahasia di lantai tujuh itu, kan? Kalian yang menyamar menjadi anak perempuan itu, kan?" tanya Ara menuntut.

Mereka tetap bungkam yang meyakinkan Ara bahwa dugaannya benar. Vincent menelan ludah, terlihat dari jakunnya yang naik-turun.

"Katakan padaku apa yang dia kerjakan di ruangan itu, Vince, Greg!" desak Ara.

Dan Ara terus mendesak mereka karena mereka tak kunjung buka mulut. Akhirnya dengan rasa penasaran yang meningkat hingga berpuluh-puluh kali lipat, mereka menceritakannya.

"Selama ini memang kami yang berjaga di Kamar Kebutuhan. Kami menyamar menjadi anak-anak perempuan dengan ramuan Polijus, tapi kami tak tahu apa yang Draco kerjakan di dalam kamar itu. Dia bersikeras tak ingin memberitahu kami. Hanya itu yang bisa kami katakan," kata Vincent.

Tanpa tedeng-aling, Ara berlari keluar menuju Kamar kebutuhan. Ia bergegas menaiki tangga pualam dengan cepat. Ia sesekali bersembunyi ketika melihat orang-orang yang Ara duga adalah Auror berjaga di koridor-koridor. Ketika ia sampai di lantai tujuh, ia bisa melihat dua Weasley dan Longbottom berjaga di depan tembok kosong itu. Ara sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan dirinya. Kemudian tiga menit ia menunggu, Draco keluar dengan memegang Tangan Kemuliaan-nya, lalu tiba-tiba Draco melemparkan sesuatu ke udara dan semuanya gelap gulita. Ara tak bisa melihat apapun, lalu seseorang menarik tangannya. Ara mencoba melepaskan genggaman orang itu, namun orang itu segera berbisik, "Tenang, ini aku. Draco."

Setelah kegelapan lenyap, Ara bisa melihat ada empat Pelahap Maut dibawa masuk ke Hogwarts. Ara tercengang menatap mereka semua. Ara hendak bertanya untuk apa mereka ke sini dan bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke sini, namun Draco berbisik mengatakan untuk tak bertanya apa-apa dulu. Kemudian mereka membawa Ara menuju tangga ke Menara Astronomi. Namun di tengah perjalanan, orang-orang yang berjaga itu menemukan mereka. Mereka berpencar, dan orang-orang itu mengejar mereka.

Terjadi pertempuran. Salah satu Pelahap Maut memisahkan diri ke tangga Menara. Salah seorang perempuan dari orang-orang itu menyerang Ara dan dengan sigap Ara menangkisnya dengan mantra pelindung. Draco dengan brutal menembakkan Kutukan Pembunuh ke segala arah yang membuat Pelahap Maut yang datang dari arah tangga Menara, mati terkena kutukan Draco. Ara melancarkan serangan mantra bius ke lawannya, namun luput. Dan pertempuran terus berlangsung, membuat luka-luka kecil di tubuh Ara karena beberapa kali terpental. Fenrir Greyback menyerang laki-laki tinggi berambut merah hingga pingsan atau bahkan mati. Amycus Carrow menembakkan Kutukan Pembunuh pada Longbottom, namun luput. Ara yang sudah nyaris kelelahan tak menyadari ketika Draco menyambar tangannya dan menaiki tangga menuju Menara Astronomi.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka ketika mereka memasuki Menara Astronomi. Hanya ada Dumbledore di sana, Draco langsung menyerangnya dengan mantra pelucut senjata. Dumbledore berdiri bersandar di benteng, dengan wajah sangat pucat pasi, Dumbledore masih tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda panik ataupun bingung. Dia hanya memandang mereka dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Draco. Selamat malam, Ara."

Ara menduga alasan mengapa Dumbledore ada di sini, namun ia hanya diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Apakah ini saatnya?_

Draco melangkah maju, memandang ke sekitarnya dengan cepat untuk mengecek dia, Ara dan Dumbledore hanya bertiga saja. Terpandang olehnya sapu kedua.

"Siapa lagi yang ada di sini?"

"Pertanyaan yang bisa juga kuajukan kepadamu. Atau apakah hanya Ara yang membantumu?"

Ara melihat mata pucat Draco kembali memandang Dumbledore dalam sinar kehijauan Tanda.

"Tidak. Tidak hanya Ara," katanya. "Saya punya pendukung. Ada Pelahap Maut di sini, di sekolah Anda malam ini."

"Wah, wah," kata Dumbledore, seolah Draco sedang memperlihatkan kepadanya PR proyek yang ambisius. "Sungguh bagus sekali. Kau–maksudku kalian menemukan cara untuk memasukkan mereka, rupanya?"

"Saya. Saya yang memasukkan mereka. Ara tidak tahu sama sekali rencana ini," kata Draco, yang terengah. "Tepat di bawah hidung Anda dan Anda tak pernah menyadarinya!"

"Sungguh banyak akal, tapi tadi kau bilang Ara tak tahu tentang rencana ini?" kata Dumbledore.

"Yeah," kata Draco. "Saya memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya."

"Begitukah?" kata Dumbledore pada Ara dan Ara diam saja, lalu Dumbledore berpaling ke Draco, "Tapi ... maaf ... di mana mereka sekarang, para pendukungmu? Kau tampak tak terkawal. Aku yakin Ara di sini bukan untuk mengawalmu."

"Mereka bertemu beberapa penjaga Anda. Mereka sedang bertempur di bawah sana. Tak akan lama lagi ... saya keluar lebih dulu. Saya–saya punya tugas yang harus saya laksanakan."

"Nah, kalau begitu, teruskan dan laksanakan tugasmu, Nak," kata Dumbledore lembut.

Sunyi. Draco hanya memandang Dumbledore yang tersenyum. Pancaran ketakutan terlihat jelas di mata Draco. Ara masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suara pertempuran masih terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Draco, Draco, kau bukan pembunuh."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?" kata Draco segera.

Rupanya dia menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan kata-katanya tadi terdengar. Ara melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Anda tak tahu saya sanggup berbuat apa saja," kata Draco, lebih kuat, "Anda tak tahu apa yang telah saya lakukan!"

"Oh, ya, aku tahu," kata Dumbledore lunak. "Kau nyaris membunuh Katie Bell dan Ronald Weasley. Kau mencoba, dengan keputusasaan yang semakin meningkat, untuk membunuhku sepanjang tahun ini. Maafkan aku, Draco, tapi usaha-usahamu itu lemah ... sangat lemah, jujur saja, sehingga aku bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah kau melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati ..."

"Dengan sepenuh hati!" kata Malfoy berapi-api. "Saya mengerjakannya sepanjang tahun, dan malam ini–"

Di suatu tempat di kedalaman kastil di bawah Ara mendengar teriakan samar. Draco menegang dan menoleh.

"Ada yang melawan dengan gigih," kata Dumbledore sambil lalu. "Tapi tadi kau mengatakan ... ya, kau berhasil memasukkan Pelahap Maut ke dalam sekolahku, yang harus kuakui, kupikir tidak mungkin ... bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Draco tak berkata apa-apa. Nampaknya dia, seperti Ara, masih mendengarkan pertempuran di bawah sana.

"Barangkali kau harus melanjutkan melaksanakan tugasmu meski hanya ada sepupumu yang menemanimu," saran Dumbledore. "Bagaimana kalau pendukungmu berhasil dirintangi oleh penjagaku? Seperti yang mungkin telah kau sadari, ada anggota-anggota Orde Phoenix juga di sini malam ini. Lagi pula, kau tidak memerlukan bantuan ... aku tak punya tongkat sihir saat ini ... aku tak bisa membela diri."

Draco hanya menatapnya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya," kata Dumbledore ramah, ketika Draco tidak bergerak maupun bicara. "Kau takut bertindak sebelum mereka bergabung denganmu."

"Saya tidak takut!" gertak Malfoy, meskipun dia masih belum berbuat apa-apa untuk melukai Dumbledore. "Anda-lah yang seharusnya takut!"

"Tapi kenapa? Menurutku kau tidak akan membunuhku, Draco. Membunuh tidak semudah yang dikira orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa ... jadi, ceritakan padaku, sementara kita menunggu teman-temanmu ... bagaimana kau menyelundupkan mereka ke sini? Kelihatannya kau perlu waktu lama untuk memecahkan bagaimana melakukannya."

Draco tampak seperti sedang berusaha keras menahan desakan untuk berteriak, atau muntah. Dia menelan ludah dan menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, menatap galak Dumbledore, tongkat sihirnya teracung tepat ke jantung Dumbledore. Kemudian, seakan tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia berkata, "Saya harus membetulkan Lemari Pelenyap yang sudah tidak digunakan selama bertahun-tahun. Lemari tempat Montague hilang tahun lalu."

"Aaaah..." desah Dumbledore itu sekaligus setengah erangan. Sesaat dia memejamkan matanya. "Pintar sekali ... ada kembarannya, kukira?"

"Satunya ada di Borgin and Burkes," kata Draco, "dan keduanya membentuk semacam lorong di antara mereka. Montague memberitahu saya, ketika dia terkurung dalam lemari yang di Hogwarts, keadaannya tak menentu, tapi kadang-kadang dia bisa mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah, dan kadang-kadang apa yang sedang terjadi di toko, sepertinya lemari itu berpindah-pindah antara dua tempat itu, namun dia tidak bisa membuat orang lain mendengarnya ... pada akhirnya dia berhasil ber-Apparate keluar, meskipun dia tidak lulus ujian Apparition-nya. Dia nyaris mati melakukan itu. Semua orang menganggap ceritanya benar-benar seru, tapi saya satu-satunya yang menyadari apa artinya itu bahkan Borgin tidak tahu–sayalah yang menyadari mungkin ada jalan masuk Hogwarts lewat kedua Lemari itu kalau saya membetulkan yang rusak."

_Jadi, ini yang dikerjakannya selama di Kamar Kebutuhan.._

"Bagus sekali," gumam Dumbledore. "Jadi, para Pelahap Maut bisa lewat dari Borgin andBurkes ke dalam sekolah untuk membantumu ... rencana yang cerdik, sangat cerdik ... dan,seperti yang kau katakan, tepat di bawah hidungku."

"Yeah," kata Draco yang tampaknya mendapatkan keberanian danpenghiburan dari pujian Dumbledore. "Yeah, memang begitu!"

"Tetapi bukankah ada saat-saat," Dumbledore melanjutkan, "ketika kau tidak yakin kau akan berhasil membetulkan lemari itu? Dan kau mengambil tindakan lain yang kasar dan kurang pertimbangan, seperti mengirimiku kalung terkutuk yang pastilah akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain ... meracuni mead, padahal kemungkinan aku meminumnya sangatlah kecil ..."

"Yeah, tapi Anda tidak menyadari siapa di belakang semua itu, kan?" cemooh Draco, ketika Dumbledore merosot sedikit di tembok benteng, kekuatan di kakinya rupanya berkurang.

"Sebetulnya, aku tahu," kata Dumbledore. "Aku yakin kaulah orangnya."

"Kenapa Anda tidak menghentikan saya, kalau begitu?" tuntut Draco.

"Aku mencoba, Draco. Profesor Snape selama ini mengawasimu atas perintahku."

"Dia tidak melakukan perintah Anda, dia berjanji kepada Ibu saya."

"Tentu saja itu yang akan dikatakannya kepadamu, Draco, tapi–"

"Dia agen-ganda, laki-laki tua bodoh, dia tidak bekerja untuk Anda, Anda saja yang mengira begitu!"

"Kita harus sepakat bahwa kita berbeda pendapat dalam hal ini, Draco. Aku kebetulan memercayai Profesor Snape."

"Anda mulai kacau kalau begitu!" ejek Draco. "Dia menawarkan banyak bantuan kepada saya menginginkan semua kemuliaan untuk dirinya ingin ikut ambil bagian dalam apa yang saya lakukan. 'Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau yang mengirim kalung itu, itu tindakan bodoh, bisa menggagalkan segalanya.' Tapi saya tidak memberitahunya apa yang saya lakukan di Kamar Kebutuhan, dia akan bangun esok pagi dan semuanya sudah berakhir dan dia tak lagi jadi favorit Pangeran Kegelapan, dia bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan saya, bukan apa-apa!"

"Sangat memuaskan," kata Dumbledore lunak. "Kita semua senang mendapat apresiasi untuk kerja keras kita, tentu saja ... tapi kau pastilah punya kaki tangan ... punya orang di Hogsmeade, yang bisa memberikan kepada Katie kalung-kalung–aaaah ..."

Dumbledore memejamkan matanya lagi dan mengangguk-angguk, seolah-olah dia akan tertidur.

"... tentu saja ... Rosmerta. Berapa lama sudah dia di bawah pengaruh Kutukan Imperius?"

"Paham juga akhirnya," ejek Draco.

Terdengar teriakan lain dari bawah, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Draco menoleh gugup lagi, kemudian kembali memandang Dumbledore, yang melanjutkan, "Jadi, kasihan Rosmerta, disuruh bersembunyi di toiletnya sendiri dan memberikan kalung itu kepada murid Hogwarts mana saja yang masuk ke toilet sendirian? Dan mead beracun ... yah, tentu saja Rosmerta bisa meracuninya untukmu sebelum dia mengirim botol itu kepada Slughorn, mengira itu hadiah Natal untukku ... ya, sangat rapi ... sangat rapi ... Mr. Filch yang malang tentu saja tidak akan berpikir untuk mengecek botol kiriman Rosmerta ... beritahu aku, bagaimana kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Rosmerta? Kupikir semua cara komunikasi masuk dan keluar dari sekolah sudah dimonitor."

"Koin yang disihir," kata Draco, seakan dia terpaksa harus terus bicara, meskipun tongkat sihirnya gemetar hebat sekali. "Saya pegang satu dan dia pegang yang lain dan saya bisa mengirim pesan-pesan kepadanya."

"Bukankah itu cara komunikasi rahasia yang digunakan grup yang menamakan diri Laskar Dumbledore tahun lalu?" tanya Dumbledore. Suaranya ringan seperti mengobrol biasa, namun Ara melihatnya merosot lagi dua setengah senti di dinding ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"Yeah, saya mendapatkan idenya dari mereka," kata Draco, dengan senyum masam. "Saya mendapatkan ide meracuni mead dari si Darah-lumpur Granger juga, saya mendengarnya ngomong di perpustakaan tentang Filch yang tidak mengenali racun ..."

"Tolong jangan gunakan kata tidak sopan itu di depanku," kata Dumbledore.

Draco tertawa kasar.

"Anda masih peduli saya menyebut 'Darah-lumpur', padahal saya sudah akan membunuh Anda?"

"Ya," kata Dumbledore, dan Ara melihat kakinya menggelincir sedikit di lantai selagi dia berusaha agar tetap tegak. "Sedangkan soal kau akan membunuhku, Draco, kau sudah melewatkan beberapa menit sekarang. Kita cuma bertiga. Aku lebih tak berdaya daripada yang bisa kau harapkan, dan tetap saja kau belum bertindak ..."

Mulut Draco mengeriut di luar kemauannya, seakan dia baru saja menelan sesuatu yang sangat pahit.

"Nah, tentang malam ini," Dumbledore melanjutkan, "aku agak bingung bagaimana terjadinya ... kau tahu aku telah meninggalkan sekolah? Tapi tentu saja," dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Rosmerta melihatku pergi, dia memberitahumu lewat koin pintar itu, aku yakin ..."

"Betul," kata Draco. "Tapi dia bilang Anda cuma keluar untuk minum, Anda akan pulang ..."

"Yah, memang aku betul-betul minum ... dan aku pulang ... selewat beberapa waktu," gumam Dumbledore. "Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk memasang perangkap untukku?"

"Kami memutuskan memasang Tanda Kegelapan di atas Menara dan membuat Anda bergegas pulang ke sini, untuk melihat siapa yang sudah dibunuh," kata Draco. "Dan ternyata berhasil!"

"Yah ... ya dan tidak ..." kata Dumbledore. "Tapi, kalau begitu, ini berarti tak ada yang terbunuh?"

"Ada yang mati," kata Draco dan suaranya naik satu oktaf ketika dia mengatakan itu. "Salah satu dari orang-orang Anda ... saya tidak tahu siapa dia, soalnya gelap ... saya menginjak tubuhnya ... saya sebenarnya harus menunggu di atas sini saat Anda pulang, hanya saja phoenix Anda menghalangi ..."

"Ya, mereka melakukan itu," kata Dumbledore.

Terdengar, ledakan dan teriakan-teriakan dari bawah, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Kedengarannya seperti orang-orang bertempur di tangga spiral yang menuju ke tempat Dumbledore, Draco, dan Ara berada.

"Waktunya tinggal sedikit, dengan cara bagaimanapun juga," kata Dumbledore. "Jadi, mari kita diskusikan pilihanmu, Draco."

"Pilihan saya!" kata Draco keras. "Saya berdiri di sini memegang tongkat sihir saya akan membunuh Anda."

"Anakku yang baik, mari kita jangan berpura-pura lagi soal itu. Kalau memang akan membunuhku, kau sudah melakukannya waktu kau melucutiku tadi, kau tidak akan berhenti dulu untuk obrolan menyenangkan tentang cara dan sarana ini."

"Saya tak punya pilihan!" kata Draco, dan mendadak dia sepucat Dumbledore. "Saya harus melakukannya! Dia akan membunuh saya! Dia akan membunuh seluruh keluarga saya!"

"Aku menghargai kesulitan posisimu," kata Dumbledore. "Kalau tidak, kenapa menurutmu aku tidak mengkonfrontasimu sebelum ini? Karena aku tahu kau akan dibunuh jika Lord Voldemort menyadari aku mencurigaimu."

Draco berjengit mendengar nama itu.

"Aku tidak berani bicara denganmu soal misi yang aku tahu telah dipercayakan kepadamu, siapa tahu dia menggunakan Legillimency terhadapmu," Dumbledore melanjutkan. "Tetapi sekarang akhirnya kita bisa saling bicara terbuka ... belum ada kerugian, kau belum mencelakakan siapa-siapa, meskipun kau sangat beruntung anak-anak yang tak sengaja menjadi korbanmu selamat ... aku bisa membantumu, Draco, dan kau juga, Ara."

Ara tak berkata apa-apa ketika Dumbledore menyebut namanya.

"Tidak, Anda tak bisa," kata Draco, tongkat sihirnya bergetar hebat. "Tak ada yang bisa membantu saya. Dia menyuruh saya melakukannya, kalau tidak dia akan membunuh saya. Saya tak punya pilihan."

"Menyeberanglah ke pihak yang benar, dan kami bisa menyembunyikan kalian lebih sempurna daripada yang bisa kaubayangkan," kata Dumbledore, lalu melanjutkan pada Draco, "Lagi pula, aku bisa mengirim anggota-anggota Orde ke Narcissa malam ini untuk menyembunyikannya juga. Lucius aman saat ini di Azkaban ... kalau waktunya tiba kami bisa melindunginya juga. Namun aku tak yakin pada Bellatrix dan Rodolphus, Ara ... mereka telah terjerumus terlalu dalam dan aku yakin–bersama Pamanmu, Rabastan, tak ada satu pun Pelahap Maut lain yang lebih setia pada Lord Voldemort melebihi kesetiaan mereka ... menyebranglah ke pihak yang benar ... Draco, kau bukan pembunuh .."

Ara kalut dan bingung. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia tak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya. Jadi, Ara hanya menggeleng pelan penuh keputus-asaan. Draco memandang Dumbledore.

"Tapi saya berhasil sampai sejauh ini, kan?" kata Draco perlahan. "Mereka mengira saya akan mati dalam usaha saya, tapi saya di sini ... dan Anda dalam kekuasaan saya ... saya yang memegang tongkat sihir ... Anda dalam belas kasihan saya ..."

"Tidak, Draco," kata Dumbledore pelan. "Bukan belas kasihan siapa yang penting sekarang."

Draco tak bicara. Mulutnya ternganga, tongkat sihirnya masih bergetar hebat di tangannya. Namun, tongkatnya sudah menurun sedikit.

Namun mendadak terdengar gemuruh langkah-langkah menaiki tangga dan sesaat kemudian Draco terdorong minggir ketika empat orang berjubah hitam menerjang keluar dari pintu ke benteng. Tampaknya Pelahap Maut telah memenangkan pertempuran di bawah. Seorang laki-laki gendut tak-berbentuk dengan lirikan juling, Amycus Carrow, terkekeh menciut-ciut.

"Dumbledore tersudut!" katanya, dan dia berpaling pada wanita kekar kecil yang merupakan adiknya dan yang sedang menyeringai senang. "Dumbledore tanpa tongkat sihir, Dumbledore sendirian! Bagus sekali, Draco, bagus sekali!"

"Selamat malam, Amycus," kata Dumbledore kalem, seakan menyambut orang itu dalam jamuan minum teh. "Dan kau mengajak Alecto juga ... menyenangkan .."

Alecto terkekeh marah.

"Kau kira lelucon kecil ini akan membantumu di akhir hidupmu, begitu?" cemoohnya.

"Lelucon? Bukan, bukan, ini sopan santun," jawab Dumbledore.

"Lakukan," kata Fenrir Greyback dengan suara seperti gonggongan serak. Ara bisa mencium bau tajam campuran antara tanah, keringat, dan tak salah lagi, darah, menguar dari tubuhnya. Tangannya yang kotor berkuku panjang-panjang kekuningan. Ara tak pernah suka dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Kaukah itu, Fenrir?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Betul," jawabnya serak. "Senang melihatku, Dumbledore?"

"Tidak, tak bisa kukatakan aku senang ..."

Fenrir Greyback menyeringai, memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing-runcing. Darah menetes-netes ke dagunya dan dia menjilat bibirnya perlahan, dengan kurang ajar.

"Tapi kau tahu aku suka sekali anak-anak, Dumbledore."

"Benarkah dugaanku bahwa kau menyerang bahkan tanpa bulan purnama sekarang? Ini sangat tidak lazim ... kau sudah sedemikian gemar daging manusia sehingga tidak bisa hanya dipuaskan sebulan sekali?"

"Betul," kata Greyback. "Kau shock, kan, Dumbledore? Takut?"

"Yah, aku tak bisa berpura-pura itu tidak membuatku ku agak jijik," kata Dumbledore. "Dan ya aku agak shock bahwa Draco justru mengundangmu, ke sekolah tempat teman-temannya tinggal ..."

"Saya tidak mengundangnya," desah Draco. Dia tidak memandang Greyback, tampaknya dia bahkan tak mau mengerlingnya. "Saya tak tahu dia akan datang ..."

"Mana mau aku ketinggalan piknik ke Hogwarts, Dumbledore," kata Greyback parau. "Di sini ada banyak leher yang bisa dikoyak ... lezat, lezat ..."

Dan dia mengangkat jarinya yang berkuku kuning dan mencukil-cukil giginya, melirik Dumbledore.

"Kau bisa kujadikan makanan penutup, Dumbledore ..."

"Tidak," kata Pelahap Maut keempat yang tak Ara kenali tajam. Wajahnya berat dan brutal. "Kita sudah mendapat perintah. Draco yang harus melakukannya. Sekarang, Draco, dan cepat."

Draco memperlihatkan keengganan yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Tampaknya dia ketakutan ketika memandang wajah Dumbledore, yang sangat pucat, dan lebih rendah, karena dia sudah semakin merosot di dinding benteng.

"Umurnya toh tak akan lama lagi, kalau kau tanya aku!" kata Amycus Carrow, disusul cekikikan adik perempuannya yang mendesis-desis. "Lihat saja dia, kau kenapa, Dumby?"

"Oh, daya tahan yang melemah, refleks yang melambat, Amycus," kata Dumbledore. "Usia tua, singkatnya ... suatu hari, barangkali, ini juga akan terjadi padamu ... kalau kau beruntung ..."

"Apa maksudnya itu, kalau begitu, apa maksudnya?" teriaknya, mendadak garang. "Masih sama saja rupanya kau, Dumby, ngomong terus dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak tahu kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan mau repot-repot membunuhmu! Ayo, Draco, lakukan!"

Namun pada saat itu terdengar lagi langkah-langkah kaki dari bawah dan suara yang berteriak, "Mereka memblokir tangga–Reducto! REDUCTO!"

Jadi keempat Pelahap Maut ini belum mengalahkan semua musuh, melainkan hanya kabur dari pertempuran ke puncak Menara, dan kalau didengar dari teriakan tadi, menciptakan rintangan di belakang mereka.

"Sekarang, Draco, cepat!" kata si laki-laki bertampang-brutal berang.

Namun tangan Draco gemetar hebat sekali sehingga mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke sasaran pun dia tak bisa.

"Biar aku saja," gertak Greyback, bergerak ke arah Dumbledore dengan tangan terjulur, memamerkan giginya.

"Kubilang tidak!" teriak si tampang-brutal. Ada kilatan cahaya dan Greyback terlempar. Dia menghantam tembok benteng dan terhuyung, tampangnya murka.

"Draco, lakukan, kalau tidak, minggir, supaya salah satu dari kami–" kata Alecto Carrow dengan suara menciut-ciut, namun tepat saat itu pintu menuju benteng menjeblak terbuka sekali lagi dan di sana berdiri Snape, tongkat sihirnya tercengkeram di tangan ketika mata hitamnya menyapu pemandangan itu, dari tubuh Dumbledore yang merosot di tembok, keempat Pelahap Maut, termasuk Greyback yang marah, Draco, dan Ara.

"Kita punya masalah, Snape," kata si gendut Amycus yang mata maupun tongkat sihirnya tertuju ke Dumbledore, "anak ini tampaknya tak sanggup."

Namun Dumbledore memanggil nama Snape, cukup pelan dengan nada memohon.

"Severus..."

Snape tidak berkata apa-apa, namun berjalan maju dan mendorong Draco dengan kasar agar menyingkir. Ketiga Pelahap Maut mundur tanpa kata. Bahkan Greyback tampak ketakutan. Sesaat Snape memandang Dumbledore, dan kejijikan serta kebencian terpahat pada garis-garis keras wajahnya.

"Severus ... tolong ..."

Snape mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya tepat ke arah Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Pancaran sinar hijau meluncur dari ujung tongkat sihir Snape dan menghantam Dumbledore tepat di dadanya. Dumbledore terlempar ke atas, selama sepersekian detik tampaknya Dumbledore menggantung di bawah tengkorak yang bersinar, dan kemudian perlahan dia jatuh ke belakang, seperti boneka kain besar, melewati benteng, dan lenyap dari pandangan.

_Dumbledore mati..._

**-xx-**

Tak terasa fajar telah menyongsong. Ara tak bisa tidur semalam suntuk memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Dumbledore mati sesuai rencana, namun bukan di tangan Draco, melainkan Snape. Malam mereka kabur dari Hogwarts dan kembali ke Lestrange Manor yang merupakan markas besar Pelahap Maut saat itu, Draco kembali mendapat siksaan Pangeran Kegelapan karena kegagalannya dalam menjalankan tugas meski Dumbledore berhasil tersingkir. Ara masih ingat peristiwa itu dengan sangat jelas seakan melihat dalam Pensieve, bagaimana raungan Bibi Narcissa yang memilukan melihat anak semata wayangnya disiksa habis-habisan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Tu-tuanku, saya mohon .. kami sudah setia kepadamu sejak dulu, saya mohon ampuni Draco, Tuanku!" raung Bibi Narcissa sambil berlutut di kaki Pangeran Kegelapan yang masih gencar melancarkan Kutukan Cruciatus pada tubuh Draco.

"Ini karena dia lalai. Dia pantas mendapatkannya!" kata Pangeran Kegelapan tanpa belas kasihan. Pangeran Kegelapan memang tak mengenal belas kasihan. "Dan kau bilang kalian setia sejak dulu? Pernahkah Lucius mencariku ketika kejatuhanku, hm? Hanya Keluarga Lestrange yang masih kuakui kesetiaan mereka."

Ara sudah tak kuat lagi melihat Draco yang sudah tak berdaya dan Bibi Narcissa yang nyaris mati karena menangis. Ara terisak tertahan di samping Ibunya yang memasang raut wajah aneh. Sepertinya Ibunya pun tak tega, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tuanku, berhenti! Saya mohon, Tuanku!" seru Ara akhirnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat kekejaman Tuannya pada sepupunya. "Saya mohon, Tuanku, ampuni Draco. Ia hanya belum siap!"

"Dia memang lemah. Seorang Pelahap Maut tak boleh lemah!" kata Tuannya dengan suara nan tajam.

Akhirnya Pangeran Kegelapan melepaskan Draco. Bibi Narcissa merangkak menuju anaknya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ara menghampiri mereka, membantu bibi dan sepupunya menuju kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

Ara mengingat kejadian sebelumnya ketika mereka keluar menuju gerbang Hogwarts, Potter mengejar mereka. Potter melihat semua kejadian itu di mana ia dan Draco menyudutkan Dumbledore dan saat Snape merapalkan Kutukan Pembunuh pada Dumbldore. Ara yakin saat itu juga Potter semakin membencinya yang akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah. Tak akan ada rasa bersalah ketika mereka saling membunuh nanti. Ara akan berusaha mencoba mengandalkan ambisinya daripada perasaannya. Sebelum perang itu tiba, ia ingin mengungkap siapa Regulus Black dan apa kaitannya dengannya dan Avior Black.

* * *

><p>Notes: Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^ Ingat, ini <strong>canon modified<strong>, jadi jangan heran kalo banyak scene yang sama dengan bukunya!

Balasan review!

**potter15**: Terima kasih atas RnR-nya! Hehe, doain yah semoga bisa update kilat terus ^^ Mmm, liat aja nanti (kalo dikasih tau kan gak asik) :D

**istiartika**: Terima kasih atas RnR-nya!

Thanks for all my lovely reviewers, followers, favoriters, and silent readers yang masih sudi menantikan fiksi kacangan ini ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**BAB 8**

Keheningan menyelimuti di tengah kesuraman ruangan itu. Di meja panjang berjajar orang-orang berjubah hitam dengan wajah-wajah sangar. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh perapian luar biasa besar yang menyala di seberangnya. Ara duduk mengahadap perapian itu sehingga dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya hanya terlihat sebagai siluet. Di kanan-kirinya, orang tuanya duduk tegak dengan wajah penuh memuja. Draco Malfoy dengan wajah ketakutan duduk di sisi terjauh dari ujung meja yang kursinya masih kosong, bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ya, Lucius sudah bebas dari Azkaban beserta Pelahap Maut lainnya sehingga saat ini semuanya berkumpul dengan lengkap–tidak, ada satu yang masih kosong, dan hingga saat ini orang itu belum juga datang.

"Maafkan saya terlambat, Tuanku," kata suara laki-laki dari arah pintu.

Entah karena memang tak ada suara atau karena Ara terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak sadar Severus Snape telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan garis-garis keras wajahnya yang seperti biasa.

"Duduk," perintah Tuan pada Snape. Kemudian Snape berjalan menuju kursi yang telah disediakan, tepat di samping kursi Pangeran Kegelapan yang masih kosong.

Pangeran Kegelapan berbalik setelah beberapa menit berdiri di depan perapian. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya sendiri, lalu menatap Pelahap Maut-nya satu per satu.

"Severus, apa saja kegiatan yang saat ini dilakukan Orde Phoenix?" kata Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Sejauh ini mereka hanya melindungi rumah para _Muggle_ dengan mantra-mantra pertahanan dan perlindungan," jawab Snape dengan menatap mata Pangeran Kegelapan dengan mantap. "Dan saat ini mereka juga sedang mencari markas baru karena markas yang lama sudah tidak aman lagi, Tuanku."

"Bagaimana dengan rencana pemindahan Harry Potter, Severus? Kupikir Orde Phoenix mulai membicarakan hal itu."

Ketegangan merasuki dada Ara.

"Ya, Tuanku. Namun mereka belum memutuskan kapan tepatnya, maka saya masih memantau mereka."

"Baiklah," kata Pangeran Kegelapan, lalu berpaling kepada semua pengikutnya. "Tetap pada rencana awal kita. Dumbledore sudah tersingkir, itu akan memudahkan kita untuk menguasai Kementrian sekaligus menangkap anak itu."

**-xx-**

Ara memandangi refleksi wajahnya dalam cermin. Kantung mata terlihat begitu jelas dengan garis kehitaman di sana. Ia nyaris mirip Ibunya. Nyaris? Mengapa masih nyaris? Bukankah seharusnya malah serupa ditambah dengan kantung mata itu? Draco, meskipun anak laki-laki, tapi ada kemiripan yang cukup jelas antara dirinya dengan Bibi Narcissa, walaupun Paman Lucius lebih mendominasi. Namun dari sudut pandang mana pun, ia tak memiliki kemiripan fisik dengan Bellatrix, bahkan Rodolphus. Ia tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, kemiripannya dengan Ibunya hanyalah _passion_ terhadap sihir hitam, kecuali ekspresi penuh pemujaannya.

Tak ingin melanjutkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu lagi, Ara bangkit menuju balkon di kamarnya. Udara tak terlalu panas meskipun ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Tangannya terentang seakan menantang angin. Memori itu merasuk lagi ke benaknya. Memori terakhirnya bersama Harry Potter. Matanya, wajahnya, bibirnya, ciumannya.

_Berhenti memikirkannya, sialan!_

Ia harus fokus pada pengabdiannya. Tak boleh memikirkan cinta. Cinta hanya membuatnya lemah. Ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan. Ia harus mencari pengalih perhatian. Tapi apa? Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang pergi menjalankan misi, mendadak ia tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ara berjalan pelan menuju kamar orang tuanya. Bersyukur karena Ibunya tak memikirkan pengamanan ketat untuk kamarnya sehingga Ara bisa leluasa masuk hanya dengan _Alohomora_. Ia mengeluarkan _Pensieve_ lagi, memilih secara acak memori yang berputar dan berpendar di dalam sana. Ia mencelupkan kepalanya, lalu ia terjatuh di sebuah ruangan, ruang keluarga sepertinya. Sofa-sofa empuk berwarna coklat, karpet hijau bergambar ular perak menutupi seluruh lantai dan sebuah permadani dinding besar yang membentang menarik perhatiannya.

_Ini ruang keluarga Grimmauld Place.._

_Dan inikah permadani yang dimaksud Black?_

Permadani dinding itu tampak sangat anggun dan indah, dengan bordir keemasan yang berkilau memperlihatkan pohon keluarga yang bertanggal–sejauh yang dapat Ara lihat–dari abad pertengahan. Huruf-huruf besar di bagian paling atas permadani dinding itu bertuliskan:

**RUMAH BLACK YANG MULIA DAN PALING KUNO**

'_**TOUJOURS PUR**_**'** (Selalu Murni)

Ara merasa agak malu karena sepertinya hanya dirinya–keturunan Black yang belum pernah melihat permadani ini sama sekali, bahkan Avior Black yang tidak diakui pun sudah melihatnya. Sebelum Ara dapat meneliti permadani itu, terdengar suara teriakan melengking seorang wanita yang apabila siapapun mendengarnya pasti langsung menderita gangguan pendengaran.

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini!" balas pemuda tampan yang wajahnya memerah karena marah. Ia menyeret koper Hogwarts-nya turun dari lantai dua.

"Sirius, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak boleh pergi!" kata sosok Bibi Narcissa muda yang mengekori Sirius.

Kemudian ia bisa melihat semua orang keluar menuju ruang keluarga itu. Menyaksikan pertengkaran Sirius dan wanita paruh baya yang berteriak tadi. Seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik terlihat sedang mencoba menenangkan wanita yang berteriak tadi, wajahnya begitu shock. Kemudian sosok Ibunya–Bellatrix terlihat menyeringai sambil menggigit apel hijau di tangannya, berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira tiga belas atau empat belas tahun yang Ara duga adalah Regulus, berdiri membeku di lantai dua rumah itu, di ambang pintu kamarnya. Lalu yang terakhir, seorang lagi wanita yang tak Ara kenal, berwajah mirip Bellatrix, namun berambut coklat lembut, matanya lebih lebar, dan tampak lebih ramah, berdiri di dekat piano besar di ruangan itu, ekspresinya tak terdefinisikan.

"Kau mengharapkan apa dengan aku tinggal di sini, Cissy? Seharusnya kau senang karena dengan begitu aku tak akan bisa lagi mengerjai Lucius-mu saat liburan Natal," kata Sirius mencemooh. "Aku benci kalian dan aku ingin pergi dari sini!" lanjutnya lebih keras.

"KAU LEBIH MEMILIH TEMAN-TEMAN SAMPAHMU ITU DARIPADA IBUMU, HAH? ANAK MACAM APA KAU INI? AKU TAK PERNAH MEMBESARKANMU UNTUK JADI SEPERTI INI!" raung wanita itu.

"Aku juga tak pernah minta untuk kau lahirkan! Aku benci kefanatikan kalian, aku benci doktrin-doktrin sialan kalian, dan aku ingin pergi dari hidupku di sini yang seperti neraka!" balas Sirius.

"BERANINYA KAU, ANAK BODOH!" raung wanita itu semakin keras. "KAU SEHARUSNYA MENCONTOH ADIKMU YANG MAMPU MENJAGA NAMA BAIK KELUARGA! TUNGGU SAJA SAMPAI NAMAMU KUBAKAR DARI POHON KELUARGA DAN AKU TAKKAN SUDI LAGI MENGAKUIMU SEBAGAI ANAK!"

"Termasuk mencontohnya untuk bercita-cita menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut? Tidak, terima kasih!" kata Sirius. "Aku lebih suka tak punya adik! Dan jika Ibu mau membakar namaku, silakan saja! Aku tak peduli!"

Kini Sirius telah mencapai ruang depan yang terdiri dari lorong panjang yang di sepanjang dindingnya terpajang kepala-kepala peri rumah yang diawetkan serta lukisan-lukisan para leluhur mereka. Mereka semua mengikutinya. Ibu Sirius semakin gencar meneriakkan sumpah serapah pada anaknya yang durhaka.

"Sirius, jangan bertindak bodoh! Tarik kata-katamu dan minta maaflah pada Ibumu!" kata wanita paruh baya yang satu lagi itu. "Kembali ke kamarmu, simpan kopermu, dan jangan membuat kekacauan lagi."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau berada di sini lagi! Urus saja tiga putrimu yang berharga itu, Bibi Druella sayang," kata Sirius mencemooh. "Dan Ibu, silakan untuk tidak memaafkanku!"

"KAU BLACK TAK BERGUNA! AKU MENYESAL MELAHIRKANMU, KAU TAHU! PERGI DARI SINI, IKUT TEMAN-TEMAN SAMPAHMU, DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" teriak Ibu Sirius.

"Dengan senang hati, mantan Ibuku tersayang!" balas Sirius, lalu membuka pintu depan dan berlalu sambil menyeret koper, sapu terbang, dan sangkar burung hantunya.

"Sirius, kembali! Sirius!" seru Bibi Druella, namun tak digubris oleh Sirius yang kini semakin menjauh.

"Sudahlah, Bu, biarkan pengkhianat itu pergi," kata sosok Bellatrix menenangkan Ibunya, Druella (yang berarti nenek dari Ara). "Bibi Walburga, tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku akan mengambilkan teh hangat untukmu," lanjutnya pada Ibu Sirius.

Kemudian semuanya mengabur dan Ara mendapati dirinya telah kembali ke ruang tidur Ibunya. Mendadak Ara merasa kesal karena adegan tadi tak membantunya sama sekali. Ara belum menemukan titik terang sehingga Ara memilih memori lagi secara acak.

Kini Ara bediri di sepotong rumput tak terawat di tengah sebuah alun-alun kecil. Ara melihat berkeliling. Bagian depan yang suram dari rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitar; beberapa di antaranya memiliki kaca jendela yang pecah, berkilauan suram dalam cahaya lampu jalan, cat mengelupas dari banyak pintu dan tumpukan sampah tergeletak di luar.

Sebelum Ara dapat berpikir di mana ia sekarang, muncul sosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Ara tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena sosok itu membelakanginya. Namun berpikir bahwa ia sedang berada dalam memori Ibunya, maka ia menyimpulkan bahwa sosok tadi adalah Bellatrix.

Ibunya menyeberangi jalan menuju trotoar, Ara mengikutinya. Suara hentakan teredam datang dari sebuah jendela atas rumah terdekat. Bau sampah yang membusuk datang dari tumpukan kantong sampah yang menggembung persis di dalam pagar yang terbuka. Ara berhenti di sana karena Ibunya berhenti. Ara melihat ke sekitar rumah-rumah itu lagi. Mereka sedang berdiri di luar rumah nomor sebelas di sebelah kiri, namun di sebelah kanan adalah nomor tiga belas.

Ibunya berdiri sejenak di sana, entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya, lalu sebuah pintu muncul entah dari mana di antara rumah nomor sebelas dan tiga belas, diikuti dengan dinding-dinding dan jendela-jendela, seakan-akan sebuah rumah tambahan telah menggembung, mendorong rumah-rumah di kedua sisinya menjauh. Tampaknya para _Muggle_ tak merasakan apapun. Ara masih belum mengetahui di mana mereka.

Ibunya berjalan menaiki tangga di depan pintu yang baru muncul tersebut. Cat hitamnya kusam, terdapat pengetuk pintu perak berbentuk ular membelit, tak ada lubang kuncinya. Ibunya menarik keluar tongkatnya, lalu mengetuk pintu itu sekali. Ara mendengar banyak suara klik logam yang keras dan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti gemerincing rantai. Pintu itu berkeriut terbuka. Ara baru saja menyadari di mana ia berada ketika ia melewati ambang pintu menuju aula di dalam rumah itu. Ini masih di Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas.

Penerangan remang-remang dari lampu minyak model kuno di sepanjang dinding berkelap-kelip di atas kertas dinding yang terlihat sedikit kusam, hampir mengelupas. Karpet hijau di sepanjang lorong sedikit berdebu. Pajangan-pajangan kepala peri rumah masih ada, lukisan-lukisan para leluhurnya pun masih ada, namun bertambah dengan lukisan neneknya, Druella Black, dan Ibu Sirius, Walburga Black.

_Apa mereka sudah meninggal?_

Kini Ara bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang, Ibunya telah membuka tudung hitamnya. Ara menduga adegan kali ini merupakan beberapa tahun setelah adegan yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Karena penampilan Ibunya terlihat berbeda. Lebih tua, kantung matanya terlihat lebih jelas, namun wajahnya masih nampak cantik, belum tersentuh Dementor Azkaban.

Ibunya berjalan memasuki pintu di ujung lorong setelah sebelumnya menatap sebentar lukisan Sang Ibu. Suara langkah kakinya teredam karpet hijau di sepanjang lorong tersebut. Mereka semakin mendekati pintu hingga sayup-sayup terdengar suara rintihan dari arah dalam. Rintihannya begitu memilukan. Bulu kuduk Ara meremang. Ara memerhatikan Ibunya yang siaga menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. Ibunya terlihat seperti sedang mempertajam pendengarannya, mungkin meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa suara itu bukan halusinasinya semata.

Ara mengikuti sosok Ibunya memasuki ruang keluarga yang pernah Ara lihat dalam _Pensieve_ sebelumnya. Ruangan itu tak banyak berubah, namun terasa lebih suram. Permadani dinding yang berisi pohon keluarga masih terbentang anggun di dindingnya. Kini Ara bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Ara tak lagi memerhatikan sosok Ibunya karena terlalu fokus pada permadani itu.

Nama pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Cygnus Black beserta tahun lahir dan tahun wafat (sekitar sembilan belas tahun sebelumnya terhitung dari masa sekarang) yang tertulis di bawahnya. Ara langsung menyadari bahwa beliau adalah kakeknya ketika melihat garis ganda bordir emas menghubungkannya dengan nama Druella Rosier dan sebuah garis tunggal vertikal bercabang tiga dari nama mereka menuntun ke nama-nama Bellatrix Black, sebuah tanda hangus (kemungkinan wanita yang Ara lihat berdiri dekat piano pada adegan sebelumnya dalam _Pensieve_), dan Narcissa Black.

Ia bisa melihat nama Bibi Narcissa terhubung garis ganda dengan nama Lucius Malfoy, dan di sana belum ada nama Draco–yang bisa Ara simpulkan bahwa Draco belumlah lahir. Ara merasa ada yang menyentak perutnya tatkala melihat nama Bellatrix yang terhubung dengan nama Rodolphus Lestrange tak menuntun kepada namanya. Tak ada nama Ara Lestrange sama sekali. Apakah ini masa saat Ara juga belum lahir?

Tak ingin larut dalam pikiran konyolnya, Ara mencari nama-nama lain yang dikenalnya dalam permadani itu. Meskipun perasaan aneh itu masih menjalar dalam hatinya, ia kembali menaruh perhatian pada nama Walburga Black yang terhubung garis ganda dengan nama Orion Black, lalu nama-nama mereka menuntun kepada sebuah tanda hangus dan Regulus Black. Tak salah lagi, tanda hangus tersebut pastilah nama Sirius dan kini Ara bisa melihat nama Regulus terhubung garis ganda dengan nama Anastasia Potter. Dan nama-nama mereka tak terhubung dengan apa-apa lagi, bisa Ara simpulkan dengan sangat mudah bahwa mereka tak punya anak.

Akhirnya Ara kembali fokus pada sosok Ibunya ketika mendengarnya bersuara.

"Kreacher!" kata Ibunya diikuti suara peri rumah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Peri rumah itu kelihatan sangat tua. Dia tak memakai apa-apa selain kain rombeng kotor yang diikat seperti cawat di tengahnya. Ada sejumlah rambut putih mencuat di telinganya yang besar seperti kelelawar. Hidungnya besar seperti moncong. Peri rumah itu membungkuk sangat rendah di hadapan Ibunya.

"Ya, Nona Bella?" kata Kreacher.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam sana?"

Ara mengira sebetulnya Ibunya telah mengetahui sosok yang merintih di dalam sana, hanya saja nampaknya dia ingin memastikan apakah betul dugaannya.

"Itu Nona Anna, Miss. Dia sedang kesakitan dan Kreacher di sini setia menemaninya seperti perintah Tuan Regulusku yang malang," kata Kreacher.

Suara rintihan itu semakin nyaring. Ara melihat sosok Ibunya telah berada di lantai dua, tepatnya di ambang pintu sebuah kamar yang Ara kenali sebagai kamar Regulus. Kemudian rintihan itu berubah menjadi jerit kesakitan diikuti dengan suara tangisan bayi. Ara tersentak dibarengi dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak, namun sebelum Ara melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga, suara Ibunya yang terdengar sedang marah-marah yang entah dari mana datangnya membuat Ara kaget setengah mati. Ibunya telah pulang dan sepertinya saat ini ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang tidurnya.

Ara kalang kabut. Secepat kilat ia keluar dari _Pensieve_, namun sebelum Ara berhasil bersembunyi, Ibunya telah melihatnya dari ambang pintu beserta Ayahnya di sisinya. Mata Ibunya melotot tak percaya dan Ayahnya membeku memandangnya. Ara merasa udara dalam paru-parunya menghilang membuatnya sesak napas. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan luar biasa kencang. Matanya membelalak dengan sendirinya tanpa koordinasi dari otaknya. Ara menunggu Ibu dan Ayahnya bicara dengan was was. Ketika Ibunya mulai membuka suara, Ara langsung merasa bahwa inilah akhir hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" desis Ibunya.

Ara tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun yang pastinya menambah kecurigaan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _Pensieve_-ku? Jawab!" raung Ibunya yang membuat nyali Ara makin ciut.

"A-aku.. a-aku.. a–"

"Beraninya kau!"

"Ma-maafkan a-aku.. aku ha–"

"Diam!" raung Ibunya. "Apa yang ingin kaulihat di dalam sana? Katakan padaku!"

Ara bingung harus jujur atau tidak. Karena dua-duanya pun ia rasa sama-sama tak bisa menyelamatkannya dari kemurkaan Ibunya. Dengan desakkan Ibunya yang semakin menekannya, Ara memilih jujur.

"A-aku ingin mencari kebenaran tentang Regulus Black."

Ara tak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih membuat Ibunya terkejut. Ara yang lancang memasuki kamarnya dan menggunakan _Pensieve_-nya atau keingintahuan Ara tentang Regulus Black. Namun Ara menebak Ibunya telah menduga hal ini terjadi. Ibunya telah menduga alasan Ara lancang memasuki kamarnya dan menggunakan _Pensieve_-nya sehingga Ibunya tak terlihat bertambah terkejut.

"Lalu apa yang telah kaulihat dari dalam sana?" kata Ibunya sedikit melunak, namun nada suaranya terdengar waspada.

"A-aku me-melihat kejadian Sirius Black yang kabur dari rumah," kata Ara ragu-ragu.

Mata Ibunya masih membelalak, namun raut kelegaan dapat Ara lihat di wajahnya.

"Lalu?" kata Ibunya. "Aku yakin tak hanya itu yang kaulihat, Ara."

"A-aku memang melihat satu lagi, tapi itu pun belum selesai karena Ibu dan Ayah sudah pulang."

"Iya–iya, katakan memori apa itu?" kata Ibunya semakin mendesak.

Ara menceritakan segala yang dilihatnya dalam Pensieve diikuti mata Ibunya yang semakin membelalak ketika mendengar penuturan Ara. Melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu, Ara berspekulasi ada sesuatu dalam memori itu. Namun mengingat ia sudah tertangkap basah, Ara tak yakin dapat melihat memori itu sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku memasuki kamar Ibu tanpa izin. Aku pantas dihukum," kata Ara kemudian. Ya, dia merasa pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini. Namun sekalipun ia harus merasakan hukuman itu lagi untuk selanjutnya, ia tak peduli. Ia akan tetap mencari tahu.

"Sekarang cepat keluar dari kamarku dan bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu," kata Ibunya tajam setelah beberapa lama hening.

Ara sudah pasrah akan hal ini, toh ia sudah sering mengalaminya. Ia keluar dari kamar orang tuanya, sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya hanya menenangkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri untuk hukumannya.

Seperti biasa Ara hanya mencoba menahan kesakitannya sebisa mungkin ketika hukuman itu berlangsung. Jadilah kuat, tahan rasa sakit itu! Itu yang selalu Ibu dan Ayahnya ucapkan. Terkadang Ara merasa lelah dan muak terhadap semuanya, terutama latihannya. Ia ingin sekali saja melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Pelahap Maut dan menjalani hidupnya dengan damai seperti remaja kebanyakan. Namun rasanya sungguh sulit.

Jujur saja, ia baru menyadari bahwa saat-saat yang paling membuatnya tentram adalah detensinya bersama Harry Potter. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu dapat membuatnya lupa akan kenyataan sekaligus merasa bahwa ia adalah dirinya sendiri, hanyalah Ara. Tanpa marga Lestrange yang mengingatkannya pada siapa dirinya, yang membuatnya menolak Potter. Menolak segala hal _absurd_ yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, kenyataan tetap harus dihadapi. Sekuat apapun Ara mengesampingkan akal sehatnya, mereka tetap tak bisa bersatu. Seperti yang sudah berkali-kali Ara tegaskan, dunia mereka memang berbeda, tak bisa disatukan. Mungkin jika Ara menceritakannya pada Daphne, ia akan menganggap bahwa ini sangat romantis. Namun situasinya tak semudah seperti perbedaan kasta antara bangsawan dengan rakyat jelata. Jadi, mau tak mau Ara harus menganggap bahwa cinta hanyalah penghambat ambisinya.

Dan segala hal yang berpotensi menghambat ambisinya harus disingkirkan.

**-xx-**

Entah apa yang Ara rasakan hari ini. Entah bangga, gugup, senang, atau cemas. Ini adalah penyerangan pertamanya bersama para Pelahap Maut lain di pemukiman _Muggle_, tepatnya Stanmore di London Utara. Ara telah siap dengan jubah Pelahap Maut-nya dan topengnya. Ada empat Pelahap Maut yang ikut bersamanya; Dolohov, Yaxley, Selwyn, dan Paman Rabastan.

Mereka ber-_Apparate_ ke tempat tujuan mereka. Belum sempat Ara menarik napas, Dolohov telah gencar menembakkan kutukan-kutukan ke segala arah. Selwyn meledakkan rumah-rumah di kawasan itu, Yaxley pun ikut andil dalam merusak fasilitas-fasilitas umum di sana, Paman Rabastan tak segan-segan membunuh para _Muggle_ yang lewat. Ara bingung harus berbuat apa, ia belum pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya.

"Ayo, Ara! Lakukan! Jangan ragu!" raung Paman Rabastan.

_Ayo, Ara, lakukan!_

_Lakukan!_

_Lakukan!_

_Pelahap Maut tak boleh lemah!_

"_Avada Kedavra_!" ucap Ara seraya menodongkan tongkatnya ke salah satu _Muggle_ laki-laki yang ada di sana. Dan laki-laki itu mati.

_Lakukan!_

_Lakukan!_

Ara membunuh satu _Muggle_ lagi yang kelihatannya berniat memukulnya dengan sebuah kursi. Mereka semakin gencar merapalkan kutukan-kutukan dan menghancurkan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya. Meskipun para penegak hukum _Muggle_ sudah berbondong-bondong datang, mereka tetap tak gentar. Bahkan Selwyn tak segan-segan membunuh mereka.

Sekarang Ara bisa melihat salah satu penegak hukum _Muggle_ menodongkan sebuah benda logam yang tak Ara ketahui apa namanya. Kemudian terdengar suara letusan, berasal dari benda itu, mengarah kepadanya, dengan cepat Ara merapalkan mantra pelindung sehingga ia selamat dari benda itu. Penegak hukum _Muggle_ itu tercengang dan segera menembakkan sesuatu lagi ke arahnya dan tanpa tedeng-aling, Ara langsung membunuhnya.

_Lakukan lagi, Ara! Membunuh tak semengerikan itu!_

Lima menit berlalu, mereka masih belum puas. Sekarang Ara sudah mulai terbiasa. Ara sadar jiwa kemanusiaannya perlahan pudar seiring bertambahnya _Muggle-muggle_ yang ia bunuh. Dan Ara bisa merasakan titik terakhir sisi manusiawinya hilang ketika ia menembakkan Kutukan Pembunuhnya pada seorang gadis kecil di sana. Tapi inilah yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Hilangkan hati nurani. Lupakan moral. Tak ada cinta. Sehingga ia tak perlu merasa bersalah atas apapun.

_Hilangkan hati nurani!_

_Lupakan moral!_

_Tak ada cinta!_

_Layani Lord Voldemort!_

_Buat Ayah dan Ibu bangga!_

_Ya, Ayah. Ya, Ibu._

_Ya._

* * *

><p>Note: Maaf kalo kependekan. Aku hanya berusaha memberi tahapan dalam setiap bab. Ceritanya di sini aku buat Orion-Walburga dan Cygnus-Druella udah meninggal semua sebelum Ara lahir. Ikuti kisahnya terus dan jangan lupa review-nya!<p>

Balasan review, yang login cek PM!

**Geraldine**: Wah, terima kasih banyak atas RnR dan pujiannya ^^ Saya emang terobsesi bgt pengen bikin cerita dengan cast yang kurang mainstream hahaha, cewek Slytherin+Pelahap Maut dan cowok Gryffindor+Orde Phoenix! Kan, bosen tuh kalo Dramione terus hahaha XD Saya akan berusaha membuat ceritanya tambah greget hihihi.. happy end gak, ya? Mmm, liat aja nanti. Saya malah napsu banget pengen bikin sad/tragic ending hahaha *ketawa setan* Ikuti terus, ya ^^

**Mochiresti**: Terima kasih atas RnR-nya ^^ Wah, berarti saya berhasil dong membuat feel-nya hihihi, alhamdulillah.. Iya, saya usahakan update kilat. Jadi, RnR terus, ya ^^

**potter15**: Ah, terima kasih banyak karena RnR terus di setiap chapternya ^^ RnR terus, ya!

Thanks for all my lovely reviewers, followers, favoriters, and silent readers ^^ Salam cinta dari saya untuk Anda semua!


End file.
